Twenty Steps
by RadCherishIsEve
Summary: Nineteen little steps Ariadne takes to get closer to Arthur. And one giant leap he takes to show her his love.
1. Surnames - Paris, France

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything.**

**A new AriArthur story. This time, it'll be one, multi-chapter (20, to be exact) fic. I do hope that you enjoy this. The first few questions may seem a little boring but I swear, it'll get to a part where it becomes humorous. This is an exciting project for me so I'm hoping you enjoy it as well. :]**

**Just to make things clear, the steps are actually questions. :]**

**Thank you to carameltootsieroll and D.B. for the beta. Other mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step One:<span> Surnames – _Paris, France_**

Ariadne's only been on the team for a month and a half.

She doesn't communicate with Mr. Saito as much, but when they do, they talk a lot about architecture and he continues to praise her intelligence. Yusuf also finds her work fascinating, constantly comparing her complicated designs with his chemicals. Her closeness to Eames isn't a surprise, their liveliness just fits; they like to joke around and make the warehouse more energetic, sometimes, they'd find themselves talking about their personal lives (at least, as personal as Eames can get for now). Then there's Cobb, she'd somehow gotten him to open his shell a little but the man has a lot—his kids, the job, getting home, and who knows what else—on his mind. He has his moments, she admits, with his subtle smiles and occasional laughs, and she wishes to see more of them soon. The last, and definitely not the least member, of the team is Arthur. She won't like lie, she likes him. She enjoys his company, finds him attractive, and definitely wants to know more about him. He's too closed off and she can't stand it.

"Do you need anything?"

She looks up from her sketch pad, trying to perfect the hotel they would be using for the second level. Arthur's standing in front of her desk, looking at her expectantly. "What?"

"Do you need anything?" he repeats. "Any help with the designs. You've been looking at the same page for the past thirty minutes…I thought, maybe, you're having trouble with something."

She shakes her head then tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. "No…I just…um…spaced out, I guess. I've been getting dozy."

"You didn't get much sleep last night?"

"Not really," she confesses. "I asked Cobb if I could head home early yesterday because I began moving out of the apartment I used to share with a friend. I couldn't stand the bareness of my room so I unpacked a little. I got a bit carried away."

Arthur shoves his hands in his pockets. "Do you still have belongings in the old apartment?"

"Some furniture that I'm attached to and some that Elise didn't want are being brought in by movers. I've still got to go back later and get some other personal belongings."

"How long would it take you?"

"Two car trips."

"Would you like me to help you? It'll be one less car trip if I accompany you, and I can even help you unpack, especially the heavier objects."

Ariadne wants to say 'yes' and spend some more time with Arthur alone but she doesn't want to burden the Point Man. "No, it's fine, Arthur. I can do it. Besides, the movers can help me with the heavy ones."

"Allowing strangers inside your new apartment, Miss Belaire?" He starts to smirk. "That's not very smart, is it?"

"Neither is working with illegal, dangerous men," she replies, giggling. "And besides, it isn't much anymore, most of them, the heavier ones and those I didn't think I'd use for a while were brought in a month ago."

Arthur lets out a small chuckle before insisting that he help her. "Wouldn't you like to get settled and sleep better? It'll help the job."

'_Of course…'_ She sighs and finally gives in.

* * *

><p>The person behind the door groans as she unlocks the door. "Thank God it's the last night for you to keep coming back and forth, Ariadne. Don't get me wrong, I—" She pauses as she stares at the man in front of her. "Oh, you're not alone."<p>

Ariadne smiles a little. "Just came here for one last stop, wouldn't be bothering you after. We have two cars this time."

"Bummer," the girl says, pouting and looking at Arthur.

"Arthur, this is Elise. Elise, Arthur."

Elise flips her dark hair back and immediately holds up her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Arthur simply nods and shakes her hand. "Don't worry, we'll be out of here as soon as possible."

"Oh, no," Elise drawls, "_you_ can stay here as long as you want."

* * *

><p>They waited for the movers to arrive so that Ariadne could tell them which to bring. Luckily, those that needed to be moved aren't a lot: shelves, books, a dresser, a full mirror, some more clothes, shoes, scarves, a radio, an art and study table and architectural materials.<p>

"Would you like some more tea?" the former roommate asks for the eighth time. "You two seem tired, come and sit down first."

Ariadne rolls her eyes. She and Elise have been roommates for three years and they're not the best of friends but she definitely knows what the taller girl is up to. "We're fine. It's late and the movers would want some sleep, I don't want them to wait."

Elise puffs and gives her a look. "How about you, Arthur?"

He shakes his head, his attention never leaving the box he's packing. "I'm good."

The other boxes that they've packed that are filled with stuffed toys, pictures and photo albums, videos, CDs, ornaments, gadgets and more books have already been placed in their cars. Arthur could see why it would take the Architect two car trips, she wanted to be careful with her school projects.

The dark haired girl grumbles and moves closer to Ariadne. "Where'd you find him? He's too focused on helping you out." Elise doesn't look at the brunette though, she's staring at the Point Man's arms. Even Ariadne couldn't blame her, she loves seeing the sleeves of Arthur's dress shirt rolled up to his elbows.

"He doesn't like to talk about his life, I wouldn't know," she replies.

"Did you ask?"

"No. We've just met, it's…we haven't really had a heart-to-heart yet." Ariadne returns to her box, fixing the contents to be able to close the cardboard and tape it. "I'm nearly done," she tells Arthur.

"What's his surname? Surely he has a Facebook, I can look him up there."

'_I doubt it…I'm not even sure if _Arthur_ is his real name.'_ Ariadne smiles. "I don't know, Elise. Why don't you ask him?" She knows that his answer would deflate Elise's hopes. "You might get lucky."

Elise grins and turns back to Arthur. "Hey, Arthur, would you add me on Facebook?"

"I'm not part of any social networking sites," he answers as he tapes the box he has closed.

"I'll find you somehow. What's your surname?" she continues.

Arthur looks over at his co-worker, she simply shrugs. "I don't like to give it out to strangers."

"Ariadne's not a stranger to you and she doesn't know."

The man in the suit straightens up, rolls down his sleeves and adjusts his tie. "That's classified information. Are you ready to go, Ari?" He puts his jacket back on and starts to walk away.

Before Elise could whine again, Ariadne walks over to them, carrying her box and standing next to Arthur. "Ready." As they walk to the door, Ariadne turns back. "Thank you, Elise. I'll be sure to pay my share for the half of the month I was here. I'll see you around."

Arthur opens the door for her and lets her out first. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Even with boxes sprawled around, it's obvious that the apartment Ariadne is living in now is much bigger than what she used to share with Elise, and definitely fancier. Once you come in through the door, there's a short hallway that leads to the living room and a through a sliding door, a balcony with a great view of the city. She opens the door and let's the cold Paris breeze fill the room. To the left would be the dining area and kitchen. To the right of the living room is a short flight of stairs that leads to more rooms. There are two bedrooms, the main bedroom, with a queen sized bed and its own bathroom and walk-in closet, and a guest bedroom. There's another bathroom, and also a big study with shelves and a bench that faces a window. Most of the rooms already have the essentials in them, just a few missing pieces here and there.<p>

Arthur could see that what the movers brought last month are kitchen wares, some tables, more books and clothes, pictures, posters and paintings, desks and more shelves. On the coffee table, there's a contract of the apartment, signatures of a man named Alphonse Belgard and Ariadne's on top of her full name, Ariadne Maeve Belaire.

"I don't mean to be rude," Arthur starts to say as he takes off his jacket, "but how could a college student afford this?"

"I didn't," she replies. "It's a birthday gift from my parents. And yes, my birthday's still months from now," she knows that he knows, "but they couldn't wait to give it to me. Give me my own space." She walks to kitchen and opens a cupboard. "I have water and a can of soda if you'd like anything to drink, they're not cold. I'll be living on take-out for a while so I can't make you anything fancy," she laughs. Arthur tells her he's fine. "And sorry I don't have any entertainment yet. I'll be carrying the radio around until I buy a stereo, a TV and a DVD player. Then I'll have to ask them to hook it on cable." Sighing, she returns to the living room with a notepad and a pen. "I'm glad they fixed the internet today."

"You'll also be needing a fridge," he says, remembering he didn't see the rectangular appliance when he passed by the kitchen.

"We decided not to buy the ones that needed electricity yet. They bought everything else so I told them that I'd pay for at least half of the appliances that aren't really for...educational purposes," she says with a little laugh.

"When do you think you can get those?"

"I'm not sure. When I have the money, I guess."

Arthur looks around again. "This is a really great place."

"Thanks." She smiles. "When we first arrived here in Paris, I was ten, it was because my grandmother became ill and my grandfather needed help. I fell in love with this place, we couldn't afford it yet, especially since Theo and I still had to go to school. Years later, Theo graduated and they decided to go back to New York. I stayed since Paris is already my home. Turns out, my parents have been saving and they got me this." She raises her arms and turns around. "This wonderful place"

Arthur nods in agreement.

They become quiet and Ariadne, not wanting to make things awkward, states, "You don't have a Facebook account."

"Of course not, too dangerous."

"If I continue with this kind of job, I'll have to shut it down."

"_If_ you continue this kind of job," he stresses with gritted teeth. "It's safe…for now."

"So will you never tell me your surname?" she asks, teasing.

"I might." He smirks. He looks at his watch and says, "I better go."

She nods. "Right, of course. I'm sorry I troubled you."

"No, it's no trouble at all. If you need any help, don't hesitate, all right?" They walk towards the door, Arthur shrugging on his jacket. "Good night, Ariadne."

"Good night, Arthur. And thank you."

Just as she opens the door, he closes it again. He leans toward her, which puzzles the brunette, and whispers, "Brandon. Arthur Blake Brandon."

He opens the door once again, gives her a nod and leaves.

Ariadne's brain finally processes the information when she sees him ride the elevator down. "Arthur Blake Brandon…" she repeats after she closes the door, a huge smile creeping up to her lips. "Huh…that's unexpected and more than I bargained for."

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted to give Arthur a sort of "fun" name and one of my original stories has a guy named Blake Brandon so I said, "Hey, why not?" I also got Ariadne's middle and surname from same original story, only she likes to be called by her first name.<strong>

**So what do you think? Do you like their names? Not like their names? Or anything you like or don't like? I'd really like to know!**

**Step Two:** **Totems - _Los Angeles, CA_**


	2. Totems - Los Angeles, CA

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed [_Lauraa-x, Neverlandspirit (anon), ElizabethV, JuseaPeterson, sandie eggo, and Nightwhisper184_], followed [_DreamOfFire, JuseaPeterson, Lauraa-x, NightWhisper184, Shangguanfeir, Steam Girl, Vicky123 and lunaacoiria_] and favorited [_JuseaPeterson_]! You all make me really happy. I'm so happy you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one, too! I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply to you all properly but I will be putting RRs by the next chapter, I want to show you all my appreciation.**

**_sandie eggo:_ **Yes, I do have all the questions ready, my drafts are just waiting to be written down, haha. And sorry for not putting your pen name properly, FF won't let me. :]

**Thank you very much S.B.A.! I know we're both busy with this freaking subject but you took the time to read and beta it! And also, my ever faithful friend, carameltootsieroll. Any other mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step Two:<span> Totems – **_**Los Angeles, CA**_

She's been putting up and tipping down her Bishop for the past three minutes. It's not that she thinks she's still on the plane and is in the dream world, it's just reassuring.

The last time she's seen any of the guys was two hours ago. She saw Cobb leave with Professor Miles, Yusuf getting on a flight back to Mombasa, Eames waiting for his luggage and Arthur getting in the cab right after hers. She misses them already. Eames had promised to give her a call, to catch up, and she hopes that he'll keep his promise since they agreed that she can't call him (in case he's on the run…again).

Tipping the Bishop once more, she sighs and decides to call room service to bring up a slice of strawberry shortcake and a cup of tea.

She rolls onto her back, looking up at the ceiling and trying to relive her moments on the plane. Her moments in the dream. Arthur's kiss. She had been so tempted to take out her Bishop that time. It was a dream, but at that moment, she didn't care. Arthur had kissed _her_ in _his_ dream. That uptight member she's been crushing on had kissed her, and when she figured out it really wasn't a distraction, she wanted to ask for another. She touches her lips and smiles. "You lucky girl," she says to herself. A soft knock and the ringing of the doorbell takes her away from the memory.

* * *

><p>As she walks along the streets of Los Angeles with the moon shining down and the lights almost blinding her, Ariadne can't help but feel lonesome. It's the weekend so she sees families walking around, couples holding hands, friends hanging out, tourists and the occasional L.A. natives walking alone. <em>'Maybe this was a bad idea,'<em> she thinks, _'just go back to the hotel, book a flight back to Paris.'_ She pulls her jacket closer and puts her hands inside the pockets, looking down and continuing to walk forward, despite her decision.

"Would you care for some company, miss?" someone asks her.

At any other time, she'd ignore it and walk along, but she recognizes the voice. Her insides flip and she tries to keep a smile from forming. Ariadne looks up and blinks at the suited man in front of her. "I'm sorry?"

"I can't help but notice you looking lonely." Arthur smiles at her. His messenger bag is hanging comfortably by his side.

"Wouldn't I make you late for your job interview?" The smile she's been holding finds its way to her lips, teasingly. Who would go to a job interview this late at night? "Wouldn't want you to lose a good position."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Your company is worth more than a job, trust me."

Ariadne can't help but blush at that. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, sir. But it does make me want to take up your offer. Are you headed anywhere particular?" She steps closer to him and they begin to walk forward.

"Crowne Plaza Hotel," he replies. "I was going to meet with an Architect."

She raises her eyebrows, completely forgetting that they shouldn't know each other. "Really? Why? Do you need to talk to me about something?"

"I wanted to see if you're okay," he says. "If the job had any…negative effects on you."

"Arthur, it's only been a few hours."

"We've been stuck there for a week. That's the longest you've been in a dream. You went to Limbo with Dom, that hell of a place." He narrows his eyes. "I'm worried."

Ariadne boldly laces her hands with his and squeezes them. "I'm okay." When she notices Arthur furrowing his eyebrows, she asks him, "What's wrong?"

"You in Limbo," he answers without hesitation, "I don't like it."

"It's done, I'm here. Alive. Sane." She lets go of his hand and fingers her Bishop. "Roll your die if you have to."

Arthur suddenly stops and faces her. "Ari…" he breathes. He lifts up his hands and touches her hair, her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders and her arms. "I've never been to Limbo but I know that…it might have been easier to avoid being lost in Limbo because you and Dom went there on purpose, but it doesn't mean you _couldn't_ get lost."

Ariadne doesn't reply. A part of her is pissed at Arthur for worrying too much. She knows the risks and she took it because she wanted to save their asses. She was able to wake up from Limbo and all dream levels at the correct time, right? She's the only one to do it. The most inexperienced member went to Limbo and back, sane, and on the dot. A part of her feels giddy that Arthur is worrying too much. For her.

Before she can think of a response, he lets go of her and they continue to walk. She looks at him and asks, "How long do you have to stay?"

He shrugs. "For now, until I feel like it."

Deciding to go for it with the new found courage, she wonders, "Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow?" She never makes the first move, and technically, Arthur made the first move. But she doesn't know when she'll see him again. Will he call her if there's another job in need of an architect? Will he call just to check up on her?

Arthur looks surprised and she wonders if she's being too fast. Then, he relaxes and gives her a smile. "I can make reservations. Shall I pick you up at, say, seven?"

Ariadne's heart flutters; all she can do is nod.

* * *

><p>Arthur told her that he made reservations in a place called Bestia, a restaurant on the other side of the city. She had to research, making sure that she had the right outfit before going out and buying an extravagant dress.<p>

Now, she's standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, thankful that she brought along a white sundress and a light brown cardigan. Her brown boots would have to do in this occasion, she didn't bother bringing her brown wedges and she feels really bad about it. '_Didn't think Arthur and I would go on a date,_' she thinks, '_no…just…two friends having dinner._' Combing her hands through her hair again, she mentally pats herself for doing a good job with her make-up.

The buzz of the doorbell makes her jump. Arthur said he would be picking her up at six, changing the time he mentioned the night before, since their table is reserved for seven.

As she walks to the door, she adjusts the pink belt that hangs around her waist and the scarf around her neck. She's used to seeing Arthur and his immaculate suits during her times with her co-workers, but when she opens the door, seeing him in a grey three-piece suit and smiling at her, her heart starts to beat faster than usual. '_This isn't a date. You're friends,_' she reminds herself, '_just friends._' She greets him, "Hi."

"Hi. Are you ready to go?"

"Let me just grab my bag," she tells him. She runs back inside and picks her little brown bag.

* * *

><p>The dim lights and the chatter of the people around her makes Ariadne feel…good. The place is perfect, not too fancy and not too casual. She also hasn't eaten Italian in a long time. Arthur, being a gentleman, had pulled her chair back for her to sit before he sat across from her. Ariadne orders Casarecce al Pomodoro and Gates of Eden while Arthur, the Pistachio Pappardelle and Refreshing.<p>

"Are you okay with this place?" he asks after the waiter leaves.

She nods. "Have you been here before?"

"Just once, a meeting with a client."

Ariadne surveys the area one more time, taking in the designs of the restaurant. She loves the idea of a warehouse-like theme outside but a beautiful and elegant restaurant inside. It'll actually make a great dream design.

When their food arrives, they chat about her college, how she's doing and what she plans to do in the future. She realizes that Arthur likes to steer away from questions that involve him.

"There's nothing to know," he says coolly when she asks him about his family. And she drops the subject.

The rest of the dinner goes by in silence. Ariadne feels the tension and she tries desperately to come up with something they could both talk about without having to touch on topics that would make Arthur uncomfortable.

It's when their desserts come, both ordering Crème Fraîche Panna Cotta, that Ariadne blurts out, "Why's your totem a loaded die?"

Arthur stops from picking his food and furrows his eyebrows. She starts to fidget, wishing she could take back the question that he clearly didn't want to answer yet. She made sure not to ask him any more personal questions but the thought arrived and she's curious. She doesn't expect him to answer even if a small part of her wishes he would. "I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"Ever since I was young I always liked to be sure, to be precise. I wanted to control outcomes. My brother liked being spontaneous, taking up chances. Board games were always his thing," he pauses. "One time, our parents took us to a factory for his birthday and he was allowed to get any game he wanted. While walking along the dice makers, one fell out the machine." He fishes out his die and places it on the table. "It's a defect, the number six has black dots while everything else, except the number one, was white. I took it, kept it in my room ever since. When Mal told me about totems, my brother Edward was the first thing I thought of—how he liked to be surprised, something that isn't allowed in this job. Then I thought about the die, when you roll it, you don't know what it'll land on, the results can be surprising. It's the only thing I know no one had ever touched yet. So I modified it." He shrugs. "Now it's a die that's always sure and precise." He doesn't look at her, instead he resumes eating.

She stares at him, surprised that he actually answered her question. Ariadne feels like he just spilled his life story to her. His perception on reality and dreams with his die is clear, and it makes her wonder if his relationship with his brother is as close as she imagines.

Suddenly, she says, "My grandfather taught me how to play chess. The bishop's his favorite piece, and since I didn't know any better, it became my favorite and well, it just stuck." She sees Arthur look up at her, listening. "He always let me cheat in games, card games, board games, tic-tac-toe, anything really, just not in chess. It's his favorite, learned it himself when he was young. As I grew older, I learned why it's so important to him not to cheat. Strategy...makes you think. He was training me to use my mind. Taught me to...build structures of strategies." She smiles. "When I visit him in New York, his chess set is always ready. If I don't see it on the table when I get to their place, I know something's wrong."

Arthur nods, and she knows he understands her view on reality and dreams.

"And thank you," she says.

"For what?" Arthur asks, raising an eyebrow.

"For telling me about your totem. I know it must've been personal but you told me anyways." She raises her cocktail. "Toast?"

He smiles and raises his cocktail as well. "Toast."

* * *

><p><strong>This was fun to write. I know the ending may seem too abrupt but I'd like to call it a cliffhanger, haha. I hope you all enjoyed it! I'd love to know what you thought about my take on the "totem origins". Are they believable? Is it still in character? :]<strong>

**I did research on the restaurant, I hope I got it correctly. Also, I tried to make this chapter like the last one, where Ariadne only asks one question, but it's impossible.**

**Step Three: Joining the Dreamshare World – _Dublin, Ireland_**

**Please bear with me about the boring questions, it'll get better soon, I promise! Since their relationship is still starting, questions are still simple. :]**


	3. Joining Dreamshare - Dublin, Ireland

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hi, there! I forgot to mention that other characters will be seen regularly now. What's AriArthur without Philippa and Eames, right? And I don't think I'll be putting much drama or action because I've always intended this to be a light-hearted fic. It'll be a fluffy thing. I hope that's okay with you. It's supposed to be a one-shot with little drabbles for each question but the first chapter turned into a full blown story. Thank you to S.B.A. for beta-ing even if we're both supposed to be doing our papers! And, of course, carameltootsieroll! Other mistakes are mine. Thank you so much to new followers and favoriters!**

**_NightWhisper184_: **Thank you! I'm so happy you still found them in character and the explanation of the totems.

**_JuseaPeterson_: **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed those parts, they were my favorite parts to write so it paid off, haha. It was a bit difficult for me to do their totems without worrying too much since they're an essential part in their lives. Yay! I hope you enjoy this one!

**_D.B_: **Hi, Early Bird, hehe. Thank you! I know, and I really wanted their cocktails, too, haha! I hope you enjoy this chapter and was worth the wait (instead of spoiling yourself), hihi ;]

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step Three:<span> Joining the Dreamshare World – _Dublin, Ireland_**

_3 months after L.A._

"I don't like it," Arthur says sternly with his arms folded in front of him. "Ariadne, you are _not_ to come under with us. Mr. Trent is a dangerous man, he's had extractors train his subconscious."

"You can't just leave me here in Cork while you ride a train to Dublin!"

He shakes his head. "We won't be leaving you here, I'll book a flight for you back to Paris. Once you're done, you're heading straight home."

"I lived through the inception, Arthur, I think I can handle an extraction."

Arthur sighs. "It's your first job since Fischer, and don't you have to finish your exams?"

Ariadne pauses. _'Damn, he's right._' She quickly tries to think of an excuse. "You need me to help you through the designs."

Arthur purses his lips. "Ari, we can handle it."

She shrugs. "I know you guys can, but I want to make sure you'll be able to save your butts once you're there."

"We've saved ourselves countless of times before." He unfolds his arms and places his hands in his pockets. "Ari, please, don't be stubborn. You can't come with us."

Someone clears their throat and appears behind Ariadne. "No, I think she'll be a great addition, Arthur darling. She has a point, she _is_ the only one who's an expert in all settings."

"Thank you, Eames," Ariadne says, smiling at him. She turns back to Arthur. "Well?"

"She has final exams—"

"Professor Miles can handle that," she interrupts him. _'I hope.'_

"Miles doesn't want you in this job—in this kind of job, I mean," Arthur argues.

Eames chuckles. "I doubt he'll let his _brightest_ and _best_," he winks at Ariadne, "fail. I'm sure he remembers how it felt during his first time with dreams."

They watch Arthur narrow his eyes at them before nodding. "Okay, fine. You're going in with us but you stick with me or Eames, understand?"

Ariadne nods happily. When Arthur leaves, she turn to Eames. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"I think I've heard it once or twice," Eames says, laughing.

* * *

><p>In reality time, they've been sitting down, dreaming, for nearly three hours. They left Mr. Trent sleeping in the first coach. Knowing that he would be suspicious, they had to leave right away, having to rely on their employer's news whether it was successful or not. Yusuf had moved to the farthest coach, Arthur didn't bother to look for Eames—knowing they'll see each other very soon—while their Extractor, Hewitt, ran once the job was done. Arthur made sure that he and Ariadne would be staying together, breaking the rule of separating. Mr. Trent had asked for a private coach but thanks to Hewitt's connections, they were able to ride on it as well.<p>

"I told you I'm okay," Ariadne whispers as she steps out of the train. "And I followed your orders."

A small trace of a smile can be seen on Arthur's lips. "Let's just get out of here," he says. He has both his hands full, a travelling bag in his right and the PASIV in his left. Even with both cases, he still offered to bring her backpack which she refused. The travelling bag pushes her lightly, Arthur's way of telling her to move along. "I've booked us a hotel."

With Arthur leading her, Ariadne couldn't look at the sights as properly as she wanted to. During the past hour, she had been giving him nothing but glares. It's either he doesn't notice or doesn't care. When they reach the hotel, instead of following him inside right away, she hesitates. This is her first time in Dublin and a huge breath of air escapes her body as she sees the building in front of her. "Wow."

When Arthur notices that she isn't beside him, he looks back and sees her in the middle of the sidewalk. He walks to her and waits patiently, also admiring the view. "It's one of the reasons why I like Dylan Hotel," he says. "Old style apartment-looking from the outside…wait until you see what's inside. Come on." He nudges her gently.

Ariadne continues to stare at the beautiful building as they reach the front steps. They arrive at the desk and Arthur talks to the man behind it while Ariadne admires the wonderful hotel. Similar to the restaurant she and Arthur went to for their date—catch-up—the inside is elegant and glamorous. "Expensive," she mutters. "How's the service?"

"Worth it," Arthur replies as he gets the keys.

* * *

><p>Ariadne had invited Arthur to go to the bar with her downstairs to have short conversation about the job. Unlike other bars, the place is quiet, it almost feels like a fancy restaurant. "Is Hewitt trustworthy?" she asks.<p>

"I've worked with him a couple of times," he tells her as he takes a sip of his wine, "he's okay. Doesn't like to stay around much after a job but he always keeps his word. You'll be having your share in a week or two."

_'If we're successful.'_ She nods and drinks. "I was surprised when he just left, he was always so open with us during the preparation of the job and then he suddenly leaves."

"That's Hewitt. When you work with him again, it's like you're friends who see each other every day." He shrugs.

"Takes the job seriously then," she says.

Arthur changes the subject, asking her about her finals…again. Ariadne rolls her eyes and leans forward, "It's going to be fine. I'll be back in Paris by the end of the week and I've talked to Professor Miles, I called him and asked him to cover for me."

"I bet he wasn't happy."

"Of course not, but," she leans back on her chair, "he promised to help me and he is a well-respected professor there. He just told me not to do it often."

"You're graduating soon."

"One more year and I'm out," she replies with a huge grin on her face. Then she frowns. "If you need an Architect, you'll still call me, right?"

He hesitates. Ariadne gives him a hard look. "I'll have to call Miles first if one comes up during exam months."

She pouts. "Fair enough." Ariadne chews her bottom lip before telling him, "I want to see the sights tomorrow. You didn't exactly let me enjoy the view a while ago. Will you be okay with me being out in the open?"

Arthur places his glass back on the table, tipping it in circles and watching the liquid slosh around. "I'll go with you."

"Will you give me a history lesson?" she teases.

"Only if you'd like—and if I believe it to be interesting," he replies, smirking.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh no, even benches will have their histories told."

"Hey," he feigns hurt, "I won't tell everything."

She chuckles and he does, too.

* * *

><p>Ariadne had been awake since six in the morning, excited for her trip around Dublin. She's read about it but she never really found the time to visit. Her family's too busy to travel anywhere except Paris and Brooklyn and the occasional neighboring cities and states. She looks outside her window, prepared to see the city. <em>'If this job requires me to travel, I might just continue,'<em> she thinks to herself.

She's happy she brought her camera along. She wasn't sure if she'd have the time to look around but she's glad she took the chance. Her trusty brown bag has been sitting on the small, round table, contents readily packed. She grabs her white scarf and wraps it around her neck, next is her red jacket and then her bag. She skips to the door and opens it just as Arthur is about to ring the bell.

Instead of greeting him, she drags him away. "Let's go!"

Arthur quickly shuts her door and lets her lead. "Do you even know where to go first?"

She stops. "No. Do you?"

"I hailed us a cab, he'll drop us off in...somewhere," he smiles when he sees her frown, "and we can walk from there and back here. We'll be back by nine or ten."

"What would I do without you?"

* * *

><p>Ariadne tugs Arthur's arm as they walk along Bushy Park. Ariadne had been able to take pictures of buildings and places she found interesting while Arthur lectured her.<p>

"Do you have something about this place?" she asks. '_It's beautiful,'_ she thinks to herself. She wonders how such a clean, beautiful park exists. She knows she's exaggerating but being in a new place makes her biased.

He shakes his head. "Nothing I know would interest you. The first owner of this place was named Arthur, though."

Ariadne chuckles. "Yeah, fun fact." She lets go of his arm and walks ahead, enjoying the scenery. Taking out her camera, she continues to take snap shots of anything that interests her: butterflies, birds, pets, flowers, the children in the playground, etc. She turns around and sees Arthur smiling, his cute dimples showing, at the children she had just taken a picture of. Raising her camera, she quickly pushes the button, taking her chance of getting a picture of the Point Man. She looks at the screen and grins. "Perfect."

"What is?"

She looks up at him, the grin still on her face. "This!" She holds up the camera and he looks at it, studying his own picture. "It's a candid moment."

He looks at her. "I don't normally let people take pictures of me, too dangerous."

Ariadne shrugs. "Not gonna happen, Arthur. I'm keeping it." She turns away from him and finds an empty bench. For the first time in five hours, she feels her legs weaken. Sighing, she sits and goes through her gallery. Arthur sits beside her, looking at the pictures, too. "This job doesn't allow you to do anything fun."

"It allows me to travel the world," he says.

"Yeah, on the run," she replies sarcastically. She looks at him and sees a small smile on his lips. "What?"

"You're re-considering this kind of job, aren't you?"

She scoffs. "Oh, please, Arthur. I'm in this pretty deep. Besides, I can't design paradoxical architecture in reality, and that's the best thing to do. Penrose Steps. A hospital that looks like a secret base in the middle of a deserted mountain top in the winter. A restaurant with a beach, Arthur. Not a beach with a restaurant. A restaurant with a beach."

Arthur silently agrees with her.

"Why'd you join?"

He looks at her, thinking of the question. "What?"

"You can't even take a picture of yourself. How'd you get in dream sharing?"

Arthur stares at her before leaning back and looking up. "I had a choice, just like you. My father was in the army and he knew about dream sharing but he didn't approve of it. Said it could get complicated. He visited Paris, bumped into Miles whom he knew as a family friend and they talked about their different views on it. As you know, when Miles starts to talk, you can't help but agree."

Ariadne chuckles and nods. "I can relate."

"So Dad decided to give it a try and he stayed for a couple of years. He met Mom and she became pregnant with me. Dad didn't want us in danger so he cleared himself, tied loose ends, rebuilt holes, and started a family. They got married a year before Edward was born. Dad was—in a way, still is—a Point Man and he continued to do research for different companies, freelance, always hiding behind a name. I guess he missed it. When I was old enough, he taught me his tricks, in case I decided to do that as a side job, it made money, after all," he chuckles. "One day, Cobb came to the house, asking for help for a dangerous job, it was on the same day I was visiting. He didn't want to so I volunteered since all he said was research and I told him that I'm as good as my dad." He pauses, "I recently finished college, criminal justice, studied some law and psychology. I was twenty-two."

"I'm sure he didn't want you to go with Cobb."

He shakes his head. "But Cobb needed help and Dad allowed me to make a choice. My first dream share was with him, in case anything happened. And I knew then that there's nothing quite like it."

"It's pure creation, isn't it?" She smiles at him. "How'd you do on your first job?"

"Cobb said I beat my dad, that must be good," he replies, smirking.

"I'm sure you did," she says, laughing. "I'm sure your family's worried." He doesn't answer and she immediately gets the message. "Well," she starts, trying to lighten the mood, "you know how I got here."

Arthur nods. "Yeah, I do."

They watch the people walk around for a few minutes before Arthur looks at his watch. "Shall we go? I still have some places I wanna lecture you about."

Ariadne smiles and stands. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. I hope you enjoyed this! Tell me what you think of Arthur's background and this chapter in general, I'd love to hear your thoughts! I decided to use Arthur's dad since I realized that when he mentioned where he was supposed to go after Cobol went wrong, Dom seemed to know who was there and maybe they were close, too. I'm trying to make all these in Ariadne's POV but I have plans on showing you guys Arthur's thoughts in all of the questions, but that won't be anytime soon.<strong>

**If you know my other story, Halo, I've changed the title because I remembered that my original AriArthur song is At the Beginning by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx. Oh, and I'll be taking requests for that one since I realized I'm too focused on this, haha.**

**If you're interested to see the future questions and countries our dear Point Man and Architect will be, I've posted a link in my profile.**

**And now, for the question I dread. I'm not good at art at all. Like, really. If you see my drawing of smiley faces, you'll think they're mangoes. Almost everyone said they were. My close friend who's good at art teases me about it sometimes but it's so understandable, haha! So, anyways, to my question...can someone please make some sort of cover or banner or whatever for this story and At the Beginning? Pretty, pretty please? I'll repay you with a request of your choice!**

**Step Four: Hobbies — _Charlottetown, PE_**

**So sorry for the long note, guys, won't happen again. We're getting to sillier ones, guys. I'm very excited to start. I think the super silliness starts in chapter...9, but the following questions aren't serious ones anymore and the answers are pretty funny, I think, so, I hope you're excited!**


	4. Hobbies - Charlottetown, PE

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hi there! I'm sorry I didn't get to update last week, had a requirement that blew everyone's minds. I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you all like it! Thank you to new followers [little dhampire 13, winnie2, Soujiku] and new favoriters [little dhampire 13, kieli13, yasybelle, anonymousninja007, carameltootsieroll], you don't know how happy you make me. Thank you also to readers and reviewers! :]**

**NightWhisper184:** Thank you! Making a backstory for Arthur can be hard so I'm really happy you liked it. This has a lot of AriArthur, hope you enjoy!  
><strong>Neverlandspirit:<strong> You really made my day when I saw your review! I cannot thank you enough for it! I'm so happy you like both the story and my writing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>JuseaPeterson:<strong> This chapter is too fluffy, like I really don't know how it happened, haha! I'm glad you enjoyed Arthur's background, I really wanted Arthur to learn from a family member and not a stranger (or Cobb). I'll miss the serious steps but the silly ones are going to be worth it, promise! I hope you enjoy this!  
><strong>Carameltootsieroll:<strong> How do I even thank you!? But that made me think…what is kilig in English? Giddy? Haha! I'm so happy you like my writing style! It can get confusing but it's how I work and it won't feel right anymore. My goal is to get you in the Inception fandom, but I've done my ultimate goal: make you ship *ahem, you know*. I'm glad I got the right amount, sadly, I think this one is too fluffy :"] You're welcome! Love you too!

**Warning: Mild swearing. Super fluffiness. **

**Thank you to carameltoostieroll for the beta! Other mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step Four:<span>** **Hobbies** — **_Charlottetown, PE_**

_2 months after Dublin (August)_

Ariadne is still amazed with Arthur's abilities to ride first class every single time. She knows the extracting business pays well—too well—but just how many jobs does he take a year to be able to spend so much without worry? From her seat next to the window she sneaks a glance at him. He's quietly reading a book he brought with him, a hardcover with the flap taken out.

Arthur turns to her. "Yes?"

"No, nothing." She shakes her head and looks back out, enjoying the clear view of the sky and clouds. She knows Arthur hates it when she looks as if she's about to ask a question but never continues. They've talked about it but sometimes, she just can't help but stare—and it has nothing to do with her crush on him. Maybe.

"We're landing in a while, would you like to head out for dinner after unpacking?"

"That would be nice," she says, nodding and suppressing a yawn.

"Eames and I usually go to the pub, but," he grimaces, "I'd rather you not go there. And I know you don't like seafood. Are you in the mood for steak, perhaps?"

Ariadne's eyes widen. "Shit, yes, Arthur! The last time I had steak was when my family visited Paris!"

He chuckles. "Steak it is, then. I'll make reservations once we get settled in."

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Arthur, I can't afford this!" Ariadne exclaims as she takes in the unit. "This isn't a hotel! It's romantic getaway!"<p>

"I made reservations for two," Arthur murmurs. "They must have thought that they heard wrong on the phone when they saw us. It's a suite, usually used by couples, they must've assumed we're together."

Ariadne pauses. She's not sure whether she should be more worried about the payment or that she's sharing a suite with Arthur.

"I'm paying for the suite, you don't have to worry about it," he assures her. "And I can sleep on the couch, you have the bed." She's about to disagree but he's already walking in. "Come along, sweetheart. I'll make dinner reservations."

Ariadne stays rooted in her spot for five more minutes.

* * *

><p>When she steps inside, Ariadne is in awe.<p>

The Great George will not disappoint you. The suite is a two-storey, homey "romantic getaway". Downstairs is the kitchen, a living room with a love seat couch and fireplace and a small powder room. Upstairs is where the bedroom is, with a king sized bed and a Jacuzzi at the far corner—really?—and the bathroom (with another Jacuzzi and so much glass). There's a balcony that gives a beautiful view of the garden. A kitchenette and a lounge room are also on the second floor, it's the little space that connects the stairs and the bedroom.

"I can't let you to stay on the couch, it can only fit two people when they're sitting side by side," Ariadne tells him.

Arthur shrugs. "I can manage. You know I'm used to being in compromising positions."

"We can both sleep on the bed," she says without thinking. She blushes and covers her mouth. "I mean, it's a king sized bed, we can fit." Looking away, she continues, "O-only if you w-w-want. We don't h-have to-to, really. Just a s-s-suggestion." She never stutters. _'There goes the first for everything.'_

They don't speak for a minute. When Ariadne looks back up, she sees him smiling at her. "If you really don't mind, I'd like that." Arthur drops his bags beside the right side of the bed, the one nearest to the door. "You take the other side, it's much safer."

Ariadne nods, still blushing red, and moves her bags to the left side of the bed. "Do you mind if I take a shower first?"

"Not at all," he shakes his head, "I'll go downstairs and make reservations. You don't have to wear anything too formal."

"Thanks." She nods and heads to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When she comes out wearing only a bathrobe and a pair of fuzzy slippers (care of the hotel, of course) and her hair dripping wet, she doesn't expect Arthur to be on the bed staring angrily at the floor. "Oh," she gasps and instantly crosses her arms in front of her, "Arthur, I—"<p>

He looks up and she swears she can see some pink in his cheeks. "Uh...sorry, I didn't know you didn't bring your clothes inside. I just," he clears his throat, "I just wanted to tell you that we won't be having steak tonight, I'm sorry."

She shrugs. "It's all right. You didn't get to reserve?"

"They're booked," he answers. "The only place that's around here that I could get a reservation in is The Brickhouse Kitchen and Bar, and I'll be honest and say I don't like the food there but I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," she says, "you know I wouldn't even mind if we go to the pub."

He frowns. "I'm not bringing you there."

She chuckles. "I know, but I just wanted _you_ to know."

Arthur smiles and gets up from the bed. "You can change in here while I go and take a shower."

Ariadne walks over to her bag and hears Arthur shut the door. She takes out a black, cotton, long-sleeved shirt that reaches her mid-thigh, black tights and a grey and black striped scarf. She brought with her a pair of white flats but she decides against it and wears her black lace boots instead. Tying her hair in a ponytail, she puts on a little make-up and packs her brown bag.

Arthur walks out already wearing a light blue dress shirt tucked inside grey slacks held up by black belt. He's holding his neatly folded used clothes and puts them inside the closet. "Ready to go?" he asks.

* * *

><p><em>'They don't call it "The Brickhouse Kitchen &amp; Bar" for nothing,'<em> she thinks as she looks around the room. "I love the vibes this place gives, why didn't you suggest this before?"

"I don't like the food here, Ari," he repeats. He sips from his glass of red wine and looks up to see if they're food is coming. "I'm sorry I didn't let you order."

That still doesn't sit well with the Architect but she lets it go, she trusts Arthur's decision. "It's fine, I'd rather not order food that isn't good anyways."

When a server approaches their table, Arthur says, "These two are the only ones I can stand." Ariadne's eyes widen in delight as the two, mouth-watering desserts are right in front of her. "S'Mores Our Way and Cranberry Sticky Toffee Pudding. I guarantee this is worth not ordering dinner."

"Shit, Arthur, let's dig in!"

The food is too good for Ariadne to remember to socialize with Arthur. She cuts the pudding using her fork and munches on it, next is the s'mores. She sighs in content when the melted filling hits her taste buds.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Arthur asks suddenly.

Ariadne looks up and sees the grin on his face. "Very, very," she replies. She notices he hasn't lifted his fork. "Aren't you gonna eat?" She shoves the plates in front of him. "I can't enjoy this all by myself."

He smiles and gets a forkful of both. "Too sweet," he comments, "but worth it."

As they continue to eat, Ariadne asks, "When are we meeting the team?"

Arthur looks up. "The team?"

"Don't we have a job?"

He furrows his eyebrows. "I don't think we're on the same page."

She stops eating and leans forward. "We don't have a job?"

He shakes his head. "No. I'm not always travelling because of jobs."

Ariadne chews her bottom lip. "Then why did you bring me here?"

"I want to bring you somewhere tomorrow," he answers, looking down at his food, red creeping up from his neck to his cute ears. "I saw an article and I thought of you, you might enjoy it."

The brunette stares at him, her fork inside her mouth. "Oh, Arthur..."

"I know I should have told you before I got you from Paris but you didn't even let me finish before you said yes and went back inside to grab your stuff." He sips from his wine and has a difficult time swallowing. "Um...I was just so happy you agreed I forgot to tell you why we're here. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all!" she replies quickly—too quickly. "I mean, I love adventures."

Arthur begins to pick at the pudding. "I know you'll like this one."

There's an awkward silence. Ariadne decides to break it. She takes a piece of the s'mores and, before putting it inside her mouth, she asks, "So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," he replies, a smirk forming on his lips.

She pouts. "Please?"

He shakes his head. "Just make sure you wear something you'd wear for when you go roller skating."

* * *

><p>And she did. With her pink scarf and matching pink cotton shorts, a plain, white long sleeve shirt and red and white striped knee socks, her hair up in high pigtails, Ariadne looks like she's ready to shoot a dance video.<p>

She looks at the bed she and Arthur shared last night and a grin immediately forms on her face. Sure, nothing had happened, she didn't wake up with his arms draped over her like how it works in movies, but feeling the weight of Arthur on the bed she's sleeping on makes her wonder how life would if she woke up next to him every morning. At some point, early in the morning, she woke up and she noticed she was facing her bedmate. She had watched him for a few minutes, trying to see how he sleeps without a PASIV connected to him.

There's movement coming from behind her. "Arthur, I didn't bring my—" She turns around and freezes.

Arthur. Hair not gelled but combed to perfection. In a white t-shirt. Sneakers. And shorts. Jean shorts.

"Are you okay?" is the first thing she asks.

He nods slowly. "Are you?"

"I'm not so sure," she answers as she continues to stare. "I'm not used to," she raises her arms and gestures towards him, "this. That."

He holds up a duffel bag. "I'm bringing a change of clothes for later."

She sighs in relief. "Okay, good."

Arthur's lips quirk. "What were you trying to tell me earlier?"

"I didn't bring my roller-skates," she says.

"Don't worry, that's why I brought you here."

* * *

><p>They reach a park a few minutes later. Confederation Landing Park is majestic. With the beautiful ocean in front of them, lovely flowers and a creaky boardwalk and even an oval skating ground. There aren't much people, just some walking around and skating, some senior citizens and couples sitting on benches.<p>

Ariadne likes this park.

Arthur leads her towards a hut and asks her to get her wallet and cellphone. "I don't think you'd like to go around with something hanging around you, do you?" He brings up her bag and then his, taking the number from the man inside and placing it in his back pocket. Ariadne's still trying to grasp the fact that Arthur isn't in an immaculate suit.

Walking again to another nearby hut, Arthur talks to the lady manning it. "I called earlier this morning for two roller-skates."

"Name, please?" she asks as she looks down her clipboard.

"Campbell."

Ariadne smiles a little at the made-up name.

The lady nods. "Right, it's here. If you'll just wait a moment." She disappears behind a door.

"You're skating, too, Mr. Campbell?" Ariadne wonders.

"That's why I'm wearing this." He points to his shorts and frowns. "I think it'll be worth it."

The lady reappears with two skates, a dark blue one with white laces and a white one with pink laces, there are two net bags on her shoulders filled with protective gear. "Did I get the right sizes?"

Arthur inspects it and nods. "Yes, thank you." He gives a few bills and hands the white skates and one bag to Ariadne. "Put it on."

Ariadne sits on the nearest bench, hurriedly toes off her shoes and puts the skates on. The protective gears are too loose so she adjusts them tighter. Arthur approaches her and grabs her shoes, she doesn't even bother to look up as she slides her feet back and forth. "It's been so long," she murmurs.

When she looks up, Arthur is gliding back to her. The sight of him in roller-skates and protective gear makes her want to giggle. _'At least he's not in a suit.'_ This, she can handle. "Shall we go for a stroll?"

Ariadne nods and begins to skate away. When she looks back over her shoulder, she sees Arthur grinning at her. She slows her pace, gesturing for him to come over. He quickly catches up to her and they begin to circle the pavement.

The weather is great. There's a gentle breeze that comes every now and then and the sunshine is perfect, not too hot. They hear birds chirping happily and families bonding and enjoying themselves, Ariadne sees Arthur look at them longingly and she wonders if he's remembering his family or wanting one just like the ones they're seeing.

"Roller-skating is my hobby," she says, breaking the silence. "Roller-blading is fun, too, but I grew up roller-skating, so it's still different."

"It's hard not to know after seeing trophies and certificates in your apartment...and records," he says the last part like he's been caught.

She decides to tease him. "You're still doubting whether you trust me or not?"

"No!" he defends himself. "I like to check-up on you, to see how you're doing." After a few strides, he says, "I've always liked this park, so when I saw the article about rentals, I immediately thought of you."

Ariadne can't help but smile. "When my friends found out that I'm a good skater, they made me join some competitions."

"And you won a lot."

"I did," she nods, "but I wasn't happy. Roller-skating is a hobby, something I like to do for fun, to relax. Not as something I have to train and compete with other people for. Sure, the prizes at the end were promising but I didn't feel it, you know? So I stopped, didn't roller-skate for a long time. Mom and Dad shipped me my awards and recognition when they bought me my apartment. It was the last thing I unpacked, I didn't want you to see it."

During Ariadne's first few days in her new apartment, Arthur had been helping her unpack. At first it was an apology for breaking his promise of helping her unpack when he found out that she's been losing sleep. Then he offered her a ride home when she walked to the warehouse, wanting to stretch her legs in the morning but didn't know she would be staying later than usual, and he stayed in her apartment again, helping her with the kitchen appliances. When Cobb noticed the progress and hard work the team had done, he allowed them a day off and Arthur and Ariadne spent their day cleaning up. Arthur never saw the medals, cups and framed certificates on the shelf in the living room and the wheeled shoes by her shoe-rack until he visited her a few months before their job in Ireland.

"I have two because they were on sale in my favorite store back in Brooklyn," she says, wondering if he's thinking about the different pairs by the rack. The black one has black laces and dark pink wheels. On the side, there are thick green, pink and blue stripes. The white one is similar, with light pink laces and light pink wheels. Instead of having colorful stripes on the side, it has three different shades of pink. "My roller-blades are from the same store. They were also on sale and I guess I really wanted to try them out." The blades are white with the wheels being gray and pink flowers on the side. "And yes, I have protective gear."

"You never brought it up so I didn't," he says. "Thought you might want to keep it a secret."

Her smile softens. "It's not that. I guess, I never thought that you'd be interested in something so shallow as my hobby."

His head whips towards her. "I'm very interested in you."

She stops and turns.

Arthur stops in front of her and clears his throat. He continues, "I mean. You're a very interesting person, Ari. Knowing more about you...fascinates me."

She blushes. _'Keep calm, keep calm. Turn the attention to him.'_ She breathes and they begin to skate again. "And what's your hobby?"

"I don't really have a hobby. Didn't you hear Eames? Nothing I do is fun."

"For him. I want to know what you do for fun."

He thinks for a little while. "I like to ride the bike. Edward and I would always have a race."

She smiles at that. "Really? I've always thought you'd be a collector of some sort."

Arthur lets a small smile appear. "Eames was so determined to find my coin and stamp collection."

"Do you have any of those?"

He shakes his head. "He was surprised to learn that I like go-karting."

"You do!?" Ariadne gasps, tilting herself to stop. Arthur doesn't wait for her. Once she takes it in, she quickly follows him.

"Everyone always is," he answers. "Whenever I line up or talk to the man in the front desk, people give me these doubting looks."

"I'm not surprised they do."

"They're shocked I'm good at it."

"You must be, you're good at everything." She sees him turning pink. "You have to let me watch you one day."

"I plan to," he says. She's not sure if he's being honest. "Maybe even let you race me. Loser buys dinner?"

She laughs. "You're on."

They go around in silence again, people watching. At some point, Ariadne hooks her arm around Arthur's and they drag themselves towards the pavement overlooking the ocean. She likes the smell of his aftershave and cologne. When she looks at him, he's staring up at the clouds. "Thank you, Arthur."

He looks back down. "You're welcome. I wanted you to have a good start for your last school year. I'm glad you're enjoying."

"I challenge you to a race, loser by dinner." She says, a wicked grin forming on her face.

"I have plans for tonight," he admits. "A picnic by a hill while we do my two other favorite hobbies."

"And what're they?" she asks.

"Cloud-watching and stargazing," he replies. "I hope you don't mind."

"Sounds wonderful," she says, nodding enthusiastically.

They agree that the noontime sun is getting too hot so they decide to go back to the round pavement. Ariadne scans the crowd, an idea forming inside her head. She lets go of Arthur's arms and skates away. "Five rounds! Loser buys dinner tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><strong>I had fun writing about them in the park. Eames was supposed to be here but I'm saving it for chapter 6. What do you think of Arthur and Ariadne's hobbies? And yes, I got them from Whip It and Premium Rush, except for Arthur's "real hobbies". I wanted something exciting for him, but I still hope that it fits. I apologize if there are errors in the settings; as usual, I just researched and I'm not very sure about how I understood them properly.<strong>

**I promise I won't be writing a lot of dinner scenes anymore because I'm honestly tired of it (I'll be mentioning them, though). Also, I decided to start putting the months since there might be some confusion (except for the first two chapters).**

**If anyone is interested, I put a link in a profile about how some stuff looks like. I'll be updating it when new things come out. Right now, we have Ariadne's dress from chapter 2 and her roller-skates and roller-blades.**

**Step Five:**** Colors – _Selfoss, Iceland_**

**The next chapter is the second "step" I thought of (after surnames) so I'm very excited for it. It'll also explain why Ariadne's skates and blades are that color. It's nothing exciting but she doesn't seem like the type to favor the color pink and I don't want you guys to think that I'm not considering them as characters. There'll be mentions of Mal in future chapters, and I look forward to that because she's awesome when she's not a shade. And really, I have no idea how my notes become so long.**

**One last thing, I don't know if I'll be able to update until September 3, so much school work going on. I'm really sorry. And, if you guys have noticed, I like updating Wednesday nights (here) because it helps me cope with the last day of the school week (Thursdays). So expect new chapters on Wednesdays! Hihi.**


	5. Colors - Selfoss, Iceland

**Discaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Yay! An update a week before I said I would be updating! Thank you to new followers [BlackjackMonster, RubyRox21, Sail Across the Sun] and favoriters [BlackjackMonster, Sail Across the Sun], readers and reviewers! Hope you all like this one!**

**Neverlandspirit: **I'm so happy you liked Arthur there, he is so cute! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun with it. =]**  
>JuseaPeterson: <strong>Hihi :3 I'm glad you thought so! I thought it was too fluffy but since you love it, I'm content. This chapter isn't as fluffy but I hope you still enjoy it. I was a bit scared of the reaction I'd be getting concerning Arthur's shorts but I think it's appropriate (?) for the situation, hehe. I'm glad you liked that part, it was a good scene for me. Thank you for the luck! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Thank you to S.A.B. for the beta! Other mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step Five:<span>** **Colors** — **_Selfoss, Iceland_**

_1 week after Charlottetown (August)_

Arthur's been in a bad mood since they took off for Selfoss. Ariadne hasn't even talked to him since he told her that they had to cut the vacation in Charlottetown short. When Arthur took the call in the bathroom Ariadne tried to listen but all she could hear was Arthur yelling "no" and "I don't want to". But he must've been convinced because when he came out, he looked at her with sorry eyes and said, "We have a job."

She takes a deep breath and places her hand on top of his. "It's okay. It was fun while it lasted."

"We still had a week before I would bring you back to Paris. I was really trying to avoid jobs; I didn't want you going back to school right after an extraction. And it's too soon for there to be another job for us." His fists clench. "I wish I didn't answer that call from Norman."

"Is he the extractor?" she asks.

"No, he's the chemist," he answers. "He got the job from Cindy. She's the extractor."

"Oh, a female extractor!" She grins. "How is she?"

"Career oriented."

"Sounds like someone I once knew," she murmurs. Arthur turns to her and smiles. "I'm really happy you brought me to Charlottetown, Arthur."

"It proved to you that I'm not always focused on work. I like to have fun, too," he says.

She smiles. "Don't be so mad, okay? When we meet them you have to be your usual stoic self and not your pissed off self."

"I'm not stoic." Offense is evident in his voice.

She rolls her eyes. "Job Arthur is stoic, don't deny it."

"Not _always_."

"No," she shakes her head, "but the first meeting on a job is."

"I wasn't with you."

Ariadne smiles again, a faint blush creeping to her cheeks. "You did give me a smirk. Okay, I'll let that slip."

* * *

><p>The first thing they hear when they step inside the cabin is, "Darling, love, good to see you again after…how long has it been now? Half a year?"<p>

"I'm surprised you know your math, Mr. Eames," Arthur says sarcastically.

Ariadne nudges him and walks forward to give the Forger a hug. "It's great to see you, Eames. And it's only been two months."

"Has it, love? Hm, I could've sworn it's more." He returns the hug with enthusiasm. "How's your break been going?"

"Well, the first two months were pretty boring." She shrugs, then a huge grin forms on her face. "Then Arthur took me to Charlottetown."

"Right, you came from a job."

"No." Arthur appears beside her. "I brought her there to have fun."

"Fun." Eames repeats. "Arthur. Fun."

Arthur rolls his eyes and turns to Ariadne. "I'll go look for Norman and Cindy."

"Arthur and fun are not supposed to be put together, love. And I'll have to see it before I believe it."

She tilts her head before grinning. "I have proof!" Digging inside her brown bag, she finds her camera and holds it up. "It's somewhere in here." Navigating the pictures she took, she finds the one she's looking for. The picture she took was of Arthur when he was trying to catch up to her during the roller-skating race she initiated in the park. He was grinning from ear to ear, showing off his cute dimples. "See?"

"What have you done, Ariadne?" Eames asks, shocked and disbelieving. "I didn't even know Arthur could smile! And is that a _t-shirt_ I see?" She rolls her eyes and gets the camera back. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"No one has ever made Arthur smile like this. Or wear t-shirts in public."

"We went on a holiday," she explains, "he brought me to Charlottetown."

"A holiday? Arthur never takes holidays!"

"I'm sure he does, just never with you."

"A holiday," he repeats, " a fucking holiday. With you." Eames stares at her. "Are you sure it was just a holiday?"

"What else would it be?"

He smirks. "A date, perhaps?"

Ariadne blushes. "It wasn't. It was just a two friends on a holiday."

"Love, perhaps you're right about Arthur going on a holiday once in a while but do you really think he's the type of person to be bringing a companion around?"

Before Ariadne can retort, a cough comes from behind them. She turns around and sees Arthur with two others. A tall, blonde lady in her thirties, and an older, slightly graying haired man in his late forties or early fifties.

"Cindy, Norman, this is our architect, Ariadne."

The lady walks forward and holds up her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'll take Arthur's word that you're the best architect he's worked with."

"I concur," Eames states.

Ariadne shakes the extractor's hand. "It's nice to meet you, too." She then turns to Norman and shakes his hand.

"Why don't we all gather around and I'll explain the job," Cindy suggests.

* * *

><p>The job is simple. Too simple. And Ariadne can see just how pissed off Arthur is and she wonders how he was convinced to take the job. Even Eames looks disappointed. The job: see if Cindy's best friend's husband is cheating on her. Ariadne uses her own deduction skills and thinks that the husband is planning a surprise party.<p>

"I see," Arthur says as he stands up. "I'll get to work right away. Cindy, maybe tomorrow you can bring Ariadne and Eames to places they frequent to. That way, Eames can also study your best friend."

"Right, of course." Cindy stands up and Norman does, too. Ariadne notices that he's pretty much like her puppy. "Let me get in contact with Gina to clear her schedule tomorrow. Norman, you can talk to Arthur about the chemicals."

Eames and Ariadne look at each other and then back at Arthur. When Cindy and Norman are out of ear shot, Eames starts to talk, "Darling, are you reconsidering?"

Arthur sighs and shakes his head. "We're already here. Have you booked a hotel yet, Eames?"

"As a matter of fact, no. I arrived just an hour before you two. Would you be so kind to book me in one, too? Preferably on the same floor as you and Ariadne. And don't put me in the corner again like what you did in Austria."

Arthur doesn't reply so Eames turns back to the architect. "And how do you feel about this?"

"I think he's planning a surprise party," she answers.

"I think so, too, but both Cindy and what's-her-name are convinced that he's cheating."

She shrugs. "Maybe he is cheating."

"Ariadne, you're talking to someone who has mastered reading people since his college years. Psychology does that to you sometimes, love."

"Maybe you should tell Cindy," she suggests.

"This is a personal problem, I'm not surprised she wants the best since we're talking about her best friend, and I don't think they'll rest until they're sure." He stands. "Care for some afternoon snacks?"

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that Iceland doesn't have ice all over them? And Greenland isn't even green?" Eames shakes his head disapprovingly, sipping from his cup of tea. "Countries deceive us too much, don't you think?"<p>

Ariadne giggles. "Iceland is lovely as it is."

"Our employer slash extractor isn't. Why are women so assuming?"

This time the Architect glares at him.

He shrugs. "Moving on. Where are you two staying?"

"I'm not yet sure."

Eames nods. "Tell me, love, how was Charlottetown?"

Ariadne breaks into a grin. "It was great! Arthur and I went to this restaurant with amazing dessert. He took me to this park and we talked about our hobbies." She sighs in content. "The following days we went sightseeing. We went to Bonshaw, the amusement park, and went go-karting! I didn't win, though, so I had to buy dinner. And then—"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Eames raises his hands to stop her. "You weren't there for a job?"

"Um…no, didn't he tell you?" Ariadne cocks her head. "I showed you that picture, didn't I?"

"That wasn't a joke? That picture wasn't photoshopped? He told me that you were going for a simple extraction job, that's why a Forger wasn't needed!"

Ariadne begins to blush. "Oh! I assumed he would since he told you about it this morning and you guys are best friends and—"

"Now where did you get that impression?"

"Aren't you?"

"That damn Point Man lying to me. About the friendship, I'd like to think that it isn't one-sided and that Arthur is in denial. Isn't it obvious that he'd ask me to be his Best Man and not Cobb when the two of you get married?"

"_When_ we get married?"

"Which reminds me, have you thought of your color theme? I'd like to help you out if you don't mind," Eames continues to talk as if it's a regular conversation.

"Well, lavender is a nice color for a wedding. Lavender and white."

"Is that your favorite color then?"

"Um…no," Ariadne shakes her head, "Eames—"

"Hm, what is darling Arthur's favorite color, love? I supposed it's something bland, like, white or dark white if he's feeling spontaneous."

"There's no such thing as dark white—"

"Wouldn't you know his favorite color, love?"

Ariadne notices Eames looking at her carefully. She chews on her bottom lip and eats a slice of her butter bread before realizing that she doesn't know the answer to the simple question. "No, I don't."

"Shame, I was so sure you'd know." He shrugs. "Well, he'll be calling us soon enough. Did you leave anything in the cabin?"

"No." She shakes her head. Her phone suddenly rings, alerting her of a new text message, and she checks it. "Arthur said to meet him in Hótel Grímsborgir. He said you'd know where it is."

Eames nods. "Of course I do. And I'm not surprised that's what he picked. It's one of the best."

* * *

><p>When she and Eames reach the lobby of the hotel, Ariadne wants to stop becoming amazed with the chosen building. But it's hard when the the field outside is so green and fresh and the air inside is so cool and the design looks like a resort.<p>

"Chose the farthest away from the cabin, I see," Eames says, chuckling. "Trying to run away?"

Arthur glares at him. "Don't make me regret getting a deluxe apartment instead of a single superior room for you."

"You got a fucking deluxe apartment!?"

Arthur simply nods and hands them their own key cars. "I figured we wouldn't have to lay low for this job. You don't mind staying awhile, do you, Ari?"

She shakes her head and smiles. "No, not at all."

* * *

><p><em>'And I thought nothing could beat The Great George,'<em> she thinks as she steps inside the apartment. "Fuck, Arthur, how much does this cost?"

He simply smirks and walks off to the check the rooms. "Eames, you can't choose a room until Ari claims one."

"But I already claim this one!" Eames yells from the farthest room.

"I don't mind, really," Ariadne says, "any room will do." She walks to the room beside Eames and smiles. "I like this one."

Arthur nods and settles with the room next to her.

Her room is cream and complete with bedroom and bathroom necessities. The curtains have red roses printed on them and there's a little space behind the cabinet where she can see an arm chair beside the window. When she walks out, the room is pretty much a bungalow. A big living room with couches, television and a coffee table, a backdoor which leads to a hot tub, and a kitchenette.

"You were paid a good amount during the Trent job and I'm sure you haven't finished off Saito's money—handsome price, finance shouldn't be much of a problem for you," Arthur tells her.

She looks at him for a little while. "You don't worry about money."

"Not really," he shakes his head, "Eames is paying for his part."

"I am!?" Eames shouts.

Arthur ignores him. "I'll be paying for yours."

"No, Arthur—"

"You've only gone to two jobs and you still have a year of grad studies with school supplies plus your apartment still needs some furniture, aren't you eyeing that DVD player and stereo with a hard drive port?"

Ariadne stays silent.

"It's fine, Ari. I quite like spending for you." He grins. Her time with him in Charlottetown has made her immune to the once in a while curve of his lips and adorable dimples. Okay, maybe there's still a flutter in her stomach. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to order room service. Is there anything you'd like?"

* * *

><p>"Skinny dipping?"<p>

"Yes, love, skinny dipping. You go into the tub without a swimsuit on."

"But—"

"Don't harass her, Eames."

"I'm not harassing, Darling. I'm simply suggesting we go for a late night bonding time, and since none of us brought any swimming gear, why don't we go in our birthday suits?"

"You assumed we wouldn't bring any."

"And I'm supposed to believe that Arthur Brandon would have a pair of swimming trunks with him?"

"I made him buy in Charlottetown."

"You made him buy swimming trunks, too? What else have you done to him?"

"Yeah. I wanted to go for a swim since it's summer but we both didn't have any swimsuits so we went to an outlet and bought two each."

"I'm sure you brought some, Eames. You're always prepared for these kinds of things."

"Right you are, Arthur. Now, last one inside the tub is a rotten egg!"

And with that, Eames runs to his room, no doubt changing, leaving Arthur and Ariadne in the dining area.

"I should've told you that I lied to Eames about Charlottetown and that this afternoon I was passing it as a joke. But then you showed him a picture of me and now you tell him about us buying swimming gear."

"I've never been in a hot tub with men. Now you heard Eames, I'm not a rotten egg!"

* * *

><p>Ariadne's tankini isn't all that revealing. It's a light blue halter top with matching shorts. Arthur's shorts is a simple, plain red. Eames had on a black one with red stripes.<p>

"Really, love, you hide that body of yours too often."

Ariadne blushes. "I'm surprised you do, too."

Eames grins wickedly. "Arthur doesn't like it when I walk around baring my body."

Arthur frowns. "It's not appropriate."

"Depends on who's looking, Darling," Eames says with a wink and a sip of his wine. "I bet you wouldn't mind if our little Ari here walks around in that outfit."

Ariadne turns to Arthur and sees him blushing. "Eames!"

Wanting to change the subject, Ariadne thinks to the moment when Eames asked her about Arthur's favorite color. "I'm sure you have a favorite color, don't you, Arthur?"

Eames snickers and Arthur turns to glare at him. He faces Ariadne again and he softens. "Red."

"Why am I not surprised," Eames mutters.

Ariadne nods. "Your red ties suit you."

"And you look good when you wear your roller-skates and roller-blades," he says.

"They were on sale!"

Arthur smirks. "Well, light blue suits you, too."

She smiles and tries not to hear her loud and quick heartbeat and Eames wondering why no one wants to know his favorite color and thanks herself for not having a favorite color that's so flashy.

* * *

><p><strong>I remember being so excited for this one but I actually had a bit of a hard time writing it because I realized that I was excited to write in Arthur's POV but since we're not getting there yet...well...haha. I hope you all still enjoyed this chapter, though! <strong>Sorry if the ending is too abrupt. The job and Arthur's reason to join will be discussed again in the next chapter. No mentions of the others here but they'll probably make an appearance soon (I'm thinking chapter 7). Sorry the descriptions aren't much.<strong>**

**I'd love to know your thoughts about this chapter and if anyone can guess why Arthur's favorite color is red.**

**Step Six: Skills/Talents — _Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_**


	6. Skills, Talents - Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

**Disclaimer: I don't anything.**

**Hi, friends! It's update day (Wednesday night)! You all do not know how happy I am with the reviews I got for last chapter. I've been having one of my depressing moments but then your reviews came and it really light up my heart! Thank you so so so so so much! Thank you to the readers and new favoriter [Tall and Simple] and follower [kamarooka], too! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the beta carameltootsieroll! Other mistakes are mine (I haven't edited it as well, though). Warning: Language!**

**Neverlandspirit:** Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one!  
><strong>JuseaPeterson:<strong> Thank you! I'm relieved you find the job interesting, I was stuck in that part and that's the only thing that went through, haha. I love Eames, too, and I'm glad I got him. I hope I still got him here. I love anything Arthur and Ariadne with Eames so I can't help but put more of him. He'll probably be a main character. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>Guest:<strong> Did you know that seeing your review when I got home was the cherry on top of an amazing day?! You see, I went shopping and watched Sin City and then I come home and I see that my **20th** review is an amazing review...I just want to say thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you! *gives you a great big hug* THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>Carameltoostieroll:<strong> Thank you! Eames always makes things better, haha! I'm glad you think so! There was a part where I made a huge mistake and only noticed minutes before I was supposed to post but yay, saved!  
><strong>Emily:<strong> I'm so happy you love this! Your review actually inspired me to continue writing this chapter, hihi :3 I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>Kamarooka:<strong> Hi! I'm so happy you're loving it! And thank you! I'm a bit worried sometimes but thank you for telling me :] Hihi, I planned to leave that a surprise but you're the only one who answered, so yes, it does have something to do with Ari, but I'll expound on that later :] I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step Six:<span> Skills/Talents — _Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_**

_1 and a half weeks after Selfoss (end of August)_

The job in Iceland was short, only taking up a week because of Gina's paranoia, and didn't really go as well as planned. They got into Rob Dewitt's, Gina's husband, mind and extracted the information they needed. Eames and Ariadne had sighed when they learned that he really was just planning a surprise party for their anniversary. When the job was done, they all raced out of the living room of the Dewitt household and let Gina take care of it. But for the couple, all had gone downhill when Gina told her husband the truth about the extraction. Cindy mentioned that Rob "is usually a very nice, honest and patient man". But she didn't know that he hates being doubted, especially by his own wife. When Ariadne asked why he didn't like being doubted, Eames merely shrugged and said, "Some people are just that way, Love." Cindy still did give them their share of money.

So now, they're riding a cable car in Rio on their way back to the ground from Sugarloaf Mountain.

Once Eames steps down, he stretches and yawns. "Well, wasn't that a fun rock climbing trip. Of course, you couldn't because of your outfit, Arthur."

"My pants are quite stretchable, Eames, I'm perfectly capable of climbing that wall," Arthur grumbles. "I wanted to make sure that the wires and cable are in perfect condition, just in case Ariadne falls I can catch her."

"And you'd leave me to fall?"

Before Arthur can reply, Ariadne, who's in between the two men, steps in. "Of course not, I'm sure he'll think of a way to catch you."

"Bless you for being here, Love."

"You weren't supposed to come with us in the first place," Arthur retorts.

Eames smirks. "You can't hog Ariadne all to yourself, Arthur. I've grown to love her, too."

Ariadne sighs as they continue to bicker. They pass by a gelato stall and she buys Menta while Eames gets Malaga and Fragola for Arthur. The Point Man suggests going on a shopping trip, which his companions agree to, so he hails a cab and instructs him to drive them to Rio Sul Shopping Center.

When they get to the shopping center, Ariadne is immediately drawn to the exotic items she finds. Eames offers to split up but Arthur thinks it's too dangerous—some lose ends haven't been tied—and they should stick together.

"You just don't want to take your eyes off of Ariadne," Eames says, smirking.

Arthur ignores him and continues walking, the Architect still in between them. "Just tell us if you want to enter any of the shops, okay? And if you're tired we can stop by a café to have some snacks."

The mall is different from the regular ones Ariadne's usually in. It's a tower, the tallest building in Rio; a commercial complex with the four hundred shopping stores in it.

Inside one dress shop, as Ariadne scans through the sundresses in one rack, while Eames continues to give her clothing choices that are very revealing, and Arthur sitting on a couch right next to her, she asks, "What's in Rio that you decided we should go here instead of back to Charlottetown? I still have a week before classes start again." She recently got an e-mail that the start of the new semester would be pushed to a new date because of repairs and renovations.

"Eames," he deadpans. "I was already purchasing tickets for us. He snuck up on me and said he wanted to come along but I didn't want him going to our place." She blushes at that. "So I got tickets for here instead. Indulge yourself, buy whatever you want. I know it isn't the best place to go shopping but we don't normally take jobs here anymore, the last one was...Dom and I are just lucky we got out alive. He had Mal worrying sick, she was back in California and he refused to let her join. He was willing to go back to Buenos Aries but I wasn't and never will be." He shrugs. "I never intended to bring you here but I wanted to bring you in at least one place around the world. At least Eames and I will be able to protect you."

"So that's why you want to do everything today and leave first thing tomorrow?"

He nods. "We're bringing you back to Paris."

"And where will you be?"

He only gives her a small smile.

She turns back to the rack and takes out a yellow dress. She isn't much for shopping for fancy clothes, especially in another country, but a girl has to enjoy being in a mall with enough money to buy whatever she wants once in awhile, right?

Eames comes bouncing in with a basket filled with dresses. "I've found the perfect outfits for you, Love."

"You've been giving me nothing but revealing clothes, Eames, and it's going to be really cold soon!"

"You haven't seen what I've got for you."

And true enough, Eames did find her suitable clothing. In fact, in every store they've gone to the shopping bags are filled with items the Forger found for her. Except for her bag of scarves, of course.

As the afternoon turns into night, the three make their way back to their hotel, tired. Arthur suggests they hit the sack early as their departure is at seven in the morning.

"You really do want to get out of this place," Ariadne says.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Paris<em>

"This is a very nice place you've got, Love," Eames comments once he's toured around Ariadne's apartment. "I assume the rent costs a fortune."

"My parents bought it for me, it's ours," she explains. She's on the floor of the living room with the items she bought from Rio scattered around her. "This is a lovely sweater, I'm sure it'll keep me warm during the winter."

Arthur smiles as he sips from his cup of tea then teases, "Eames has a skill of choosing women's clothing, that wasn't in the research."

Eames plops down next to him and says, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Darling." He smiles when Ariadne seems happy about a scarf she chose. "Speaking of skills, that chemist Norman is quite manipulative."

"I agree." Arthur nods.

"Why?" Ariadne asks. She stops checking out her clothes and leans on her coffee table.

"He tricked me into accepting the job. A charming one he is." Eames shrugs.

Ariadne snorts at that. "I never noticed."

"Norman's quite...an oddball," Eames begins to say, "he's an awkward, love-sick bloke who follows Cindy's orders. He'd do anything for that lady. When it comes to her, he immediately turns on his charms. Told me he'd buy me a round of drinks every night."

"Cheap, Mr. Eames," Arthur remarks.

"He once tried to make me do a job with him because he threatened me with this gambling bet. Bastard wasn't so lucky because I already paid it."

"So he's a blackmailer?" Ariadne clarifies.

"No, not if you agree to his plans at once. But if he's desperate to please Cindy...then yes," Eames agrees. He turns to Arthur. "And what did he say to you, Arthur? You fell for his charms?"

"Hardly," Arthur snorts, "he blackmailed me. And even I know that he can make them come true."

"What'd he blackmail you with?" Ariadne's been wondering what made Arthur accept the job.

"Nothing important."

Eames leans forward. "Oh it must be important, Darling, if you agreed."

"What I mean is that it's none of your business," he snaps. Ariadne stares at him and Eames merely smirks. He sighs and shakes his head. "He had a job for an old employer, he succeeded and I didn't. I've still got a price on my head."

"That little wanker," Eames mutters.

Ariadne pats his knee. "He can't do anything about it because you accepted and the job was a success in our part."

"Our skills and talents weren't put to waste, I suppose," Eames says. "That talent of yours by recreating the house exactly as it is unmatched, Love."

"I'd have to agree," Arthur says, smiling.

"Yes, Darling, we know you worship the ground she walks on." There's a teasing smile on his face.

Ariadne turns away with a scarlet face while Arthur mutters "shut up" and profanities to the Brit.

"Back to you, Love. I'm sure you have other talents aside from your amazing architecture skills."

"Well, I don't think I have any bedazzling talents, Eames. I'm good at roller-skating," she says, shrugging.

"She can sing and play the guitar," Arthur joins in.

"How did you know that!?" Ariadne demands. Eames and Arthur just look at her. "Okay, fine, yes. I'm not the best but I can."

"She's being modest," the Point Man says.

Eames rolls his eyes. "Yes, Arthur, we all know everything she does amazes you like no one else is good enou—oof!"

Arthur had just hit him with a throw pillow. "Shut up, Mr. Eames!"

The Forger roars and stumbles back on the couch while he clutches his stomach. "_Arthur_ just hit me with a _throw pillow_! I'll take note of this day!"

Ariadne can't help but laugh along. Arthur continues to glare at his co-worker. When they've all calmed down, Eames urges Ariadne to get her guitar and sing. Ariadne refuses but promises to give them a sample one day.

"And what about you, Eames? Aside from thievery, forgery and charming the ladies, what can you do?" Ariadne asks.

Arthur snickers. "Gambling."

"On good days, Darling," Eames defends with a smile. Ariadne can see the tiny hint of disappointment in Arthur's face. "But, as you all know, I am a good actor."

"That doesn't count because you already do that in dreams," Arthur tells him.

"So you admit I'm a good actor?"

Arthur doesn't reply.

"All right, if that doesn't count...I believe I can consume as much alcohol as I want without getting drunk."

"That's a known fact."

"Arthur darling, will you please let me show off for a few minutes?" Eames sighs. He turns back to Ariadne and grins. "Believe it or not, little lady, but I'm an excellent chef."

Ariadne smiles. "You'd need to cook for the women in the morning, don't you?"

"That may be the reason why I started experimenting," Eames nods, "but I've learned that it is a God given talent. When I'm on the run, so as to not risk getting caught, I hurriedly grab whatever I can from the grocery and cook it wherever I'm living in. Stay the night and I'll cook you breakfast."

The Architect laughs. "Okay, for a good breakfast I might just take up your offer."

"You're welcome to join us, Arthur," Eames tells him.

* * *

><p><em>'Eames isn't kidding when he says he's an excellent chef,'<em> Ariadne thinks as she chews and then cuts another piece of meat. All she had in her fridge were chopped meat and vegetables. She had marked a date on her calendar for grocery day.

"Liking it, Love?" Eames asks.

"It's delicious!"

"Glad you think so. And you, Arthur, are you enjoying the food my magic hands made?"

"Oh, God," Arthur groans.

"Don't deny it, Darling."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Alright fine, it's good."

"Thank you."

The three continue to eat in silence. Ariadne's savoring the best home made dinner she's had in a while. "You learned to cook by yourself, right?"

"God given talent," he repeats.

Ariadne nods. She then turns to Arthur who's gracefully eating his meat. _'Is messy even in his vocabulary?'_ She clears her throat. "What's your God given talent, Arthur?"

He looks up, surprised. "Hm?"

"Reflexes, dodging bullets, shooting with a great aim and killing with his bare hands, that's what," Eames answers for him. "This man has a sixth sense, too."

"You're exaggerating," Arthur tells him calmly.

"Am I?"

Arthur sighs. "Yes, it's true. I've got good reflexes, I can dodge bullets but it doesn't mean I can't get shot, my aim is quite good and I _can_ kill with just my bare hands," he pauses and looks down at his food before continuing, "and no, I don't have a sixth sense. My senses are just more sensitive than others…more heightened."

"His head is large enough to fill and remember everything," Eames adds.

The Point Man doesn't say anything.

"Where'd you learn how to...you know...hone your skills?" Ariadne asks as calmly as she can. She knows Arthur is a very dangerous man but she doesn't want him to think that she's afraid of him. _'I'm not afraid of him,'_ she assures herself, _'I'm just...curious.'_

"My dad," he answers. "Told and taught me how to defend myself without having to spend," he chuckles, "even if he's got all the money in the world."

"He didn't use real guns, did he?" Ariadne gasps.

He shakes his head. "No, the ones we used are all fake, of course. Real ones just came when I started dream sharing."

"What happened during your first gun fight?"

"Scared the shit out of me, honestly," he answers. "But I survived and I've been dodging bullets countless of times now."

Ariadne is eighty-five percent sure that he doesn't like to dwell on near-death experiences.

"He can be a stunt man, you know," says the Forger. "Or better yet, an actor who does his own stunts. I failed to mention that this man can act. Nowhere near compared to me, though. He can play James Bond. And you can be his Bond girl." He snickers.

"Will you stop with the double meaning?" Arthur snaps.

"No."

Ariadne nods slowly, lost in thought. "That would be hot."

Both men turn to her.

She slowly takes in what she just said and begins to turn red. "I mean, you as James Bond," she explains, "because he's pretty hot and I can totally see you as him, especially when he introduces himself and when he replies with the drink he wants. You're already wearing suits and you're actions are always so cool and it's perfect and—" she takes a deep breath, wanting to say more but knows she wouldn't be able to shake away what she just told them, especially from Eames, "I'm going to shut up now."

Arthur and Eames smirk.

"Stop that," she tells them, beginning to play with her food. "Is there anything else you can do?"

Eames opens his mouth to say something but Arthur cuts him off. "Don't say a word."

"I was just gonna tell her about your singing and instrument skills," he says. "No need to thank me, Darling."

"You can sing and play an instrument?" Ariadne looks at the suited man.

"Instruments," the Forger corrects.

"_Instruments._"

Arthur loosens his tie. "Since Dad taught me all the researching and crime-fighting skills, Mom taught Edward all she knew. She's a musician, you see. Aside from being the heiress of my grandfather's company."

"Your grandfather has a company..." she repeats him, "so you have a company?"

"Family company," he corrects her. "Edward is heir, obviously."

"So you really do come from a rich family."

He eats a piece of his meat instead of replying.

"He comes from one of those classy, elegant families," Eames breaks the silence. "That's why his father quit dream sharing, he didn't want to shame his wife-to-be. He wanted to be the perfect and clean husband for this rich, company heiress."

"What company?"

Eames is about to tell her but Arthur interrupts. "We should do a duet, you and I."

Ariadne chokes and she grabs her glass of water to wash her throat. "I'm sorry?"

"We should do a duet," he repeats. "You and I could sing, you'll play the guitar and I can play the piano. If you'd like."

"Yes!" She grins. "I'd love to do that. When?"

"I'll be here for another week or two," he says, shrugging, "whenever we can. You'll have to choose the song. I'm okay with anything; I'm willing to learn if I'm not familiar with it."

"Eames can record us!" she exclaims.

"He's the last person I want to record us," Arthur retorts.

"Would you rather it be a stranger?"

"No."

"Then it'll be Eames."

Eames smirks. "You don't have to brag that you're perfect, Arthur. Although I don't like you being better than me."

"I'm not bragging." Arthur narrows his eyes. "And I am better than you."

"Let's not resort to that, okay, Darling?"

Arthur purses his lips.

"So it's settled," Ariadne starts after taking her last bite, "before the semester begins, we'll record a song! I'll start choosing a song tomorrow." She begins to stand to put her dishes by the sink but Arthur, quick as he is, takes the plates from her. "Oh."

"It's okay, I got it." Arthur smiles.

"Thank you, Darling," Eames says, pushing his plate towards Arthur.

Arthur sighs and balances the plates on top of each other before heading towards the sink. "I can buy you a dishwasher," he offers.

"There's no need to buy it for me, Arthur, I can get one for myself. It isn't a priority right now."

"Yes, but one day I might take you away again and you'll forget you have dishes by the sink."

Ariadne flushes at the memory of Arthur inquiring her about her dishes and appliances. With all the excitement of Arthur whisking her away, she had forgotten to unplug all the machines and had to call her best friend, Valeria, to do it for her. Arthur had known about the blonde friend but he didn't think it was a good idea to let someone inside her apartment; Ariadne had re-assured him twice that she and Valeria has been best friends since she moved to Paris. It didn't stop him from scanning the place once they arrived earlier.

"And how does Valeria feel about your jobs?" Eames asks.

"I'm sure she's suspicious, but she's studying to become a fashion designer, so she must understand the travelling…I hope." She shrugs. "She's going to start asking questions soon, though. Especially with that stunt I pulled and I'm getting too much money."

"I'd love to meet her."

Ariadne shakes her head. "No, Eames, no."

"Has Arthur met her?"

"No."

"We can go on a double date!"

"Eames!" Ariadne laughs. "She's already in a relationship with our other friend, Marí."

Eames blinks. "Even better!"

"You're hopeless." She giggles. She sits backs down on the chair and asks them if they have any place to stay.

"A hotel as usual, Arthur?" Eames clarifies.

Arthur nods as he starts washing the dishes.

"I have a guest room, you know. And I'm quite sure my couch is comfy. I suggest you both stay here for a while. The apartment and I have always been lonely."

Eames immediately thanks her while Arthur refuses.

"Please, I've been living with you two—unofficially—and I'm a big girl, we're all adults."

"Arthur, listen to the young lady."

The Point Man sighs and nods. Ariadne wants to believe that he never wanted to put up a fight anyway.

As Eames and Ariadne clean the table, Eames suddenly bolts straight up.

"What is it?" Ariadne asks, stopping her wiping duties.

"I forgot another talent that Arthur's good at."

Arthur stops soaping the dishes and faces them. "And what's that, Mr. Eames?"

"Now, take note that I am much better than him, Love. But, he's very good in bed."

Ariadne's eyes widens as Arthur yells profanities at Eames—again—and a bar of soap hits the Forger's head.

"Eames!"

* * *

><p><strong>I will admit, ArthurAriadne/Eames is my OT3, but no worries, this story is pure Arthur/Ariadne. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you did, too! Please tell me what you think! Your reviews help me through my days and actually makes me want to write :D It isn't my best but I like it. I hope you do, too.**

**Don't worry, we'll learn about Arthur's family, I've got a chapter dedicated to that. Sorry they didn't spend much time in Rio, I felt like I was forcing it and it wasn't natural so I had to bring them back to Paris. We'll be meeting Valeria in the next chapter.**

**Funny story: As I mentioned, I went to watch Sin City last Saturday with my mom (she's the only one who understands my rule of NO TALKING WHILE WATCHING). So it's an R-16 movie, right? I gave my ticket to the ticket guy and he just stared at it, then he looked at me and asked how old I am. And I told him the truth (I'm 18). He hesitantly let me in...like, do you not believe me, sir? Haha, anyways...another update next week!**

**Step Seven: Season — _Danilov, Russia_**


	7. Season - Danilov, Russia

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hello there! Thank you so much for the continued support! I'm really motivated by you all. Classes started once again but all I can think of is updating, haha. Thank you to new followers [ and Amy Bennet]! I'm so happy you like the story. This chapter is unbeta-d sadly and my editing skills weren't the best so I apologize for mistakes.**

**_Neverlandspirit:_ **Oh my gosh, thank you! I'm so glad you think so! Yup, Eames is a true AriArthur shipper, haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
><em>NightWhisper184:<em> **Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**  
><em>Kamarooka:<em> **Thank you! Yes, a touch of Eames always brightens up the day! I'm glad it made you giggle, I was really hoping the humor would be good, haha. Yes! Spies are awesome and James Bond will always be a reference, haha. Sin City was good! Kinda sad at some parts but really fun! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
><em>JuseaPeterson:<em> **Thank you, yes, all is better :] I'm so happy you think so! Characters can be so tricky and I especially find Inception characters to sometimes make me think too hard, haha. But thank you, writing Eames is so fun! I sometimes think Eames is the official captain of the AriArthur ship, haha! I'm so happy you liked that chapter, I really wanted to make the humour natural and I'm glad it was funny. The chapter on Arthur's background won't be for awhile but we'll get there. :] I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
><em>D.B:<em> **Thank you! Me, too! I thank my friend for it.**  
><em>Alca:<em> **Arthur is perfect (almost). And I so agree with you. I still become so happy when we (and espeically Ari) learn more about him, hehe. :]

**Please note that I tried so hard to make Valeria's words like how a Parisian speaks English but I didn't want to continue with how I was writing it because I really don't know how they speak in English. So, can we pretend that you can hear her accent? Please :(**

**Also, I just used a translator so please don't be mad if the French is wrong. The letters in _parenthesis, italics and bold _are the translation. I decided to put them right beside each other since I know the feeling of having to go to the bottom and then back up.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step Seven:<span> Season – _Danilov, Russia_**

_1 month after Rio (end of September)_

The heavy water drops and occasional cars passing by are all they can hear in the quiet town. Usually, the rain allows Ariadne and her best friend, Valeria Normandeau, to think of new ideas for their architecture and fashion designs. But the rain in Danilov just makes them sulk on their beds in their shared room in an inn.

"This isn't how I pictured our trip, Val." Ariadne sighs and turns to her friend. "It was supposed to be filled with sun and a tour of the green part of Russia. It's supposed to help us with the ground aspects. You could've been back in your apartment, enjoying the sun and drawing new designs."

"I don't think I'll be able to concentrate." Valeria rolls over her bed and suddenly asks, "Where have you been, _mon ami_?" The blonde French woman's accent is still thick. She decided to learn English when Ariadne moved to Paris years ago, to be able to communicate with her better, and she found out that it's a great advantage to speak the universal language.

Ariadne looks up from her sketch pad and tilts her head. "I haven't left this room since this morning."

Valeria sits up on her bed and looks at her friend. "_Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est_ when you leave the country and you come back with so much! _Mais je vous remercie pour vos cadeaux_." **_("No, what I mean is..." "But thank you for your gifts.")_**

"Oh, well…I…" she starts to mumble. "You know I've been offered jobs that take place around the world for very…influential people and they pay a lot of money."

Her friend pouts. "Does it have something to do with that friend of yours? _Ce bel homme, Arthur_." **_("That handsome man, Arthur.")_**

Flushing, Ariadne nods. "Well, yes. He finds the jobs and I help him."

"What kind of jobs, Ari?" Valeria stands from her bed and walks over to sit on Ariadne's. "You earn so much when you disappear for a month or two. Do your parents know about this? Anyone at all?"

"Professor Miles does," she murmurs. "I don't mean to keep secrets from you, Valeria. But I'm not really allowed to say anything about my job. I would tell you, I really would, but…I can't. It's not that I won't. Oh, Val."

The blonde smiles a little. "Will you at least tell me your experience?"

"It's amazing!" Ariadne gushes. "It's a world filled with your desires. And I get to create it! It's more than what I learned. I can break the restrictions, there aren't any barriers! To hell with the lectures of my professors—well, aside from Miles, of course. It's pure creation." There's a pause as she remembers herself coming back to the warehouse after her first shared dreaming with Dom. The man she caught fixing the PASIV like he does it every day. His amused smirk. Finishing her sentence with his own description. "There's nothing quite like it."

Valeria grins widely and exclaims, "_Oh, Ari, vous êtes dans l'amour!_" _**("Oh, Ari, you're in love!")**_

Ariadne smiles. "I guess. It's a wonderful job. The opportunities aren't much but it's great. I love the people I'm working with. Eames is the actor, I suppose, and Arthur, he's amazing, a researcher who knows everything and—"

"_Non, non, non._" Her best friend cuts her off. "You're not in love with the job, you're in love with the man you're always with. Arthur."

The silence is light but Ariadne can feel tension. Valeria simply waits for her to reply, the smile still on her lips. Taking a deep breath, Ariadne admits, "I…I have a crush on him, yes. But I don't think you can call it love…at least…not yet?"

Valeria shakes her head. "_Peut-être_, but I'm positive it's leading there. The way you talk about him—when you mention his name. I'm positive that you just quoted him, _non_? I remember during your first job, when you came to talk to me about it, you said you had a co-worker who said something like that. I have a great memory! I suppose it's because he's a man and a not a silly boy…_un homme très beau et chic, oh mon_." She sighs. "I still remember when he came to pick you up, during your first job. He looked so stiff, but when he brought you back to your apartment, when he went inside the elevator he was smiling! You can see his eyes crinkle and his cute dimples!" _**("Maybe..." "…a very handsome and classy man, oh my.")**_

"He looks much younger when he smiles," Ariadne says, smiling. "But he's so sexy when he's serious."

Her best friend begins to giggle. "_Je suis d'accord!_" _**("I must agree!")**_

Ariadne doodles on her sketch pad as she ponders over her feelings for Arthur. "I love working with him. I'm not going to deny that I don't notice him spoiling me." She chuckles. "At first glance he seems cold and unapproachable but he's such a sweetheart. He and his best friend constantly bicker but I'm sure he cares about him greatly. You'd love him, Valeria. Arthur, I mean. I'm sure you two will get along well."

"I would love to have some coffee with him, Ari. Perhaps the next time he visits you, instead of running away, we can grab some lunch."

"_Bien sûr_," Ariadne says, nodding. "I don't think he'll mind. Remember when you had to come over to my apartment to wash the dishes and unplug the appliances?" She waits for Valeria to confirm. "He's known about you since the first job. He knows you and I have been best friends since I moved here but he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of you being inside."

"_Il ne me fait pas confiance?_" Valeria pouts. "I'm hurt!" _**("He doesn't trust me?")**_

Ariadne sighs and leans on the blonde. "I'm sorry."

"_Pourquoi?_ You haven't hurt me." _**("What for?")**_

"My first job I was stationed here so it was kind of easy, although I did have a last minute flight to Sydney and Los Angeles..."

"And you were gone for a week!"

"And my second job was in Ireland."

"I was a bit surprised when you suddenly showed up at my door and told me you'd be gone for a few months and that I shouldn't contact you. If you didn't e-mail me after a month...I was so worried! _Je pensais que vous étiez en difficulté!_" _**("I thought you were in trouble!")**_

"And my latest job was in Iceland."

"I should have been mad but Arthur brought you to Charlottetown for a good time, _non_?"

Ariadne smiles at the memory of her time with Arthur in the hotel, in the park, and go-karting... "_Oui._"

Valeria nods. "_Je comprends._ Just as long as you're not part of the mafia. You'll tell me about your job when you're ready, _oui_?" _**(****"I understand.")**_

Ariadne squeezes her tight. "_Merci_."

When Ariadne releases her, Valeria smirks. "_Maintenant, dites-moi plus sur Arthur._" **_("Now, tell me more about Arthur.")_**

Ariadne breaks into a grin and the two start to laugh.

* * *

><p>Their tour guide was boring. Ariadne silently thanks the heavens that they've got the rest of the week free. She's learned a lot from the tour of the country but she's happy they're now free to roam around, even if it is limited to the small Danilov area.<p>

The two roommates didn't want to be stuck in their room again, especially since the weather is bearable, and decided to head out. Once outside, they stood under a tree, not knowing what to do.

"So, where do we go?" Valeria asks. She tugs on her coat tighter and turns to her friend.

Her blue eyes bring out the brightness of the place despite its gloomy disposition. Ariadne is sometimes jealous of her eyes...and her height. And maybe a little bit of her bust, too. She isn't curvy, nor do her breasts and butt stick out, but she's 5'6 and lean. Ariadne doesn't look much when they're standing together. Guys tend to be interested in the blonde French woman, unfortunately—or fortunately—for them, she has an equally beautiful girlfriend.

"Um...I'm freezing, they must have a coffee shop somewhere, right?" Ariadne asks, standing on her tippy toes and looking from side to side.

"I suppose," Valeria agrees. "Let's walk around. It'll help us warm up. They must have gift shops somewhere here, too."

As the two walk around the two, Ariadne begins to realize just how pissed off she is with the arrangement of going to Danilov. She doesn't hate the town. There's a lot to do, with the little cafés, some restaurants, gift shops, a small shopping center and a nice park. She liked staying in an inn instead of a hotel (where she's sure she'll be spending a lot of time in). She simply doesn't like the fact that the school trip's meant to be in a greener area of Russia. She wanted an inn with a nice view, not of a rundown pub (which Arthur would not approve of).

"The train station is right there," she murmurs, "let's run away and get tickets on the first flight to Paris, I've got money, I can pay for both of us."

Valeria laughs. "We're only here for a few more days."

"But it's fall!" she whines. "It's not supposed to be this cold yet! And the clouds aren't supposed to be this dark!"

"We'll be back in Paris by the weekend, _mon ami_."

Ariadne huffs and pushes her hands in her pockets.

"There's a gift shop over there, maybe we can buy some things for people back home." Valeria begins to lead the way. "It'll take your mind off this weather."

"I hope so," Ariadne grumbles. She follows her friend to the third store they passed by, which also looks like it's the most welcoming.

There's a bell on top of the door that rings when they step inside the gift shop. The lady behind the counter turns back to smile at them, offers a greeting, then resumes to fix the shelf behind her.

They each have a basket to put the trinkets the pick out for their friends. So far, Ariadne has keychains for her friends, little stuffed animals with the flag of Russia for James and Phillipa (whom she has yet to meet) and, just for fun, even bigger stuffed animals for Dom, Eames, Arthur, Miles and Yusuf (who would probably give it to his son). She doesn't have much people to give to.

While walking along the last aisle, a familiar shade of red catches her eye. A black neck tie with red dices as the print. She immediately picks it up and fingers it.

_"Qu'est-ce que, Ari?"_ **_("What's that, Ari?")_**

"It just reminds me of Arthur," she answers absentmindedly. "The dice...the tie..." She stops herself from saying "the kiss", afraid Valeria will take it the wrong way no matter how much she explains. '_And anyway, Arthur was wearing a dark red tie that time._'

_"Oh, vraiment !? Magnifique!_ I'll buy it for you!" Valeria exclaims, snatching it out of Ariadne's hands. "In fact, I'll buy two so that you could give one to Arthur and you'll be matching!" Grabbing another one, she holds it up triumphantly and walks away, murmuring in French about true love. _**(Oh, really!? Wonderful!)**_

Ariadne quickly follows her to the counter to pay for the items she wants to purchase.

While the lady rings them up, Valeria suggests they go to the coffee shop around the corner since even the place looked good enough to eat. Ariadne agrees and they carry their bags and walk out of the shop.

* * *

><p>The coffee shop that Valeria insisted on going to, called Mary Grace, is pretty. It reminds her of a cabin. The lights are high and bright, the plants look well taken cared for and the armchairs are soft and comfortable, the table they were brought to is big enough for four people.<p>

"I should bring Marí here, she'd like it," Valeria says, smiling as she looks at the decor.

"I think I've heard of this place," Ariadne tells her, "I think they're constructing two. One near the college and one by the tower."

"Great! I'll bring her to the one near the tower. Maybe we can even have a picnic!"

"Sounds nice," Ariadne comments. _'Okay, so I'm not thinking of me and Arthur on a picnic near by the Eiffel Tower and having some of these delicious looking food. Besides, Arthur and I would rather visit the Notre Dame.' _A server gives them their menu and they begin to have a difficult time choosing. "Are you having a hard time, too, Val?"

"Everything here sounds magnificent," Valeria answers with a sigh. "I don't know which one to get."

"I'm choosing between the Strawberry Shortcake and the Tiramisu."

"Mm, how about the Mango Bene? And the Limone Santi!"

A chair pulls up beside them and a deep, accented voice speaks up, "I have a solution. You're choosing between four cakes, and now that we're four, why don't we go ahead and a buy a slice of each, our treat."

Valeria looks at the man seated beside her, her eyes widen and her jaw drops.

Ariadne turns and sighs in relief. _'It's just Eames.'_ She looks up at the man beside him. "Arthur!"

He smiles at her. "Having a good time?"

"It's a dream," she replies. She's not sure whether she should be surprised or not. Taking out her bishop from her pocket and placing it on the table, she's familiar with the weight and it topples over like its supposed to be. During the first few times she did this in front of Valeria, she had assured her that it just helps her relax and be at ease.

"Aren't you going to acknowledge my presence, love?" He shifts to look at her. "And why is your little friend out?"

"What are the odds that you two are here."

"Yes," this time he turns to his companion, "yes, Arthur, what _are_ the odds?

Arthur glares at him. "You're the one who wanted to come up to them." He clears his throat. "Do you ladies mind if we join you?"

"_Non! Pas du tout!_" Valeria answers quickly. "Please sit." _**("No! Not at all!")**_

"_Merci_." Arthur smiles as he sits next to Ariadne. "I don't believe we've met before." Holding up his hand, he introduces himself. "I'm Arthur."

"Oh, I've heard lots about you, _monsieur_." Ariadne blushes and swears she saw him smirk. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Ari's best friend, Valeria." She then turns to the Forger. "And you are...?"

"Eames, my dear. Lovely to meet you." He kisses the back of her hand. "Ariadne never told me you are this beautiful."

"Stop making me sound like a bad friend," Ariadne says, frowning.

"Shall we order?" Arthur takes over. "Eames and I will pay for it."

"You don't have, to, really, Arthur—"

He cuts her off. "But I want to."

"He's a changed man, Love," Eames says. "Let the stick-in-the-mud loosen up. I'm much happier working with this Arthur than past Arthur."

"And this all started when Ariadne began to work with him, non?" Valeria giggles.

Eames nods. "That's when it all started."

Ariadne begins to feel her neck heat up. "Let's order!" She raises her hand a waiter comes in a jiffy. Slices of the four cakes were ordered, including mint flavored hot chocolate for each of them.

The four have a small chat before their food arrives, mostly consisting of Valeria asking many questions about the job—Ariadne's not surprised that the Forger and Point Man have their stories sorted—and wondering why they're in Danilov. "It's such a coincidence," she drawls as her cake is placed in front of her. "You've been stalking Ari, _n'avez-vous pas_?" _**("...haven't you?")**_

Arthur shakes his head. "No, we were on a job."

Ariadne immediately turns to him. "You had a job?"

"It was easy, Love. They didn't even need me," Eames tells her. "I was bored in the Swiss so I called up Arthur and asked him where he was. Of course, he put up a fight, but I finally wheezed it out of him. So I hopped on a flight here."

"Where are you two staying?"

"We're staying in a hotel just out of town," Arthur replies.

"How'd you get here?" Valeria wonders, a smile on her face.

Arthur clears his throat, his neck becoming red. He drinks from his hot chocolate to stall.

"Oh, just spit it out, Darling." Eames chuckles.

"We were walking around and I remembered Ari saying that she'd be here for a school trip," Arthur explains quickly, giving Eames a glare. "And I decided to...say hi." He turns to Ariadne. "Hi."

She smiles. "Hey."

Valeria squeals, "_Je t'aime déjà!_" _**("I love you already!")**_

Eames laughs. "I see you two have gone shopping."

"_Oui_! We wanted to bring gifts for people back home. I'm sure Ari's bought some for the two of you. Actually, Ari, don't you have a necktie for Arthur?" She fishes inside her bag and takes out two blue boxes, the neckties perfectly tucked inside. "Here, give it to him!"

Ariadne blushes as she takes the boxes from her. "I...I thought of you." She hands one box to him. "And...um...I've got one for myself."

Arthur grins. And Valeria's right. His eyes do crinkle and his dimples are always plus points.

_'Stop. You've seen him grin countless of times.'_ She gulps. "I hope you like it."

"I do," Arthur says. He takes the lid of the box and fingers the clothing. "This is my new favorite tie."

"_Monsieur_ Eames, why don't we go look for some pastries to bring home?" Valeria asks.

"I was thinking of the same thing, Dear." Eames nods and stands, bringing up his arm for Valeria to take.

When they leave, Arthur is still touching the tie. "You thought of me?"

"It's kind of hard not to," she answers as she looks at the design. "Really, Arthur, you shouldn't be surprised."

His smile falters and he covers it again. "Right, of course. Thank you."

There's a change in his tone and she's not comfortable with it. "You should tell me when you'll wear it so I can wear this, too. I think I can change my scarf for this for a day."

He nods and gives out a little laugh. "I will."

It begins to rain again and she sighs. "It's supposed to be fall."

"You'll be in Paris soon enough," is all he says, echoing Valeria earlier.

She groans. "I want it to be spring."

"You'll have to go through winter first."

"Yeah, but—" she stops when she sees him smiling. "What's with winter?"

"Hm?" He tilts his head.

"Winter. There's something about winter."

"Only time my whole family is always together." He shrugs. "When Dad isn't busy researching or taking up some business calls since he became Grandpa's right-hand man. And when Mom's not in business school studying to become the best. When Edward and I are home from college. When we're actually a happy family. I know it's my fault we're not complete anymore but...I still like to reminisce."

"You should go back, Arthur."

He looks away and closes his eyes. After a few seconds, he turns back to her. "Why do you like spring so much?"

She blinks and sighs. "I like how everything begins again. New beginnings. Fresh start. Our house in Brooklyn has a backyard and it was always fun planting new flowers. And there's this tree in the front yard where Theo and I would always climb onto when we'd people watch. Spring was also always the time Grandmama and Grandpapa would visit us from Paris. Until Grandmama became sick."

"When was the last time you visited them?"

"I stayed with them for two days before coming here, and then I'll visit them again once I get settled back. If you aren't busy, would you like to come with me?"

"I have to lay low for awhile, maybe just for another week but I'll tell you once my day mark is done, okay?"

She nods and smiles. "Okay, no problem."

They continue to plan their trip just as Eames and Valeria return to their table.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm not very sure about how I feel about this but I'm still happy, haha. Not much Eames, kinda sad. And the ending is too abrupt, sorry. EamesArthur is one of my top brotps so expect a lot more of their friendship. Now that we know how Ari feels (okay, so we did long ago but now we're very _very_ sure), let's see how she'll go about her friendship with Arthur since she isn't denying them anymore. I decided to use this as a school trip kind of thing, and probably the next one, too. I'm sure you all know why Arthur accepted that job.**

**And, if you check chapter 1, I changed Ariadne's name from Ariadne Venus Drew to Ariadne Maeve Belaire.**

**I really want to have a faceclaim for Valeria but I'm not very sure who. Any suggestions? The next chapter is also quite silly and random, but! We'll be meeting a lot of familiar faces.**

**Step Eight: Animal — _Auckland, New Zealand_**

**See you all next week!**


	8. Animal - Auckland, New Zealand

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hello! I'll keep this short. Thank you so much, readers and reviewers! Thank you to new favoriters and followers [ZENtrio and wackycherry]! Sorry, eva lun, your name wasn't properly cited in the last chapter. But thank you! **

**On a side note, while writing Valeria, I pictured Taylor Momsen but I'm really into Landry Allbright being her, I think it fits. What do you guys think?**

**Kamarooka: **Omg, we had the exact same conversation in our heads! Haha! I've already written their conversation down for Arthur's chapter, I'll cite you for the connection of our brains, haha. I agree, Arthur is a cutie. Please enjoy this chapter!**  
>Neverlandspirit: <strong>Haha! Agreed! I enjoyed writing Ariadne's feelings. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
>JuseaPeterson: <strong>Yay! I'm so happy you loved it! I found it quite simple as compared to the one with Eames, though. Yup! I couldn't resist not putting Eames even with his minor role. Mm, I'm also enjoying writing their friendship, I'm glad you like it and Valeria :] I shall make them the captain in this story, haha!**  
>Guest: <strong>Actually, dear, Guest, I have an original character named Blake Brandon (where I took Arthur's name from), I made him back in 2010, 2 years before TDKR came out. So it's merely a coincidence. And honestly, I never noticed it. But thank you for pointing it out. It actually fits.**  
>ZENtrio: <strong>Thank you! I'm so happy you're loving it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
><strong>

**Beta'd by carameltoostieroll but the two of us are...ugh...and I only re-read it once. I'm so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. Again, I used a translator for the French parts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Step Eight:<strong>** Animals — **_**Auckland, New Zealand**_

_1 month after Danilov (end of October)_

_'It's perfect. It's absolutely perfect,'_ is all Ariadne can think about as she received the handout for the trip to Auckland. _'I'm an adult and I can make my own choices.'_ But deep down, she's scared and nervous. _'Will Arthur be proud of me? Will he run a background check on them to see if they're trustworthy? What if he doesn't like them?'_

"Please have a parent or a guardian sign the consent form. I know you are all legal adults but you are still children of people, people who love and care for you," their professor says. That's not a problem. The scanner in Brooklyn works well. "I'd like them all back by next week if you could. There's an extension of another week but that's it." He checks the clock and nods. "Any questions?" When one student raises her hand, he gestures to her.

"Professor, during our trip to Danilov we were allowed to bring a friend."

"If your friend isn't busy then I suppose they can come, just as long as they have a consent form. Any other questions?" When no one answers or raises their hand, he dismisses them.

Ariadne leaps from her seat and runs out. Immediately, she takes out her phone and dials the extractor's number. "Hello, Gomez? Yeah, it's Ariadne. I can do the job."

* * *

><p>Valeria is lounging around the couch as Ariadne walks around the apartment, packing all that she needs for the trip. "So you and I are going to this trip in Auckland but you'll be creating some model for a job during your free time?"<p>

"Only for the first two or three days," she clarifies. "A week at most. They only need one model, I think, and if they give me enough details and enough time, I can give it to them even before the week ends. I promise we can still go sight-seeing."

The blonde woman nods. "_Bien_. But what happens when Arthur suddenly arrives?"

Ariadne pauses and looks at her. "What?"

"It's obvious that man can find you wherever you are. I won't be surprised if he finds us there. I'm sure he always keeps tabs on you, Ari. It's kind of creepy but somewhat romantic, _vous ne pensez pas_?" _**("...don't you think?")**_

"He can't find me there!" she tells her, but mostly assuring herself even if she knows he probably will find her. "He just can't. He'll probably be disappointed in me."

"And why is that, _mon ami_?"

She bites her bottom lip. "Because I accepted a job that isn't with him and without his consent. I mean, I don't need his consent, I can accept jobs if I want to but it's kinda scary since this is my first job alone and I don't even know the people."

Valeria shrugs. "He'll be able to find you once you're off the Paris radar."

"I don't want him to find me." She sighs. "Not that I don't want to see him—"

"_Évidemment_."

"But I'm scared that he'll be mad at me or hurt his feelings and he wouldn't want to s—work with me anymore."

"Eames told me he's a machine."

"That's not true!"

"_C'est ce que j'ai dit_. He obviously likes you. How is he a machine?" _**("That's what I said.")**_

"Val!" Ariadne whines. "Maybe I just remind him of someone. His younger brother—"

"Incest."

"Or an old friend?"

Valeria raises her eyebrows. "_Vraiment?" **("Really?")**_

"…an old flame…" she trails. Valeria doesn't answer. "I'm not going to keep my hopes up. I'm done with heartbreaks…for now at least."

Valeria sits up and says quietly. "He's an idiot if he doesn't think of you as your own person."

She shrugs. "He never ceases to tell me how amazing I am when we're on a job."

Valeria grins, stands and tackles her best friend to the ground. "And you never cease to make me love him."

* * *

><p>"This is much better than Danilov," Valeria exclaims, lying on the bed. "I'm happy you took me with you. <em>Merci<em>."

"_Soyez le bienvenu_." Ariadne smiles. "Tour doesn't start until tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

"I'm jet lagged, _mon ami_. Will you bring me some dinner?"

Ariadne nods and tucks her friend in bed. There are only limited suites that are reserved with two beds and the two friends agreed to stay in a room with a twin sized bed. "_Doux rêves_," she says after she kisses her forehead. (**_"Sweet dreams.")_**

With her satchel hooked around her and the lights off, Ariadne slips out of the door to do a little exploring and to grab dinner.

Every tall, dark haired man wearing a suit makes her nervous. She didn't feel right not letting Arthur know where she would be for the next week and a half so she sent him an e-mail. He replied with a "safe trip, tell me how it goes" and a smiley face and another paragraph to tell her how he's doing. She didn't tell him about the job that she's pretty sure he'd know by now.

There's a bakery by the corner and an employee had a tray filled with egg tarts. Liking it, she decides to buy a dozen. Grabbing iced tea in the convenience store, she heads back to the hotel.

Pullman Hotel is the kind of hotel that Arthur would stay in. The college apologized for the lack of a better place to stay in Danilov and they seem to making up for it now. Ariadne loves that the room has so much space. The couch is similar to the one she owns back in Paris, a regular, long couch with one side longer than the other. The dinner table is classy with the kitchenette just a few feet away. The bedroom door is near the window that has a view of the city.

She places the packages on the counter table and goes to check on Valeria. She's sitting up and reading from her cellphone.

"I thought you wanted to sleep."

"I did for like, fifteen minutes but I'm too hungry. What did you bring?" she asks as she stands up.

Ariadne leads her to the counter. "There's a bakery around the corner and they have really good egg tarts. Try it. I also got us some iced tea."

"_Merci_." Valeria smiles and sits on one of stools. "What time is the tour?"

"We start at nine and end at around five, a school day, basically," she replies and sits beside her. "We can save some for breakfast and snacks," she says as she munches on one, "or wake up early and buy more before."

"Looks like you've found your new favorite food." Valeria laughs. "What about your job?"

"They're calling to give the information in an hour or two."

"How can you have fun and rest when you need to finish it by the end of the week?"

Ariadne shrugs. "I'm not sure, actually. But I know I can do it."

Valeria nods. "Okay, but make sure you don't miss the tour or have fun."

"I won't," she says, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>'A restaurant is all they need.'<em> She's a little disappointed by the simple model that she has to make but at the same time, she is here for school and not for the job. "Sure, I can do that."

"Great. We'll send you the pictures in a while. Then e-mail back with the estimated time you can complete it. We'll have someone come over and collect it, perhaps it'll make you feel better if you're in a public place."

"That'll work," she replies, unknown relief overcomes her. "Thanks." She hangs up the phone and puts it back in her pocket.

She leaves the room and finds Valeria on the couch and flipping through her laptop. Valeria doesn't look up when she says, "These pictures you have…they're all either of you and me, me, you and a dog, the three of us with a dog, your family and our friends." Ariadne waits for her to continue. "Why aren't there any of you and Arthur? I'm sure you have some from your trip in Charlottetown, _non_?"

"It's…um…it's in a secret folder," she answers, blushing.

Valeria smirks. "And what else is in that secret folder, _mon ami_?"

Ariadne frowns at the implied question. "Just pictures of us…and the document version of our emails and letters," she says the last one quietly.

Her friend giggles. "_Oh, vous aimez fille malade. Quelle vie compliquée que vous avez. Votre petit ami est toujours loin encore, il parvient à apparaître et rester avec vous en permanence. _It really makes me more curious to know what kind of job he has…you, too." **_("Oh, you love sick girl. What a complicated life you have. Your boyfriend is always away yet he manages to appear and stay with you constantly.") _**

Without answering, Ariadne plops down beside her and takes charge of the mouse. She clicks on the My Music folder and a list of songs appear. She scrolls over to 'J' section and scans it. Under the artist Justin Timberlake are about three songs and one folder entitled 'Suit and Tie'. She clicks on it and one, lonely folder and a music file pops is shown.

"How many folders do you have for him?" Valeria laughs.

A small smile appears on Ariande's lips as she clicks on the lone folder entitled 'Nothing Quite Like It'.

"Mm, I must agree," Valeria coos.

"Here. I have a folder for Eames as well, and one for the three of us." Ariadne hesitantly leans back on the couch. _'I had to make more folders even with nothing in them just to make sure.'_

As Valeria grins at the pictures and some videos she's found, Ariadne can't help but feel proud and special knowing that only she can make Arthur smile like there's no one hunting him with a price on his head—as far as she knows. "He's really fun to be around. Especially when he's not all..." She doesn't continue knowing fully well that she's still very _very_ attracted to Arthur when he's fighting and being broody. "When he—" No, she still finds him attractive when he gives Eames the look when they're arguing or when he's just annoyed with his antics.

"Does he have any flaws?" Valeria asks quietly.

"Oh he has lots!" Ariadne exclaims. "He's too uptight and meticulous. It's part of his job, yes, but he can get so frustrating!" She remembers the time in Ireland when their extractor, Hewitt, had allowed them a day off but Arthur stayed cooped up in his hotel and continued his job even if she and Eames continued to persuade him to leave and have a little fun. "Sometimes he acts without thinking even if logical reasoning is his specialty." She remembers when he punched Eames in Iceland when the Forger accidentally walked in on her while changing in her room. "And he can be quite conceited." He hasn't exactly told her about how highly he thinks of himself, but appearance wise, it's obvious he knows what he's got and flaunts it. "He can be so sure of himself sometimes. And stubborn."

"Just like you?"

She doesn't reply.

"Maybe one day I'll snoop around and read these letters of yours, I'd like to see if maybe he has some hidden messages for you that you," Valeria taps her temple, "don't understand."

"He's a straight-forward guy."

"Not according to _monsieur_ Eames," Valeria counters as she pops an egg tart in her mouth. "He's not very good with..._feelings_. And the last time I checked, neither are you. You're making progress, though."

"Relationships aren't his thing."

"Oh I can see that," Valeria says sarcastically, as a picture of Ariadne and Arthur hip to hip, appears on the screen. "He really doesn't know how to do the 'relationship'."

* * *

><p>It's been three days since they arrived and Ariadne had finished the sketch of the restaurant yesterday. She even recorded her voice as she tried to explain them. She's now sitting in a café a few blocks away, waiting for their Point Man.<p>

She's nervous.

Valeria had noticed and offered to come with her. Ariadne was reluctant but allowed her, just as long as she stayed away and would not do anything to go after her in case something goes wrong. Whether Ariadne admits it or not, she's scared. _'I should have asked Arthur for help.'_

"Miss Ariadne?"

Ariadne looks up and smiles at the man in front of her. "That's me." He doesn't look like a bad guy. He kind of reminds her of Eames. He's a clean man but didn't shave this morning. He has a muscular build and is wearing a flannel shirt and khakis.

"I'm Harry, Gomez's Point Man." He takes out his hand for her to shake.

She receives it and gestures for him to sit beside her. "Have a seat." When he does, she asks, "What do you need to know?"

And the two proceed to talk about the maze. It's a good thing she had chosen a seat by the porch and far away from where most people would sit yet still in the sight of her best friend. The maze isn't complicated and people could easily mistake their conversation to be about a regular, fancy restaurant.

When all questions and clarifications are answered, Harry asks for the estimated time of the model.

"I can probably give it...give me two days."

He nods. "All right. We'll meet again here? Just call me when you're ready. Gomez gave you my number, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I have it."

When both have said their farewells again, she waits for him to be out of sight for three more minutes before heading back inside to Valeria.

"How was it?" her friend asks as she slides a cup of coffee in front of her. "I got you something new."

"Thanks." Ariadne sips from it before sighing in content. "Okay. Everything's approved. We'll have to meet up again in about two days." Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she checks it out.

It's a message from Dom. More like one of Dom's kids, probably Phillipa. _"We are in Auckland too Auntie Ari!"_

* * *

><p>Valeria grins. <em>"Pourquoi suis-je pas surpris?" <strong>("Why am I not surprised?")<strong>_

Arthur smiles. "I'd like to think of it as merely coincidence?"

_"Que diriez-vous devenir?" **("How about fate?")**_

Ariadne gives her a glare. James and Phillipa are on either side of her, holding her hand tightly. Dom is walking behind them, with Arthur and Valeria.

"Auntie Ari," Phillipa starts, "can you take us to the zoo? I know they have animals here that we don't have back home."

"Phillipa," Dom warns, "Auntie Ari is here for school."

"But I wanna go with Auntie Ari!" James exclaims.

"James!"

Ariadne smiles. "No, it's okay. I missed my two favorite children." The kids begin to jump. "But I still have three more days before the school lets us go. Will you be able to wait for me?"

"Can't we come with you?" James asks.

"I'd love for you guys to come along but I've already brought your Aunt Val." Ariadne smiles apologetically. James buries his face in her jeans at the mention of the blonde. It seems he has a little crush on her.

Phillipa pouts. "Just promise us, okay, Auntie Ari? Pinky swear?" She holds up her tiny, right pinky finger.

The Architect wraps her own right pinky finger with the young girl's. "Promise. But go ask your daddy first, all right?"

When the two let go and run to their dad, Ariadne joins Arthur, who had been quiet since Valeria began to talk to Dom. "Why'd you decide to come along?"

"I haven't accepted a job since Danilov and I haven't seen Cobb and the kids in a while." The last time they had both seen the Cobbs was when they came to visit Miles in Paris a few months after the inception job. Arthur had gone to check on the young architect. "They asked me if I wanted to go with them on a vacation...and I," he clears his throat, "suggested to go here." He rubs the back of his neck. "Coincidence that we bumped into each other."

Ariadne tilts her head, narrowing her eyes. "Which hotel?"

Arthur doesn't answer.

"Arthur!"

"I'm sorry!" he says. "Since we're coming here, might as well, right? It isn't very suspicious."

Ariadne rolls her eyes. She's not sure whether to be annoyed or creeped out. '_No, it's Arthur. Annoyed would make more sense. I'm not unhappy to see him.'_ A small smile creeps to her face. "You're such a stalker."

He raises his eyebrows.

"Valeria's right, you _have_ been following me."

"Ari—"

"Does Dom know you chose this place because of me?"

Arthur grabs her hand and raises his index finger. "I chose this place because it's a good vacation spot. You haven't seen James and Phillipa in a long times so yes, I'd want them to see you, too. You and Dom have some catching up to do. Yes, I check up on you so I know where you are and where you're staying and...I just want to see how you're doing with your first job without me."

"I'm not surprised, you know."

"Gomez and I have worked together and he's heard about you, probably from Hewitt. So far, you've done well. I kind of...interfered, though."

Ariadne frowns. "What did you do?"

"I told you that you have to think of ever detail. I know their employer and they can be quite vengeful." He looks up for a brief moment before looking back down at her. "I told them that they had to make sure your name doesn't come up anywhere. That you aren't a part of this. Hell, you don't even know half of what they know about the employer and the mark. If I had it my way, your name wouldn't even pop up in the inception job."

"Wait...so my name wasn't in any of the files during our job in Ireland and Iceland?"

"I kept it under a different name, but only because if anything happens, I'm sure I can protect you." He lets go of her hand. "I made them promise not to even put a fake name. I told them to severe contacts once your part is done. If anyone wanted you to work for them..." he hesitates, and she's sure she doesn't like what he'll say next, "they'll have to contact me."

Ariadne glares at him. "I can take care of myself, Arthur! I don't work for you!"

"I just want you to be safe! If you want to continue this job then fine! As much as I don't want you to. But you still have plenty of opportunities, a simple mistake could throw away everything! I'm the best when it comes to hiding and I can keep you safe. I can make the world think you don't exist if I have to!"

As much as she wants to understand him, she doesn't want to just yet. She's angry because she thinks she's being treated like someone who needs protection, and she doesn't need protection. Stomping away, she hooks her arm around Valeria's, who she notes has been trying to eavesdrop, and goes over to the kids.

* * *

><p>It's been four days since hers and Arthur's argument, and two days since she met up with Harry again to give him the full model. She also talked to him about Arthur's interference.<p>

"I've never seen him so determined to keep someone safe," Harry commented. "He's a lone island. It's really only Cobb and Eames I'm sure he's pretty close to. You must be special to him."

But she still wasn't up to understanding Arthur so she dismissed it. When she did talk to Valeria about it, Valeria made sure that she would see Arthur's point of view.

"I know you don't need protecting," Valeria said. "He wants to make sure that you'll live long enough to marry him."

"Val!" Ariadne threw a pillow at her. "I'm serious!"

"Look, for all I know, your job involves mobsters. And if that's the case, then I can totally see why he's watching out for you. He doesn't want to see your future crumble just because you involved yourself with the wrong people. I'm sure he knows much more about this than you do, _mon ami_. Be honest, you'd run to him if anything happens, _non_? He knows all the tricks to keeping himself safe and being able to continue seeing the love of your life."

Now, in Auckland Zoo, she's finding it hard to say sorry to him. She's a little embarrassed about it.

"Did you receive them?" he asks.

Of course she did. A bouquet of purple hyacinths had been delivered to them. "I did." _'I'm the one who's supposed to apologize,'_ she wants to say.

"I really am sorry. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

She watches James and Phillipa stare at the tiger inside the glass. Dom's keeping watch of them and Valeria's being a great friend by giving her and Arthur privacy by trying to have a chat with the extractor.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but—"

"Arthur," she stops him, "I'm the one who should apologize. I understand where you're coming from...not exactly, but I guess...in a way. I mean, Val's right, you know better than me and if something does happen then I'm pretty sure I'll freak out and get paranoid. You'll keep me safe, I'm sure of it. And...I'd probably run to you first." Grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

He smiles at her and pats her cheek. "You have to forgive me, too."

She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him to her for a hug.

* * *

><p>"Look, Auntie Ari!" James shrieks. "A penguin!"<p>

"We have those in the zoo at home, James," Phillipa says, but she's also gazing at the black and white animal with amazement.

"Aren't they the cutest?" Ariadne squeals as more penguins come around.

"Well, that's good," Arthur says, appearing behind her, "then those stuffed toys Dom and I bought won't be a waste."

"What stuffed toys?" Phillipa turns her attention to them.

Dom arrives with two bags from the gift shop. He hands one to Arthur and kneels down to open the one he has. He reveals a seal for Phillipa and a sea lion for James. The children are delighted to see their gifts and hold it close to them.

Arthur smiles and opens the bag he has. He hands a dolphin to Valeria, he thanks him with an enthusiastic hug, and to Ariadne, a penguin.

"Mr. Chip!" She hugs him tight. "Thank you, Arthur!" Leaning forward, she gives him a kiss on his cheek and coos at the new gift. "You'll be sleeping with me now."

* * *

><p>As the group continues the last few sites of the zoo, Ariadne can't help but notice Arthur smiling at the little antics the animals they pass by have been doing.<p>

"Do you have a favorite animal?" she asks while they're looking at the golden lion tamarins.

"Edward once brought a stray dog home. We weren't really pet people but we grew to love him. When he...left us, Edward was devastated so Dad bought him a Golden Retriever _and_ St. Bernard. When I left they were still puppies. I'm quite certain they're still healthy right now. I guess you can say I'm a dog person."

"Me, too!" Ariadne exclaims with a grin. "They're so loyal and always so happy but they can be fierce when they have to. We have a Labrador in Brooklyn. Although I've always wanted a Siberian Husky. The apartment allows trained pets and I'm still thinking if I can train a husky."

"I suppose when we move in together, you'd want a dog."

"Yes, I suppose," she answers. After a few seconds, her face heats up. "Wait! What?"

Arthur simply laughs.

"Auntie Ari! Uncle Arthur!" James calls out.

"It's time to go have some dinner!" Phillipa adds.

"You still have to lead us to that restaurant you reserved for us," Dom says.

_"Confessez votre amour ailleurs, Arthur!" _Valeria laughs. **_("Confess your love somewhere else, Arthur!")_**

Arthur's ears turn pink. "Shall we go?" he asks without looking at Ariadne.

"Yes," she answers right away, ready to tell off her best friend. But she doesn't have the chance to because the children latch on to her quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I am so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes! :[ But I do hope you guys still enjoyed it. Not much Dom, rushed and abrupt ending and no Eames and no mention of Mal (for sure though, there will be in the next chapter), kinda makes me sad :[ Drop a review if you'd like! See you next week!<strong>

**_GUYS PLEASE READ:_****After this story, I'm planning on making an AU fic. The one that's been in my head for some months now is a Red Riding Hood AU (she's my ultimate favorite fairy tale character). But I've got some other ideas, too. Would you be willing to read it, if ever?**

**Step Nine: Food (Pizza Toppings) — Rome, Italy**


	9. Food (Pizza Toppings) - Rome, Italy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Especially not Inception or the movies they're watching.**

**Hello there! This chapter is kind of a parody. Sort of. Not really. But it might be humorous. You'll see it somewhere there. Thank you to readers and reviewers! And thank you to new followers [Darthtraytus, KingfisherWill and WindMistress70]! I'm so happy you all like it :]**

_**Lauraa-x:** _Thank you! That part suddenly typed itself, haha, but I love it, too. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>Neverlandspirit:<strong> _True : I'm hoping to make up for it here. I would really appreciate it if you left a review with which AU story you'd like to see first :3 If that's okay (details down below)? I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>JuseaPeterson:<strong>_ Agreed! She has this aura that just fits Valeria, I think there's a certain picture I saw that just told me "Valeria", haha. They shall be co-captains! I'm loving the whole "you guys like each other, as in like like", haha! I'm so glad you will! I have some details down below :D This chapter will be quite fluffy, I hope you enjoy!  
><em><strong>Kamarooka:<strong>_ Thank you! That is so cute! I'd also love to see him in that! I'll definitey cite you if I ever get to think of scenario where I can put it, but I probably will be able to in a way ;] I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I think I've got some fluff and humour in there, haha.  
><em><strong>D.B: <strong>_Hahahaha! This one is cheesy! I hope you like it!

**Unbeta-d, I'm so sorry. I used a translator, too. Sorry for the mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step Nine:<span> Food (Pizza Toppings) – _Rome, Italy_**

_A month and a week after Auckland (first week of December)_

"Our next design is made by another Parisian student, Valeria Normandeau!"

The fashion show that Valeria's college had signed up for is being held in Rome. Valeria had been ecstatic when she found out that she's a finalist for the show. Bringing Ariadne with her isn't even a thank you for bringing her to Danilov and Auckland, she simply wanted to celebrate with her best friend, and Ariadne gladly accepted the invitation—well, demand was more like it.

"_Vous devez venir avec moi!_" Valeria told her once her tickets had been mailed to her. "I don't know who else to bring but you!" _**("You have to come with me!")**_

"That doesn't sound reassuring, Val." Ariadne laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know, Val," Ariadne sighed, "I've been missing classes..."

"Everything is paid for! All you need is allowance!"

"You're not bringing Marí?"

There's silence between them. Ariadne had known for a while that Valeria and Marí's relationship is getting rocky but the trip might have been a good opportunity to patch things up. "She was a finalist, too. Out of the ten of us, I got the last spot. It wouldn't go well," Valeria said softly. "And anyway, I'd have way more fun with you! You know that!"

Ariadne frowned for a moment before letting a small smile appear. "When's the flight?"

Now, while watching models strut down the runway, Ariadne feels like she's part of the elite crowd. With blinding lights, cameras flashing and pretty girls walking down the aisle, it's almost a dream come true for young ladies like her.

She also can't help but feel absolutely ecstatic for her best friend. Her design is now being shown to the world, or at least by people attending the show, by a brunette model—personally requested by the blonde Parisian. It's a dazzling, emerald evening gown that reaches the ankles with flowing strides and a slit that reached the knee on the right side and thick, elegant straps hanging off the shoulder with a sweetheart cut. There are some shiny diamonds that are stuck to the front, and a little belt hanging by the waist to show off the curves. The dress is paired off with simple, strappy heels and some jewelry.

Valeria grabs her hands and squeals in delight. "_Il semble même mieux quand il est là-haut!_" _**("It looks even better when it's up there!")**_

"I told you, you should have been up there modeling as well!" Ariadne laughs.

"If I was, I wouldn't be allowed to be acting this way!"

"What a lovely evening gown!" the host says.

"He called it lovely!" Valeria exclaims.

The Architect can't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>The after party isn't all what Ariadne expected. There's music and dancing, the models are now in more comfortable but still designer clothes and people are actually mingling. She had expected it to be a quiet gathering, maybe salad for dinner and a few glasses of wine. There aren't any tables, just tall, thin, tables without any stools. A lot of people have mistaken her for being a designer herself but she giggles and tells them that the emerald dress they saw is the work of her best friend.<p>

Many had congratulated Valeria for her work, some have even teased that they wanted her to design for them. Being humble, she simply laughed and thanked them. These people probably told every designer that anyway.

"_Nous obtenons donc une pizza plus tard,_" Valeria mumbles as she eats her salad. _**("We are so getting pizza later.")**_

Ariadne nods and picks on the lettuce. "_Certainement_."

* * *

><p>"That was exhausting," Valeria comments as she drives the rented car around the ancient city. "If I become—"<p>

"_When_," Ariadne corrects.

Valeria smirks before continuing. "When I become famous, I'll be the so-called '_concepteur mystérieuse_'." _**(..."'mysterious designer'.")**_

Ariadne smiles. "Because you don't want to mingle with people?"

"Did you see all the fake smiles and fake praises? If that already happens while we're still in school," she pouts, "then I don't want to be there. I'd rather know that they're talking while I'm not there than pretending to like what I've made."

"Maybe that's why they're being plastic," Ariadne says, leaning back on the seat, "because your designs are amazing and their aren't."

Valeria laughs. "Oh, Ari. You really know how to make me feel good."

"_C'est la vérité_!" Ariadne defends herself, a smile forming in her lips. "That's how the real world works. You make sure that you're the best of the best...because everyone wants the best." _**("It's the truth!")**_

"Why do I have the feeling you're not talking about me anymore, _mon ami_?" Valeria raises an eyebrow.

She flushes. "You know you're in there."

Giggling, Valeria says, "_Quelque part._" _**("Somewhere.")**_

* * *

><p>After going back to their hotel for a change of more comfortable clothes, the two best friends had gone to a pizza parlour. Luckily, there are a few near their hotel that are open for twenty-four hours. After all, you can't go to Rome without eating pizza. The cheesiest one, especially.<p>

"Mm," Valeria hums once she gets her first bite, "this is real pizza."

"Pizza isn't actually originally from Italy," Ariadne starts to say but Valeria gives her a glare. "What?"

"Don't. You're starting to become like Arthur."

"I'm not." She pouts. Ariadne remembers telling Valeria about her time with Arthur, where at some point, he'll correct her initial thoughts about origins or anything at all. "I'm just...clarifying." She bites a piece from her slice to stray away from the conversation. "Oh, this is so good."

"I won't be surprised if he shows up again."

Ariadne shushes her. "He might actually appear!"

"And you don't want that?"

_'I want to see Arthur again. It's been a while since I've seen him personally...but I don't really want to see him here. I'd rather he be in Paris...maybe surprise me by showing up in my doorstep with a box of pizza and drinks, then we'll watch movies all night long.'_ She grins. _'Since when have you been romantic?'_

"What's so funny?"

"I just thought about Arthur appearing in my doorstep with a box of pizza and drinks, and then we'll have a movie marathon that'll last the whole night."

"Another daydream, I see. I'm sure you put that in your little notebook filled with how you two will suddenly meet up again or get together after a job...maybe even during? Or do you have a document for it in your music folder, hm?" Valeria tucks her hand under her chin, her other hand still holding a slice of pizza. "_Dreaming_ about him, too?"

Ariadne blinks. "What?"

"You dream about him, too, right?"

"Oh," she breathes a sigh of relief. She doesn't dare look at the blonde in fear that she'll start interrogating her about a simple question. "Well...yeah, I do," she admits. _'Like about how we spent those days in Yusuf's dream...that kiss...our moments together...and some please-come-true dreams. But mostly memories now...it's kind of getting harder to dream.'_

"Have you tried to tell him how you feel?"

"I can't, Val. And I kinda wanna enjoy the pizza," Ariadne says a bit more forcefully than she intends. Biting her bottom lip, she murmurs an apology. "I'm just a little...tense."

* * *

><p>"Don't hide anything from me, Ariadne," Valeria starts to say as they walk back to their hotel. "<em>Je vous connais trop bien.<em>"**_ ("I know you too well.")_**

_'Oh no,'_ Ariadne thinks a bit nervously, _'I'm in trouble.'_

"When I said 'dreaming' I meant it in a way where you're starting to see him in your sleep, not in a way where you become nervous all of a sudden."

"I know," is all she says. _'I just thought you knew about my job and you're waiting for me to tell you.'_

"I'm sure you do," Valeria mutters. "Look, I'm not forcing you to tell me anything but the way you looked at me when I mentioned that word...you looked afraid."

"I...it's been a while since I've had a dream, they're mostly just a blur."

"Then why are you afraid? Are you afraid you'll never be able to dream again?"

"Naturally, yes," she says honestly.

Valeria turns to her. "Naturally?"

"Val—I...you know I...it's just that..." She groans. "You see...I..."

"I'm not forcing you anything, Ariadne," Valeria says quietly.

Ariadne turns to her and weighs the pros and cons. In the end, her love and trust for her won out. "When we get back to the hotel room...I'll tell you everything."

And Ariadne Belaire kept her word.

* * *

><p><em>Paris, France (a few days later)<em>

A few days after they returned to Paris, Ariadne mused that she and Valeria had grown closer, if it is possible. Maybe because now, she can freely talk about her kind-of-pretty-much-illegal job. Valeria took it well, partly because she had a feeling the job is dangerous and partly because it's exciting.

"So you get to make the world?" she clarified. "And to your heart's desire?"

"During a job, no, I have to make what they need, but I can bend the laws of physics and build it in a not-so natural way. It's a maze. We need a maze. And lots of secret places. Penrose steps. Paradoxical architecture."

"But when you aren't on a job...?"

"Then I can make the world to my heart's desire." She smiled and remembered one of her training sessions with Arthur.

"Will you bring me into one of your dreams, please?" Valeria asked.

"I can't, it's too dangerous."

"When you're not in a job," Valeria persisted.

Ariadne thought about it before agreeing. "Though probably when we're with Arthur. I don't have my own PASIV and I haven't really gone under by myself. I mean, I did once but I was entering Dom's dream so it's not exactly by myself."

Now in the kitchen of her apartment, with the four o'clock sun shining through her windows, making some popcorn and waiting for the soda to freeze, Ariadne wants nothing more than to have a movie marathon and maybe even fall asleep on the couch. When the doorbell rings, she thinks it's really bad timing.

The security measures have gotten tighter during the past few months. Strangers and not too frequent visitors, even delivery people, have to be screened and security would have to have a video call with the resident. So far, only Valeria, Arthur, Eames and her family have been allowed inside without the screening. Technology is good._  
><em>

_'Maybe it's Val.' _When she opens the door, she's surprised to see an immaculate suit clad man in a coat with two boxes of pizza, carrying a brown paper bag, a suitcase, a satchel and the familiar silver case. Suddenly, she doesn't mind the interruption and hopes she doesn't fall asleep while watching the movies. _'The movies aren't that important now, anyway.'_

"How can you even carry them?"

"It's a skill," he answers with a smile. "I'm guessing you're free tonight, given you're only wearing an over-sized shirt and I do hope you're wearing shorts."

"You're as sharp as you dress," Ariadne says with a giggle although she's slightly embarrassed about her clothing. "Get in here, will you?"

She opens the door wider and he comes in, rushing to the living room to drop of the boxes and the paper bag. "Is that popcorn I smell?" he asks, sniffing the air and dropping the PASIV and suitcase. His satchel is still around him.

"Yeah, I was planning on having a movie night," she shrugs, "ever watched White Chicks?"

"I don't think I have," he says, unhooking his satchel and placing it by the table.

"You haven't lived," Ariadne states. "Now why don't you go and place your stuff in the guest room while I fix up?"

"Are you going to put up a fight when I say I'll check in a hotel?"

"If you really didn't plan on staying here then you would've booked a hotel before you arrived, Arthur." She walks off to the kitchen. "And while you're at it, think of other movies you want to watch!"

He grins. "Well then, when I return I hope I'll start living."

* * *

><p><span><em>White Chicks<em>

_Kevin mentions about starting the car while Marcus cleans the mess._

"That brother is the jerk, I can tell."

xOxOx

_The Copelands come out of the car._

"That's ridiculous! They don't look anything like them!"

"Just enjoy the comedy, Arthur."

xOxOx

_Heath waves to Mr. Vandergeld._

"Heath is working for Mr. Vandergeld."

"Stop spoiling yourself!"

xOxOx

_Copelands mention their attraction to the Vanddergelds._

"I don't find the Vandergeld sisters hot at all."

"Good."

xOxOx

_The three other girls being much nicer and quieter than the Wilson sisters._

"I don't understand how the Wilson sisters are friends with those three, they seem pretty nice as compared to those two."

xOxOx

_Kevin's date with Denise._

"Is their date really necessary?"

xOxOx

_Nightclub scene_

"That club scene was entertaining."

xOxOx

_Gina finds Marcus with "Brittany"_

"Why couldn't he just take off the mask?"

xOxOx

_Mr. Vandergeld is revealed to be the bad guy and working with Heath._

"I told you Heath is with that guy."

"Yes, Arthur, I know."

xOxOx

_The girls finally taking their revenge_

"See, the Wilson sisters aren't supposed to be in their group."

xOxOx

"That's a happy ending."

* * *

><p>As Ariadne pops in their next movie, she grumbles when she sees Arthur read the summary at the back of the case. "I don't even know how I can handle watching a movie with Eames if <em>you <em>are like that."

"Would you rather that he comment on every single scene?"

"No," she answers as she joins him on the couch. _'And I'd rather spend my time with you.'_

* * *

><p><span><em>The Sixth Sense<em>

_First scene of Crowe after he gets shot._

"Bruce Willis is dead."

"Arthur!"

xOxOx

_Crowe listens to the tape recording._

"Okay, Arthur, I need your help here. I never figured it out. Why is there some guy in Spanish?"

"I believe Vincent, you know, the guy that killed him in the beginning of the movie, also has a sixth sense."

xOxOx

"That was kind of sad."

"Let's watch something more fun."

"No comedies please."

"What about a superhero movie? The Dark Knight Rises!"

* * *

><p><span><em>The Dark Knight Rises<em>

_Batman is being framed._

"Why is Batman being framed?"

"You haven't watched the trilogy!?"

"Never had the time."

"Oh, Arthur..."

xOxOx

_Alfred and Miranda are in the scene together._

"That woman looks like Mal...and he looks like Miles!"

"What?"

xOxOx

_John Blake appears._

"John Blake looks like you, you know. Even talks like you. Actually, his actor looks like you...he can be your twin."

"I don't know this actor."

"Well, now you know who Joseph Gordon-Levitt is."

xOxOx

_John Blake talks to Bruce Wayne._

"He's Robin...one of the Robins at least. Maybe Dick Grayson."

"So you do know this!"

"I know the basics, haven't watched the films."

xOxOx

_Selina Kyle scene._

"Can you believe Anne Hathaway was once a conservative princess?"

"Who?"

xOxOx

_Bruce and Miranda after they have sex._

"Miranda's keeping a secret."

"Arthur."

xOxOx

_Batman fights Bane._

"Batman is actually crazy, you know that?"

xOxOx

"This is quite long."

"We still have food. Complain when we're out."

xOxOx

_Blake appears wearing a suit._

"Now I can definitely see you and John Blake as twins. Suits!"

xOxOx

_Bruce finds out about the young child, thinking it is Bane._

"The child is Miranda, isn't it?"

_"Arthur!"_

xOxOx

_Bane releases the prisoners._

"Bane talks too much. Kind of reminds me of Eames."

xOxOx

_Jonathan comes out._

"That guy looks like Fischer."

"Does he?"

xOxOx

"I feel bad for Gotham Police."

xOxOx

_Miranda is revealed to be the child._

"I told you."

"Yes, Arthur."

xOxOx

_Blake talks to the people in the bridge._

"I fell in love with John Blake because of this scene."

xOxOx

_Bruce drops the bomb._

"He's alive."

"Arthur."

xOxOx

_Alfred sees Bruce with Selina._

"Don't even say it, Arthur."

"...I told you."

xOxOx

_Blake reveals his legal name and finds the Batcave._

"Mm."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Two more movies, please?" Ariadne pleads.<p>

"It's eleven in the evening, Ari. Aren't you sleepy yet?"

"No," she replies quickly. _'And I kind of have this fantasy that's coming true right now.'_

"We're out of pizza."

"I have a telephone, you know. Delivery? Ring any bells? A lot of fast food places are open twenty-four hours. Any flavor you prefer?"

"It's late, it's an inconvenience..."

Ariadne frowns, a bit hurt. "Fine. I'm going to call for delivery and watch two more movies while you spend the rest of the night sleeping." She picks up the telephone and dials the number of Sbarro. After a few rings, the other line picks up. "_Bonjour_." There are a few exchanges of basic details. "_Comme d'habitude, oui._ _Non_, make it two boxes. And two whole baked ziti. Tomato sauce, _oui_. Two of those drinks, please upsize. _Oui...bien_...I can give the exact amount. All right, okay, _merci_." When she puts down the phone, she tells her guest, "It's just so that I don't have to cook for the coming days."

"You know I can cook for you."

"Then when you aren't in the mood to hangout," Ariadne grunts and folds her arms in front of her. "You can go to sleep now, Arthur. I'll take care of it. I hope you don't mind if the volume is loud."

Arthur sighs. "Ariadne, I was just hoping we could talk and catch up without distractions."

Ariadne drops her arms. "Oh. Well...why'd you ask if I was sleepy."

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Oh...but I want to watch the movies, it's still...kinda early."

Arthur gives her a small smile. "Well, let's compromise. We can continue to watch the movies but we'll talk and not just focus on it."

"Okay," she says. "Is an X-Men movie okay?"

* * *

><p><span><em>X-Men: The Last Stand<em>

"Are you mad that I told Valeria the truth?"

Arthur shakes his head. "No, of course not. I did a background check on her. She must've suspected something illegal, right?"

"Kind of. Her initial guess was me being part of a mob. Which I can see why," she says, eyeing the man beside her. "Suit and all."

"She's your best friend, and you've known her since you were what? Eleven?"

"Ten," she corrects. "We were classmates and she was the only one who befriended me during the first day of school. We've been inseparable."

He nods. "That girl looks like you."

"Who?"

"That girl. The one who can walk through walls."

"Kitty? Well...Ellen Page." She looks at the screen and tilts her head. "Really?"

"Your hair is different from hers, I think that's why you can't see it."

The doorbell rings before she can comment any further. "Pizza's here!" She jumps up and Arthur pauses the movie to a scene with Kitty Pryde being focused. When Ariadne returns, she's holding two boxes of pizza, two containers of baked ziti and large plastic cups of drinks. "Is four cheese okay with you?"

"It's my favorite actually," Arthur replies, smiling.

"Really? I see you more as everything on top." Ariadne giggles as she puts it down. "And I'm sure Eames commented about that."

"A boring flavor for a boring man."

"Why am I not surprised?" She laughs. "Don't listen to him, you know you aren't boring, Arthur."

He grins happily at her. "You think so?"

"Of course I _know_ so. I wouldn't be hanging out with you, would I?"

His smile doesn't leave his face. "I take it cheese is your favorite, too?"

"You bet it is. Pepperoni is a close second. I guess there's just something about being selfish with the cheese."

He takes a piece and bites from it as Ariadne fixes the table. "Mal liked to cook and bake. She was amazing. Pizza was the worst for her, for some reason and she only knew how to make cheese. Whenever toppings were added they always burned. When I became close to her and Cobb, she'd be my only source of a home cooked meal and pizza was our celebratory dinner when we'd meet again after the month of silence. I grew to love it, I guess. Because I knew that it's a job well-done."

"Month of silence? You talked to me the day after the Fischer job!"

He shrugs. "You're special to me."

Her heart begins to beat faster. She knows that she is special to him, she can feel it. But she's surprised to hear it come out of his mouth. It echoedsin her ears as he continues to watch the movie.

"What kind of drink is this?" he asks after sipping, as if nothing's wrong.

She doesn't answer, she only stares at him numbly.

"Ari?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of drink is this?" he repeats.

"It's a mix of lemonade and iced tea. Why?"

"First time I've drank it. It's really good."

"Yeah." She nods and leans back on the couch, nibbling her slice. "Hey, Arthur, are you a fan of parodies?"

"Not really, sometimes I find them pointless. Most of the time actually. Though they are a very good laugh."

She smiles sweetly. "Then you'll love Scary Movie 3."

* * *

><p><strong>I remember getting so upset when they only revealed Blake's name to be Robin and not Richard since I was so convinced that Blake is actually Dick Grayson but I gave in and said, "Oh well, he's an original character..." And, some sort of teaser for the next chapter, if you guys saw it. Haha.<strong>

**It's been a while since these two have gotten their alone time. Next week's chapter is the one I've been waiting to write since forever. And yes, we're almost getting to the point where...you'll see ;] I was also thinking of the Eames/Valeria pairing...I mean, I ship Eames with someone else (I will be honest and say Robert) but I'm not sure if you guys would like that. Thoughts on this chapter and the pairing, please?**

**Also, I've posted summaries of the future AU stories I'd like to write in my profile and I'd like you guys to vote in my poll which one you'd like to see after this, if you're interested. I'd really appreciate it if you do! See you next week!**

**Step Nine: Superhero — _Metropolitan_ _Manila, Philippines_**


	10. Superheroes - Metro Manila, Philippines

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hi! I've been waiting to write this one and I love my country so yes, a thing will happen here. It's all fluffy…too fluffy. ;] It's also a holiday chapter. Super unbeta'd, I'm so so so so so sorry. My internet sucks like…beyond hell right now and it's going to be a four-day weekend and all the important stuff won't work so I'm hoping you all enjoy it and I'm a bit sad for some reason. It'll really make me feel better if you leave a review. Thank you to readers and reviewers! And to new followers [talkstoangels77 and SiSi4]! I know there are times where I changed POVs, to be clear, they're like memories.**

**_Kamarooka:_** Haha! It wasn't good to write either since I was craving for it and once I finished typing it down, my friend told me she had pizza! Thank you, I'm so happy you liked it! Don't worry, we'll get to that VERY soon ;] I'm glad I made you excited and I really hope it's worth it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D  
><strong><em>Neverlandspirit:<em>** Thank you! I was going to make him an everything on top man but I thought of Eames and this popped in my head, haha. I'm kinda ready for that, thank you for your input :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong><em>JuseaPeterson:<em>** They definitely will! I can't wait until Ariadne and Arthur take things to the next level, Eames and Val will, too ;] I think I needed to show some Val, too, and I want to show their friendship, too. I hope I did it justice since I'll be focusing on Arthur and Ariadne for the next two or three more chapters. D: I hope you get to watch it, soon! I think the part where I put TDKR was kinda funny (and also because it's a nice movie). I'm enjoying writing Arthur as the one who's giving hints, there'll be one very big hint down there ;] I hope you enjoy this one!  
><strong><em>Carameltootsieroll:<em>** HAHAHA! The nuns will be disappointed that a graduate is not saying pure words, hehehe. You don't have to be sorry about anything! I sometimes ask you last minute anyways :] But omg, thank you! Eh, that part was kinda...eh... YES! THEY'RE HERE!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step Ten:<span>**** Superheroes — _Metropolitan Manila, Philippines_**

_(A week after the last chapter.)_

Arthur left a week ago, too early for Ariadne's taste but he had to leave again for her safety, too.

It's Christmas break, with the day being a week from now, and Ariadne feels like she's not particularly fond of it. Valeria is visiting some relatives in California with her family. Usually, she and her grandparents would go back to Brooklyn or her parents and brother would come to Paris to celebrate. This year, her brother was invited to spend the holidays with his girlfriend's family in Chicago while her parents would be in Africa to celebrate the holidays with the children—her father is an engineer while her mother is a teacher, although they did promise to spend it with them the next year—and her grandparents, being downhearted about the fact that they won't be complete, advised their granddaughter to spend it with some friends because they'll spoil her mood. The problem is, most of her friends are spending it with their families and those who aren't…she isn't very fond of them.

Arthur had e-mailed her yesterday saying he had a job offer that would take up the holidays. She reads the message twice before replying and asking if they need an Architect. He must have been checking his e-mail, too, because there's an immediate response asking why she's interested during the holidays. Ariadne frowns but tells her story. He doesn't reply after that.

"Well, maybe he's negotiating with the Extractor about me," she murmurs to herself and shuts down the laptop. _'He'll give me a call…I hope.'_ With a yawn, she settles on the couch and flicks the lamp on the side off and turns on the television. Ten minutes into NCIS, she falls asleep.

* * *

><p>She's awakened by hearing gunshots. Sitting up immediately, she scans the room, although a bit blurry and dizzy, and starts to think of a plan. <em>'I should have a gun with me.'<em> There's a blanket on her lap and she doesn't remember how she got it.

"I'm sorry, I should have lowered down the volume."

Ariadne whips her head towards the voice and sighs in relief. "I'm not even going to ask how you got in here."

He chuckles and lowers down the volume of the television. "I think you fell asleep because you were watching NCIS."

She shakes her head. "I didn't miss Criminal Minds, did I?"

Arthur shifts the channel and checks the time. "Nope, NCIS still has another episode to go before it comes out."

"Good." She sits up properly turns on the lamp. "How'd you get here?"

"I was in Madrid, hopped on a plane ride to get here faster. I brought some take-out in case you might be hungry."

"That's nice of you," she says. "So, about the job…is an Architect needed?"

"Turned it down."

"So they already have one?" she sighs.

"No, I turned the job down."

She tilts her head. "Why?"

"I told you before, didn't I? You're special to me. I'm not letting you spend the holidays on a job or alone," he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," is all she can say. "So…"

"Go start packing, we're leaving tomorrow. We're not spending it here, either."

She stands up and begins to walk to her room. Halfway there, she turns around and asks, "Where are we going?"

"To the country where the holidays are celebrated with much gusto."

* * *

><p><em>(Metropolitan Manila, Philippines)<em>

"They hang up decorations as early as September," Arthur tells her when they pass by stores and stopovers. He's driving the rental car while she stares in awe at the many Christmas ornaments that are hanging around. "They don't have snow but I think this is one of the countries where Christmas and New Year are really alive."

"And this is a third world country, right?"

Arthur nods. "Also the place where no matter what calamity, they're still smiling. Good for them, really."

"Huh." Ariadne looks at the business district of the country. "This place is so much better than I thought it would be," she comments. "I mean, these buildings are really nice! I heard the beaches here are really nice, too."

"They are. I've been to quite a few and they're enjoyable. I'd take you to one but they're surely full so we'll mostly be spending it here in the city. I'll take you to some country sides for a day or two, though, but that's where people usually spend their days. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." She shakes her head and turns to him. "I'm excited to be spending the holidays with you, Arthur."

* * *

><p>The fountain outside the hotel isn't very extravagant, but it's probably the nicest she's seen so far in the country. The place is big, taking up half a block with a mall in front and three more just over a minute or two away.<p>

"Will we be staying here during our time here?" she asks as they enter the building.

"It's a good place. If you don't like it then we can move away but it's convenient. Security's good, too." Arthur places a hand at the small of her back and leads her in. There are two grand staircases in the lobby, probably leading to bars and restaurants. "It's lovely, really."

"I really don't understand how you can carry the PASIV anywhere you go," she says as she watches their bags wheeled away for security purposes. "Don't you ever get nervous that it'll be seen?" Her own satchel was checked in the entrance. The security guards were nice, they apologized for the inconvenience but she shook her head and understood why they had to do it.

He smirks. "I'll show you when we get it back." When they reach the front desk, he leans forward. "I have reservations under Drew."

The man behind the counter checks his computer before confirming, "Harrison Drew?" Arthur nods and he continues to look at the screen. "You have one room reserved with two beds?"

"That's right."

"Room seventeen-o-five." He hands him a key and another to Ariadne. "You will be paying per night, correct?" Arthur nods again. "Your bags will be brought up to your room as soon as possible. There's a brochure in your room for all the schedules of the buffets and other offers. Feel free to call room service any time. Thank you and enjoy your stay in Shangri La."

"Thank you," Ariadne says, smiling at him. She and Arthur fall in step as they make their way to the elevators. The man manning the lift welcomes them in and asks presses floor they'll be staying in. When they reach their room, she smiles and shakes her head. "I'm not even surprised anymore."

The room is similar to the hotel room in Auckland, only a bit darker. It's a one-bedroom suite but with a big living room and kitchenette on the side. There's another door that leads to the bathroom.

Ariadne walks to the big window and realizes that the view is of the front, facing the mall. She admires the shiny decorations and watches the people pass by, most kids and employees are wearing Santa Clause hats. _'Come to think of it, even the employees here are wearing hats.'_

Arthur stands beside her and glances down. "Do you want the window side?"

"I'd like that," she says. "You're right about their holiday spirits here."

"For Christmas Eve, I made reservations in Mary Grace in Greenbelt, it's a mall two blocks away, and I specifically told them to get us a good seat. And then during New Year's Eve," he swallows down hard, "we'll spend it in the quadrangle. Their fountain display and fireworks are amazing."

"And what will we do in between?" she asks, looking up at him.

He smiles. "We'll be travelling." The doorbell rings and Arthur goes to get it. "Bags are here." When everything is laid by the entrance and the bellboys leave, Arthur brings up the PASIV case and opens it. "This is why we never get caught." The silver case is filled with books, old books. "There's a small opening over here," he points, and Ariadne can see the little space, "you open that, and guess what's inside?"

"The PASIV," she replies. "Smart."

* * *

><p>After resting for a day, Arthur brought her to Vigan. It's a clean place with houses and buildings that aren't very modern. "This could be a good historical spot," she told him.<p>

Their next stop was Baguio, which is up north and took them almost one whole day to go to. They passed by a highway called Marcos Highway. Arthur drove slowly, holding her hand all the way. "It's a scary highway," he said, "in case anything happens at least we won't be separated." She didn't exactly argue. Fortunately, nothing bad happened.

"It's so cold!" Ariadne commented as she pulled her jacket closer to her. "And it doesn't even snow here!" They were in a strawberry farm and they had just picked some fresh strawberries. She was a little embarrassed that Arthur had to be the translator for them when the farmer in charge of them couldn't find the right English words.

Arthur held up a strawberry and directed it towards her. She put it in her mouth and took a bite, sucking the juices. He smiled when she grinned, liking the taste. "It's sweet!"

They stayed there for about three more days before heading back to Metro Manila in time for Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p>Almost everyone she passes by had greeted her with "<em>Maligayang Pasko<em>". It's a good thing that Arthur taught her that it means "Merry Christmas" and she practiced while in the shower. "Everyone's so…nice."

He smiles and greets an elderly couple. "They really get you in the spirit."

The mall is big with different buildings and taking up three blocks. Arthur had promised to bring her around here on a regular day. They reach the restaurant, which is in building two, and Arthur talks the woman by the door about their reservation. The Mary Grace, compared to the one in Danilov, isn't too big but it's still homey. They're taken to the closest seat, but it has comfy chairs and a table big enough for the two of them.

"Would you like to change tables?"

"No, we're good here," Arthur replies. "It's a nice spot to people watch."

They're given their menus but they both order the same slices of cakes and hot chocolates they had ordered in Danilov.

Ariadne checks the time. "We're advance at the moment, right?"

"About twelve hours, give or take."

"It'll be Christmas in a few minutes, I'm really excited. I actually got you a gift," she says as she digs through her brown bag.

"You didn't have to. Spending time with you is enough, really," he tells her.

Ariadne brings out a small box wrapped in green paper and a red bow tie. "I hope you like it."

He smiles. "Thank you. I have something for you, too." From inside his jacket pocket, he reveals a box a bit bigger than her gift but flatter.

"Shit, Arthur, this better not be something expensive."

"You're worth spending for," is all he says.

A server arrives with a tray. "_Maligayang Pasko_," he greets as he places plates on the table. "They're on the house, a Christmas gift from us to you. Your cakes and hot chocolate will be served after twelve, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, thank you!" Ariadne cries when she sees the hotdogs, spaghetti, cheese, some bread and ham. "That's really nice of you." Two glasses of water are also placed on the table.

Arthur nods at him and he leaves. "Let's dig in?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ariadne stops him as she looks at her watch. "It's almost time." She grins as the clock ticks. Everyone around her is quiet, also waiting for the clock to strike twelve. When it does, she, and everyone else in the restaurant, even outside, shout "Merry Christmas". She bounds up from her chair and hugs Arthur. "_Maligayang Pasko_, Arthur."

She feels his arms tighten around her. "_Maligayang Pasko_, Ari."

* * *

><p>While her gift is a homemade picture frame with the picture of the two of them in Charlottetown, his is expensive. He reasoned with her that it isn't expensive for him. "Yeah, for <em>you<em>." It's a light blue pendant with the name 'Ariadne' engraved inside it. She's been wearing it ever since.

* * *

><p>Their next stop was in the south, Tagaytay. He had brought her to a place called Nature's Discovery where there's a mini-forest. Arthur had teased her when she got tired while he wasn't sweating at all. He also brought her to the park beside it and they rode a horse together.<p>

Back in Manila, he brought her to Fort Santiago, the country's national hero's prison. They toured the old building and rode the _kalesa_. They even had a picnic there. Despite it being a recognized area, there aren't much people.

"Are you enjoying?" he asked while they rode around the park.

"Yes!"

After that, they went to the Power Plant mall where she shopped for anything she wanted, Arthur helped her carry the bags. All the shops are designer and the restaurants are pretty expensive but knowing that there are Filipinos who aren't as…unfortunate…as she's seen in the movies, she isn't surprised that people go to this mall frequently.

"You know, I don't normally enjoy this," he said.

"So you've done this before? Carry bags for girls?" She raised her eyebrows. She's not going to admit to him that she's jealous.

He nodded. "A few times yes. They were all horrible experiences."

"And this isn't horrible?"

"Not for me," he answered, shifting the bags, "I'm quite enjoying this. Anything for you, Ari."

* * *

><p>"So why the quadrangle?" she asks as they walk. It's a chilly night and some fireworks have been lit up already.<p>

"I've seen it a few times. It's really nice," he says.

"You go here alone?" She frowns.

He shrugs. "You know me."

She shakes her head. "I don't like knowing that you're spending time alone, Arthur."

"Well, you're with me now, aren't you? And I don't think I'd like anyone else with me, I'm really happy that you're spending time with me." He clears his throat. "I know I told you that last Christmas and…I've told you that you're special," he says, "and I mean it."

"I wonder why I'm special to you, Arthur. I'm just a grad student."

He shakes his head. "No, you're more than that, Ari. I know you're more than that. Valeria knows you're more than that. Eames does, too. Cobb. Miles. Philippa and James, too. You're amazing, Ari."

Ariadne's mouth opens slightly. _'Don't overthink,'_ she warns herself. She becomes silent as Arthur places a hand at the small of her back and leads her forward. "You're amazing, too, Arthur."

He smiles. "Thanks."

"You know," she starts, "now that I've seen this place properly, I really think that movies and even documentaries made here shouldn't just emphasize the other areas. Look at this place! This business district should be featured! The hotels are great! The native food here is good. The people are so nice. I know other people would agree with me."

Arthur sighs. "I know. I'd one day like to see a movie where they show all the nice places. There are other parts of this country I'd like to bring you to. Ilocos Norte, Palawan and Boracay are some. That resort Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie go to, I forget the name. Maybe some other time, yeah? I still have to bring you back to Paris. You'll be graduating in a few months."

"You'll come to my graduation, won't you?" she turns to him. "Please?"

He smiles. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Bring Eames, will you? And Yusuf. Do you think Dom and the kids will come? I'd like them there, too. Maybe you can meet my family! I'd really like that."

"Won't they be suspicious that all your friends are good looking men?" He smirks.

She rolls her eyes. "I don't mind. You guys are my best friends. And you're all nice people. You wouldn't harm me. And what I think matters."

"You're a determined girl, aren't you? Letting your family meet the best men in your life not knowing that they're the most dangerous."

"You don't want to meet my parents?" She frowns. _'Well, I've been stupid.'_

He frowns, too. "Did it come out that way? I'm sorry. I was only joking."

"Oh." '_Now I can't take a joke?'_ "Dangerous is sexy. So I've got sexy men with me."

"Eames is not sexy. Take that back."

"No. Eames is one of the sexiest."

"I'm sexier than him."

"Hm," she pretends to think, "really?"

"Ari, I'm sexier than Eames. Admit that."

"I don't know…Eames is British, he's got an accent, he's always on the run…"

"That isn't sexy."

"Do you see his eyes? He's hilarious, too. No, I think he's sexier."

"He is not!"

Ariadne begins to laugh. "I'm just messing with you. Yes, Arthur, you are sexier than him."

Arthur tries to keep his face straight but the smile on his lips continues to grow. "I'm glad you know so."

"You conceited man."

"We're nearing the fountain." He tells her. They walk a little faster and she can see the fountain. They're big and she can see fancy lights around it. There are already a lot of people but she can still see the view clearly. "It starts at exactly twelve."

They stand side by side together as she looks around. She sees a little kid dressed up as Spider-Man. "Hey, Arthur. Who's your favorite superhero?"

"What?" He raises his eyebrows. "My favorite superhero?" She nods. "Um…that guy from that Batman movie. John Blake. He's going to be Nightwing, right? He's a superhero."

"Why?"

"I guess…I can see myself in him. Physically, yeah. And," he lowers his voice, "my middle name." He clears his throat. "And I like determined people. Determined, a believer…loyal. He'll do anything for justice. Next to him would be Dick Grayson. He's a bit of the opposite of John Blake, I know. I guess I just find him…cool. When he loves, he loves. Even if he wants to be his own man, he won't forget who helped him."

She smiles and gives his hand a squeeze. "I never got to tell you before but my favorite is Kitty Pryde. I love that nothing stops her. She's also determined, hardheaded…stubborn. But still believes in herself. Believes in her creativity and originality. She's amazing, she really is."

He looks at her. "Yeah…"

Suddenly, a countdown happens and she grins excitedly. Fireworks appear and people begin to shout and jump, hugging the people with them and greeting everyone a happy new year. The fountain begins to flow rapidly and fast. Pink, blue, green and red lights dance around it. Happy music fills the air and the sounds of the New Year can be heard.

"Happy New Year, Arthur!" she shouts. "This has been the best year of my life!"

He pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek. "Happy New Year, Ari," he whispers. "Thank you so much for being here with me. You don't know how happy you make me."

She giggles and hugs him tighter. "I'm so happy that I'm here with you, too."

It takes a few minutes before they let go. She laughs nervously and gives him a shy smile, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Arthur grins, eyes crinkling and dimples showing. Their hands are entwined and she doesn't want to let go. They turn their heads and greet everyone else around them.

As they continue to watch the display of fountains and fireworks, Arthur suddenly asks—more like clarifies, "Ariadne, you don't understand Filipino, right?"

"No," she shakes her head, "why?"

He looks at her and sighs. He cups her face and rubs her cheek with his thumb. "_Mahal na mahal kita_."

* * *

><p><strong>So I was in Greenbelt two nights ago and well…I could feel Arthur and Ariadne walking around, hahaha. And nope, I'm not gonna translate that because it's suspenseful, hehe. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!<strong>

**Guys, from now on, I'll be apologizing in every chapter in case I don't get to update the next week. I was so surprised to be able to finish this on time. The courses I'm taking up now are kind of…ugh…so if I don't update next week, I'm so sorry. I will try of course because it's already getting to the best parts.**

**And if you haven't checked out the summaries for the AU fics I'm planning on doing, please do, it's in my profile. Hehe. Until next week (I hope)!**

**Step Eleven:**** Holiday — _Chicago, IL & Brooklyn NY_**


	11. Holiday - Chicago, IL & Brooklyn, NY

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**So, supposedly I wasn't gonna update today but then I realized I was almost done so…I hope it's to your liking. Unbeta'd, I'm so sorry. Please enjoy, though! I also beta'd last chapter, ugh. So much mistakes. Hopefully this doesn't have as much. Thank you so much readers and reviewers and new favoriter [jaderabit]! This week is a tough one so I'm excited to see what you guys think of it. Major time jumps here. Oh, and Mega. Fluff. Overload. I think.**

_**SiSi4:**_ Thank you! I'm so happy you enjoyed it! :D Mm-hm, he is. I know he has his flaws but I really think Ari brings out the best of him. Hihihi, that will come soon ;] Omg, thank you! That really made my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D PS: Hehehe, as a native here, I'm still biased when it's said in my language.  
><em><strong>Carameltootsieroll:<strong>_ YES! OMG! YES! EVEN I WAS KILIG TO THE BONE WHILE WRITING IT! Conyo is the way when we are too happy, hahaha! GB is my second crib. That scene had to be here, we were actually just talking about "I love you" vs. "Mahal kita" in class a while ago, haha.  
><em><strong>Neverlandspirit:<strong>_ Thank you! Hehehe. Supposedly, it would've been earlier but I needed some suspense, haha. Well let's see what she does over here ;] I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>JuseaPeterson:<strong>_ I'm starting their relationship slow since Ari/Arthur will be alone more now but I think I'm going for them. I'm glad you think so! I'm having fun writing about their friendship. That was one of the scenes I've been dying to write, haha! Oh my, I just realized how fluffy I made the last chapter, haha. #NoRegrets You'll know what he said soon ;] Thank you! I'll miss it, too, but school must come first. :[ Yay! One of those will be my next projects (simultaneous with a humor/parody one that I've been thinking of for a few months). I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>Kamarooka:<strong>_ Oh my, thank you so much! That really made my day! And since that chapter is in my country, I'm even happier! Wait, I can't get over your review! I wanted to write one, too, but my want for suspense killed it. :[ I'm happy you still liked it :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>D.B:<strong>_ THAT WILL BE AN ALTERNATIVE ENDING! It's down there! And no, I love the way you wrote it ;] Thank you! I'm so happy! Yes, we are all kilig, hahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step Eleven:<span> Holiday — _Chicago, IL & Brooklyn, NY_**

_(Six months after Metro Manila)_

_Chicago, IL_

She's been running towards the Navy Pier since he called her. She needs to tell him right away.

It's been six months since she and Arthur went to the Philippines. Arthur accepted a job last January but it went down south so he had to hide for a while. Their contact was limited. There were jobs in between the last semester but nothing that needed her in the field. Ever since her job in Auckland, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she's betraying Arthur's trust so she tells him about the job offers and surprisingly, she took his advice about turning down jobs that require too much of her.

"It's your last semester," he reminded her.

She'll be graduating in a few days and Arthur promised he'd be there. The college allowed their graduates to finish all their exams a week ago so Arthur invited her to go around Chicago with him, another tour before her post-college life. She arrived yesterday while he arrived just a few minutes ago and she couldn't wait to see him again. Especially after she finally knows what he told her during New Year.

Ariadne scans the crowd and spots him by the gelato stand. He doesn't have anything but his bags and she's sure that he'll be buying her some gelato when she's with him. She's running towards him again, unable to wait.

When he finally sees her, he smiles and starts to wave but she throws her arms around him and engulfs him in a hug. "I missed you, too," he murmurs, hugging her back and tucking her under his chin. "How've you been?"

"I know what you told me," she says.

"I've told you a lot of things."

"When we were in the Philippines," she continues, burying her face in his chest, "during New Year. I know what you said. She feels him stiffen a little. "Why didn't you just tell me in English or French?"

"I was…afraid," he admits, tightening his hold on her. "I didn't know if you felt the same way."

She tries to look up at him but he doesn't budge. "Arthur, you're being silly."

"How'd you find out?" he asks.

"Valeria and I were talking about our vacation once we saw each other. I told her everything, of course. I had a bit of a hard time pronouncing what you said so we didn't get to find out until last month when Filipino delegates had come over to her college. She talked to them and they figured it out." She hugs him tighter, if it's possible. "Arthur."

"Would you like some gelato?"

"_Arthur_!"

He sighs. "I'm not very good at this."

"You were able to tell me before."

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand."

"I should be hurt, you know," she tells him, "just be lucky I know you enough."

"Ari—"

She tears away from his body and links her hands with his. "Fine, I'll do it." Standing on the tip of her toes, she gives Arthur a light peck on his lips. "You're silly, you know that?"

He cups her face and looks at her in the eye. "I'd like to know why."

She smiles. "You know so much about me. You bring me to places you know I'll love. You buy me gifts you know I'll appreciate. You're probably one of the smartest people I know. Dangerous, too. Yet…you have no idea how a grad student feels about you."

He chuckles. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Ari, but I do know how you feel about me."

She frowns. "What?"

"I've known how you felt about me for quite some time already."

"Then why are you afraid?" she wonders. "Don't tell me it's because of what we do. Because of what happened to Dom and Mal."

He doesn't answer, he simply starts rubbing her cheeks with his thumb, almost memorizing the feel.

"You know I don't care. I'm in this job, too."

"I'm in more danger than you," he tells her.

"Then we'll take every job together! Then we'll both be in the same kind of danger. The best Point Man—"

"Working with the best Architect," he interrupts her.

She smiles. "Well…yeah. A package deal. That way, we'll always have each other's backs."

"Your future…you're a smart, beautiful architect graduate."

"What did your dad say when you started dream sharing? Your mother?"

"They _assigned_ me as international researcher for the company. Edward doesn't know about dream sharing so he really thinks that I'm an international researcher. I'm sure he's mad at me for not seeing them for a while." He shrugs.

"But you really are a researcher. And a very skilled man."

He smirks. "I am very skilled."

She blushes and hits his chest. "I'd like you to prove that to me one day."

"Maybe later," he teases, leaning forward.

"So you're willing to make this work?" she asks hopefully.

Arthur fingers her scarf and sighs. "I told you before that kissing you was worth the shot. And this past year that I've been with you…I didn't even know I was capable of feeling this way. I didn't even know that I was in love with you until I was looking for the perfect Christmas gift for you. Then when the job went down south…" he pauses, "I realized that…we're different from the Cobbs. As much as you and Mal have the same personality…you're different, I'm not like Dom."

"We won't get lost," she murmurs. "We can make it work."

"We will," he agrees, bringing his face closer to hers. She can feel his warm breath, the electricity she feels when she's near him intensifies. It's tourist season yet, no one else but him and her are here. "We'll make this work."

"Move in with me," she says.

Arthur smiles a little. "What?"

"Whenever you're in Paris, you practically live with me. And whenever we're in another country, we also kind of live together. Only this time…my apartment is our permanent residence."

"You do have a very nice apartment," he says, chuckling.

"And I just got it, sort of…and you know how much I love it."

"Security's good."

"It's a pretty convenient place."

"Nice view, too."

"Homey."

"With a wonderful girl living in it." He chuckles. "I'm sold."

She hugs him again. "I love you, Arthur," she tells him. _'Finally,'_ she thinks.

He brings her face up to him and kisses her. It isn't like the one in the dream, it isn't like the one she gave him a while ago. It's a kiss that tells her that he loves her, too. A confession. "I love you, too, Ariadne." When he releases her, she giggles and buries her face in his chest. "Do you want some gelato?"

* * *

><p>There was a little scare in the scheduling of graduation. Valeria had just gotten both her invitation and Ariadne's invitation back in Paris. When the two best friends decided to video chat, they found out that it'd be on the same day. It was a good thing Arthur had asked the blonde to scan their invitations, she noticed that her's would be in the morning while Ari's in the afternoon.<p>

"Oh good. Arthur you should come, too. Maybe bring _monsieur_ Eames, I'd like to see him again," Valeria told him.

Arthur frowned but nodded.

* * *

><p>They're on the couch in one of the Grand Deluxe Suites of Trump International Hotel and Tower. Ariadne had argued that they wouldn't need a two-bedroom suite, a sly smile on her lips, but Arthur wanted to be prepared for any surprise visitors—"Eames," he said, frowning. Whenever she and her family had gone on a trip to Chicago, they would stay in a three star hotel. The Trumps did not disappoint her. In fact, as much as she's used to the grand hotels she and Arthur had been to, this one still amazed her. Maybe it's the plush and comfy custom designed furnishings that she could afford but wouldn't buy for herself, the different rooms that are as big as her bedroom and guestroom combined, the soft gray floor, the overdone bathroom with two sinks—"Who needs two sinks?" she asked, and the 10-foot floor to ceiling windows with an amazing view of the city.<p>

There's steak and wine on the coffee table. They're keeping the curtains open, wanting to see glimpses of the Chicago nightlife. Ariadne grew up watching the musical Chicago; her mother loves it. The evening news isn't all that interesting but Arthur likes to know what's happening. His arms around her and she's half snuggled in him.

"When's your family arriving in Paris?" he asks.

"In two days," she says. "They'll be staying with my grandparents. I _offered_ them the guest room in my apartment and I'm glad they said no."

"What would've happened if they agreed?"

"I didn't think that far ahead," she says, shrugging, "I also knew they'd say no. And anyways, I would've kicked them out for you."

"You hardly see your parents."

"And I don't know if you'll slip out on me. I still don't trust you in that way, okay?"

Arthur chuckles. "If it makes you feel any better, I promise to never slip out without telling you."

She frowns and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "It doesn't." Lacing her fingers with his, she asks, "Are you ready to meet my parents?"

"Do they know about me?"

"I mention to them about a dashing co-worker I have a crush on," she says, smiling.

"It's not Eames is it?" he groans.

"No, it's Dom."

"That's even worse!"

"You've been spending too much time with him. For your information, Arthur, Dominic is handsome." She giggles. "But really, that dashing co-worker is you. I promise. Even ask Maman how I describe him—you. Is there anyone else I've worked with who's tall?"

"Norman. Oh, and there's also Harry. Remember him?"

"Eew, not Norman. Creepy guy. Oh yes, Harry. Have I told you he reminds me of Eames? But no, not him either. Dark haired?"

"Yusuf. Hewitt."

"Arthur!" She nudges him. "Handsome?"

"You said so yourself. Eames and Dom." He frowns. "What am I then?"

Ariadne laughs and shifts so that she's facing him. "You are sweet and loyal," she kisses his left cheek, "intelligent, creative and incredibly charming," she kisses his right cheek, "conceited sometimes but understandable," she kisses his nose, "adorable," his forehead, "dangerously sexy," she murmurs, "undeniably good looking…" she's starting to lose the courage she recently had, "do you see yourself in your suits?"

He brings her closer to him. "I take it that you enjoy it."

"I love it when you give me a smile," she continues, "it wasn't as rare as it used to be."

"All because of you," he taps her nose.

"And your cute ears!" She touches them. "Look at them!"

"I can't right now," he tells her.

She rolls her eyes. "I can find you anywhere!"

"They're not that big," he defends.

"They're one-of-a-kind," she says, "and the cutest. I haven't seen any cute ears." He shifts and moves over to lie on his back, his head resting on the armrest. Ariadne blushes at the intimacy but reminds herself that they're together now. They're allowed to do this. "You're not wasting any time, are you?"

"I think I waited long enough," he answers. "You make me sound flawless…when we both know I'm not."

She sighs and rests her head on his chest, her eyes watching the television. "I know. I hate how you always have to disappear. How you're always in danger."

"Those aren't really flaws, Ari."

"You can become arrogant. Your temper. When you get a bit too protective. When you and Eames bicker. Oh, and when you make sure my name isn't on the list. Have I told you that you drool?"

"I do not." He pauses. "Okay, maybe sometimes. But that's human nature."

She laughs. "Well, you also spend way too much."

"I like to look good."

"Narcissism."

"But not to the point of telling myself I'm beautiful. That's reserved for you."

"To tell you that you're beautiful?" She tilts her head. "It's truth so I don't mind."

"It certainly will boost my ego, but I didn't mean that. I mean, I'm going to keep telling you that you're beautiful."

"Oh my god, we really still are early in the relationship, you're still so cheesy."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of telling you that. Hey, how do you feel about going to Millennium Park tomorrow?"

"Just as long as we go to the Field Museum of Natural History."

"We'll have two days booked with visiting museums and aquariums. I know you also want to see the Smith Museum of Stained Glass Windows. How about Brookfield and Lincoln Park Zoo?"

"I'm excited to see the elephants," she says.

"I'll even take you to Buckingham Fountain. And then I'll kiss you when they turn on the lights."

"You're not being spontaneous."

"I sometimes like to be prepared," he says, chuckling.

* * *

><p><em>Paris, France<em>

_(A week and a half after Chicago)_

The day of her graduation is bigger than she expected. Her parents, brother and grandparents are there. Arthur is there. Valeria and her parents are there. Eames is there. Dom and the kids are there with Miles and his wife, Jacqueline. Sadly, Yusuf isn't able to go because his son had a recital on the same day. Saito, who is still in contact with Dom and Arthur, had given her a box filled with professionally made scarves (her name is embroidered in each one) made from the finest silks; a card with a written greeting and apology about why he couldn't come came with it.

Arthur has been standing close to Dom and his family. Eames is too busy having a carefree chat with Valeria. Ariadne can see them all in her peripheral vision. Right now, she's talking to her mother, Cassie, her father Damian, and her brother, Theo.

"You've got a lot of…guests," Cassie muses, looking at them and then back to her daughter. She's the person Ariadne got her looks from, except for the freckles and red hair. "Are you sure those three gentlemen are just your _guests_?"

Ariadne flushes. "We've been friends for a year. We're all one big happy family."

Theo combs his brown hair back and snorts. He's tall, much taller than Ariadne. Almost Arthur's height. "I can tell one of them isn't just a guest. Or at least, wants to be more than just a guest."

"What?"

"That man in the grey suit," he says, jerking his head, "he's been looking at you. Have you noticed?"

"Oh, Arthur," she whips her head back and gives him a smile, which he returns, "I'll go call him. He's great. I've always wanted you guys to meet him. Wait here." Turning around, a smirk forming in her lips, she skips to Arthur and the Cobbs. "You don't mind if I borrow him for a while, do you?"

Dom looks at her family and laughs. "No, not at all."

Ariadne grabs Arthur, despite his protest, and drags him to her family. Her grandparents had arrived and they greeted Arthur warmly. They've liked him for quite some time already. "This is Arthur," Ariadne introduces him to the remaining family members. "We've been working together for some time now, sort of like a package deal. Arthur, my parents, Cassie and Damian, and my older brother, Theo."

Arthur holds out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you all."

Cassie's face brightens. "Hello. Please, call me Mom."

Ariadne's eyes widen. "Maman!"

"I'm already planning your wedding, Ari," Cassie says bluntly. "And don't hide it from us. He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Oh! You didn't tell us!" Her grandmother points an accusing finger at her. "You should've told us! We're ready for great-grandchildren!"

"Grand-mére!"

Damian laughs and shakes his head. Unlike his wife and daughter, he's 6'3. Genetics says you get your father's height, that's untrue for Ariadne. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Arthur. If you're going to start calling my wife Mom, might as well call me Dad."

"Dad!"

Theo quietly stays in the background with Grand-pére. Ariadne smiles at him. He shakes his head and walks away. She frowns but Cassie stops her. "He'll need some time, okay? Why don't you head backstage, the ceremony's about to start."

* * *

><p>"Belaire, Ariadne Maeve!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brooklyn, NY<em>

_(3 months after Ariadne's graduation)_

Ariadne never got to talk to Theo about her and Arthur. The two were busy catching up as a family and he could only stay for a week because of his job. Every time she tries to bring up her relationship with the Point Man, he changes the topic quickly. But since her parents had asked her to bring Arthur for Thanksgiving, she knows it's her chance to finally ask him about. She has to know.

"Why are they asking me to go to their Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Because you're family now," she replies, squeezing his hand. "You get to meet the relatives."

"I have to socialize," he says, sighing.

"I'll be with you all the way. I'm not allowing any of my cousins to steal you away from me."

"I like this side of you."

"You like the side of me when I wore that lacy lingerie Val got for me."

Arthur grins. "Yeah, that's a fun side, too."

Ariadne nudges him. She continues to walk a bit faster, knowing that the house she grew up in is getting closer. She can already see the old swing-set that she and her brother had used. "Arthur!" she exclaims excitedly. "We're here!"

Arthur is careful with the box of marshmallow cake they bought for the occasion. "What are we waiting for?"

They dash towards the house. Cars are parked along the street and she dusts imaginary dirt away from her simple, green dress. She pats her hair and turns to the suited man. "Ready?"

"If you are."

Without using the doorbell—really, this still is her house—and she's greeted by her mother ready to engulf her in a hug. "Ari!"

"Maman!" She hugs her back. "We brought cake."

"Oh, Arthur! You came!" Cassie walks over to him and gives him a hug, too. "Ari will lead you to the kitchen, set the cake and mingle, okay? I want everyone to know how handsome and charming my future son-in-law is!" She clasps her hands together and turns to her daughter. "We'll talk again later, okay?"

Ariadne nods and grabs Arthur's hand. "Where's Dad and Theo?"

"Probably in the backyard," Cassie replies.

"Okay. Thanks…Mom," Arthur says.

Cassie laughs and pats Arthur's shoulder. "Have fun."

On their way to the kitchen, Arthur asks, "I thought this was a dinner." He looks around at the sea of people around him.

"Maman doesn't really know the difference between dinner and party," Ariadne replies once they reach the kitchen. People give her curious glances but she dismisses it. "So, we'll go find Dad and Theo and then we'll mingle. Grand-mére and Grand-pére are probably just entertaining some guests in the back, too."

They find Damian talking to some of her Uncles and Theo bonding with cousins. Ariadne groans when she sees a familiar blonde. "Oh, great, she's here."

"Who?"

"Alexandra. Whatever you do, do not talk to her."

Arthur hugs her by the waist. "I do like this side of you."

* * *

><p>'<em>So I have to leave Arthur for a while, but it's for a good reason!'<em> she tells herself. She finally has Theo to herself, they're in the front yard, her on the swing and him leaning on the tree. "I know you like Arthur. I can tell that you approve of him."

"Might as well get this over with, huh?" He shrugs. "When I think about you and Arthur, I remember that you're growing up. I'm not really ready for that. I still remember when you'd chase me around and when you said that I'm your boyfriend but you'll marry dad."

Ariadne scrunches her face.

"Seeing you with a man like Arthur…why can't your first boyfriend be…you know? A boy? Why does he have to be a man already?"

"He's a boy at heart," she defends. "Sometimes."

Theo shakes his head. "I certainly don't see it."

"He's not a very open person."

"I can tell." He rolls his eyes. "But he makes you happy and he looks like he's happy with you, too. That's fine with me. I have to remind you, though, that if he breaks your heart he'll be facing me."

Ariadne chuckles nervously. "Um…Theseus, I'm pretty sure you'll be the one that'll be hurting in the end."

Theo frowns. "What do you mean?"

"He can take out about…five men with his bare hands, more than ten with a gun."

"Who are you dating?" Theo gasps.

"Aren't you happy I'm well protected?" she chuckles. "But, really, Theo. He's a great man. I promise I'll be safe with him. I work for his family's company. I'm head architecture consultant." Not a lie. Arthur talked to his dad about it. "I'm earning a lot. He's the international researcher. He flies around a lot."

"He's loaded," he mutters.

"Yeah." She shrugs. She sees Arthur walking towards them and she smiles. "I have to apologize to him now. I left him alone in a house filled with our relatives."

"Good thing he survived," Theo laughs. "I'll see you inside, Ari." He gives her a hug and whispers, "Can he really take five people down without any weapons?"

"Probably more," she whispers back.

Theo lets go and nods. He passes by Arthur and straightens himself. "Hey."

"Hello." When Arthur reaches her, he asks, "How'd it go?"

"Good. We've cleared things," she replies. "I'm sorry I left you."

"You owe me. Alexandra was chasing me around."

Ariadne bolts up. "Haven't I made it clear to her that you're taken? Mine, specifically?"

"She doesn't give up."

Huffing, she retorts, "I hate her. She's my cousin but I hate her."

Arthur pulls her towards him, engulfing her in a hug. "You're so cute when you're pissed. Let's not go in yet."

"Okay." Ariadne wraps her arms around his waist. She can see simple Christmas ornaments already hanging around. "Halloween isn't a holiday, is it?"

"It's not a seasonal holiday."

"We didn't get to spend Halloween properly," she tells him.

"We were supposed to. Client was demanding."

"Paid really good though."

"But you were mad for about a week."

"I had my Shadowcat costume ready! Your Nightwin costume was ready, too!"

Arthur chuckles. "We'll wear it next year, I promise."

She sighs and pouts. "Fine." She remembers that last year, she had asked him about his favorite season: winter. "It's winter. Well…almost."

"Yeah."

"You spent your winter with me last year."

"The best."

"You didn't see your family." She isn't expecting a reply. "I think I already know but…what's your favorite holiday?"

"Christmas and New Year. Now it's not just because my family was always complete."

"Let's go then."

"Where?"

"To your family."

"Ari—"

"It's not like they're mad at you."

"Edward probably is."

"Talk to him."

"I'm scared."

"I'll go with you…if that's all right?"

Arthur rests his chin on her head and sighs. "Okay."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Have an alternative ending of the last chapter, courtesy of my friend, D.B.:<strong>_

"Ariadne, you don't understand Filipino, right?"

"No," she shakes her head, "why?"

He looks at her and sighs. He cups her face and rubs her cheek with his thumb. He looks deeply into her eyes and moves slowly towards her face. He feels her warm breath, her nervousness and sudden blush. He whispers, "_Mahal na mahal kita._" Arthur closes his eyes, then gently, he kisses her on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Joseph Gordon-Levitt's ears. And there's a candid picture of him sticking his tongue out during the filming of Inception. So cute. Ellen Page is so pretty. Those two…ugh.<strong>

**Don't worry, Arthur will tell her why he loves her in about…eight…chapters. I was supposed to but I remember that that's reserved. Sorry I didn't put Yusuf and Saito, I figured there'd be too much. Not much interaction with other characters, too. Ugh.**

**And also, I wanted Ari's family to be laid-back because again, this isn't a drama fic and I've always pictured Ari's family to be like that. We'll be seeing Arthur's very soon. And an explanation on their jobs. I know I named Ari's mother Anita (I'm not sure if I did here, but I did in At the Beginning) but I just didn't like it so I changed it. People whom I see as her family members will be announced next chapter. :]**

**Advance apologies if I can't update next week! :[**

**Step Twelve: Family — _Las Vegas, NV & Seattle, WA_**


	12. Family - Las Vegas, NV & Seattle, WA

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hello! I know it isn't Wednesday but I decided to update "part 1" on that day, however, when I looked at it yesterday it didn't feel right so, have a special non-Wednesday update! And I plan to update next week because my initial plan was to post "part 2" and chapter 13. This is unbeta'd again, I'm so sorry.**

**Thank you to new favoriters [Bon Iver and **flimpsyflipflops09]** and followers [got penguins and flimpsyflipflops09]! Unbeta'd, so sorry.**

**_SiSi4:_ **I have done my job well! Yup! I'm going to miss their "just friends" stage but I've also been waiting until they can finally do all those "couple-y" stuff. Ooh, that was a whole new level for me, haha. But I'm glad you did, it boosts my confidence. I love older brother-baby sister relationships and I'm so glad I got to incorporate it here. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
><em>Kamarooka:<em> **Hihihi, looks like that chapter has magic. I imagined Ari's family to be a bit quirky, I'm glad you like them! Omg, so true! I've never had a boyfriend and my mom would never say something like that but it's still scary, haha! There's not much yet of Eames and Val but I think we're getting there. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong><em>Neverlandspirit:<em> **Thank you! I'm glad you do. They were fun to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
><em>JuseaPeterson: <em>**I agree. Even if Eames is Eames, I don't think he'd pursue quickly if the relationship is for the long run. It's so fun to write their friendship! And then we have Arthur and Eames's, oh, I'm so excited! I didn't think it'd be right to say Arthur's perfect because he isn't, but we needed some honeymoon fluffiness, especially after seeing them as just friend for...two years? I'm excited for them to make a come back, maybe with Arthur's family, too ;] Thank you for telling me! My friend was overjoyed! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong><em>Flimpsyflipflops09:<em> **Oh my, thank you! I'm so happy you're enjoying this! There'll be a lot more nakakakilig moments, ugh, I think there's a lot in this chapter. I feel you, I feel you. It's also midterms time and I realized there's much to do but...this needs my love, too, hahaha! Good luck! Omg, your last line made me so happy! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Step Twelve:<strong>** Family — **_**Las Vegas, NV & Seattle, WA**_

_(Two weeks after Brooklyn)_

_Las Vegas, NV_

It was all Eames' idea. And it's not surprising.

He had wanted to give her an early Christmas gift. "Let's celebrate! You're officially an adult!"

Ariadne rolls her eyes. "I became legal when I turned eighteen, Eames. That was six years ago."

"Yes, but now you're officially out of school, Love. No more rules to follow."

So that's how they ended up in the City of Sin. Ariadne, Arthur, Eames and Valeria are in a casino, drinking cocktails and cheering on Eames as he gambles and (surprisingly) wins. The Forger teases that all his luck comes from both his lady friends and he kisses their cheeks before he rolls the dice.

Arthur, Ariadne notices, has been tense. She tries her best to make him lighten up, drink some more, cheer and encourages him to tease Eames. "Worry about it later. Have some fun."

He smiles warily and wraps an arm around her waist. "Okay."

She doesn't believe him but she smiles back. When she looks at Eames, he gives her a wink before he collects the chips that he's won. Valeria claps in delight and congratulates Eames in French. Ariadne chuckles. "If Eames gets any luckier, he'll be earning more than an extraction job."

Arthur snorts. "Yeah, he'll lose it in less than a week's time."

"I heard that," Eames says. "Don't you have any faith in my, Darling?"

Ariadne wraps her arms around his waist. "You wanna go out for a walk?"

"I don't know who to put in charge," he replies, nodding his head towards Eames and Valeria. They're both shouting happily again, must've won this round, too. "I don't really know who I trust more."

"They'll be fine," she assures him. She grabs his glass and sets it on the tray of one of the servers who passed by. "Then talk to me about what's been bothering you." She drags him outside and they take in the bright city lights taking over the dark sky of that late Saturday night. "I wonder if there's a murder happening right now."

Arthur whips his head. "What?"

"City of Sin…CSI has two new cases every week. Is there a murder happening right now or are they solving it or are they still going to get the call?"

Arthur shakes his head. "It's not as bad as Basin City."

"But it's based from here, right?"

"I'm not sure. I guess so." Arthur shrugs. "And don't think about those." He draws her closer. "It'll ruin the night."

"You're ruining the night," she says. "What's on your mind, come on, you can tell me." He doesn't reply, instead, he starts to walk and she has no choice but to follow. "Arthur…don't hide it from me. I know you're good at masking your emotions but this one can be seen by even the most oblivious person on Earth!"

"You're one of them," he says teasingly. Ariadne frowns and he kisses her temple. "I'm just playing with you."

There's a moment of silence as they take their stroll. When Ariadne thinks that she's had enough, she asks, "What's wrong? Is this about visiting your family?"

Arthur's hands clench a little but Ariadne doesn't flinch. "I haven't seen them in a really long time. Edward and I haven't spoken since I left, not even an e-mail. Dad won't let me know how he's doing and I can't research about him because it'll hurt. Unlike Mom and Dad, I can still communicate with them."

"Because your dad knows all the tricks."

He sighs. "Yeah. I'm just really scared."

Ariadne ponders for a moment. It was her idea to go to Arthur's home for Christmas. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

They find themselves in a park right next to a tree. He turns to her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "No, we'll go. I need to settle this, too. I'm sure Edward would be coming home, too. I don't want a rift between us."

"Have you planned on what you're going to say to him?"

He smirks. "What kind of Point Man would I be if I didn't?"

* * *

><p><em>Seattle, WA<em>

They've been driving for only a few hours but it's already seven in the evening. It's because Arthur was stalling the trip, always passing by nice shops and cafés. When she finally talked him into driving straight to his house—"we've got enough food and drinks for a two-day road trip!"— she debates whether this was a good idea.

With all the money Arthur makes and knowing that he would've been the heir of his grandfather's company, Ariadne is surprised to see that Arthur's childhood home is just a two story building. However, she isn't surprised that it's a stylish, two story building. It's similar to the house Eddie Murphy lived in in One Thousand Words, only more heavily guarded.

"I'm their son," Arthur explains to the guard he's talking to. There are more guards by the gate and they all look like they're ready to strike if necessary.

The guard chuckles. "Sorry, their son isn't coming back until next week."

"I'm their other son, the older one."

"They never mentioned you."

"They aren't supposed to."

"I'm sorry, _son_, but you're not in the family list."

Arthur puts up his sunglasses and looks at the man in charge. "May I have your name?"

"If you were a son of the Brandons, you'd know. I've been here for almost five years."

"I left seven years ago. You can call me a runaway."

"Listen, we can play this game all day, I wouldn't mind, but Mr. and Mrs. Brandon would be coming home soon and I don't want them to see some honker trying to meddle their way inside their house and—" he's cut by a honk from a much bigger car behind, "They're here. I advise you to leave."

Instead, Arthur turns to Ariadne and says, "Wait here." Unbuckling his seat belt and unlocking the car, he steps out and stands beside the middle-aged security guard. "I'm not a threat so you can put your gun down."

"Arthur!" Ariadne calls once she sees the men advancing towards him, unbuckling her own seat belt and getting out of the car. They don't move and she thinks it's safe to follow Arthur's gaze. An older man with graying hair and beautiful woman with dark, crisp locks are in a standstill with the man who was just inside the car. She can tell that the woman is carrying the beautiful genes that Arthur has. The man, she notes, is the one Arthur looks up to. Fashion style included. "Um…hello."

Arthur walks over to them and he signals for her to follow. "Hello," he greets them.

The older couple continues to stare at him. When Ariadne begins to think that this really is a bad idea, the man suddenly smiles broadly. "Seven years and that's how you're going to greet us?"

Arthur smiles and gives his father a hug. "Dad."

"Artie," Ariadne hears the woman say. Arthur lets go of his dad and hugs his mother. "Mom."

After the joyous reunion, Arthur clears his throat and begins to introduce Ariadne, but his mother cuts him off and tells him that it's improper to introduce people outside. "Why don't we all go in and we'll have a chat in the living room?"

Arthur nods and leads Ariadne back inside the car. With another awkward smile to the parents, she gets back in and sighs once she sits. Arthur pats her thigh. "I haven't even spoken to them yet."

"They're nice people," he tells her as they get in. "They're not traditional either, they'll allow us in one room, too." She flushes at the memory of her family insisting that the two of them share a room. Her grandmother wanted great-grandchildren. "They're not in a hurry to have grandchildren, don't worry."

"Arthur!"

* * *

><p>"Now, who is this young lady you've brought with you?" Mrs. Brandon asks. Ariadne can feel her eyes on her, but it's not judging, almost accepting.<p>

"This is Ariadne Belaire, my girlfriend," he tells them. "Ariadne, my parents, Stephanie and Zobedja."

"It's very lovely to meet you, Ariadne." Mrs. Brandon steps forward and gives her a squeeze. "You're such a small, young thing. Are you still in college?" There's a bit of worry in her voice.

"I just graduated from grad-school," she replies. "I'm an architect."

"Oh!" Mr. Brandon exclaims. "I see. You're the one Arthur e-mailed me about. To put you in our records. So you must have met through—"

"A job, yes." Arthur smiles.

"I'm honestly surprised to know that our son has a girlfriend. A lot of women are attracted to him. Some have been gone as far as coming over here. Arthur, of course, shoos them away." Mrs. Brandon laughs. "He hasn't shooed you away, has he?"

"He tricked me into kissing him during our first job together," she says.

Mr. Brandon laughs and pats his son's back. Mrs. Brandon shushes him but can't help giggling. "Oh, stop it. I'm sorry, Ariadne, that wasn't a very…proper thing to do."

"Oh, it's alright," Ariadne says, "I don't mind. It's something memorable for me."

Arthur's father laughs harder and Ariadne's realizes what she had just said and flushes. "Stop it, Zob!" Mrs. Brandon scolds. "You're embarrassing Ariadne! Why don't we talk some more over dinner? Teresa and Martha will help you bring your bags upstairs. Arthur, you should've told us that you'd be coming. You'll be sleeping in the guest room tonight. We'll have them clean your room, you can move in tomorrow." She pauses. "You are...still staying tomorrow, aren't you?"

Arthur grabs Ariadne's hand and gives it a squeeze. "We'll be staying for quite a while."

* * *

><p>Arthur gives Ariadne a tour of the house before dinner time. She admires the family pictures and squeals at the baby photos of Arthur and Edward. "You two are adorable!" she exclaims as she sees their pictures. "Is this you?" she asks, holding up a framed photo of a young, dark haired boy in swimming trunks. "I think it's you, this other boy," she points to the one beside him, "looks like he's actually having fun building a sand castle."<p>

"I wanted to build a city of skyscrapers. Sand castles were boring."

"You just need the right architect," she says, laughing.

"When we go to the beach maybe you could teach me to build a fortress."

"Oh please, you need to make a proper sand castle first."

"You wanna see the dogs?"

She nods happily. "Yes!"

Arthur brings her to the back garden and two dogs, a St. Bernard and a Golden Retriever, come bouncing at him. "They really are loyal," he says as the two lick and bark at him. "Beethoven, Tommy, how are you two? Have you met my girlfriend?" He looks at her. "Wanna join in on the fun?"

She grins and kneels down. "Hello. Which one is Beethoven and which one is Tommy?"

"The St. Bernard is Beethoven. Edward loves that movie. The Golden Retriever is Tommy. Edward says that some character with the same name looks like a dorkier version of me. I don't really know how it connects."

Ariadne laughs as the dogs enjoy her affections. "They are the cutest!"

Zobedja appears. "I hope you two bathe...dinner's ready but we'll put it on hold. Ariadne, I hope you like chicken." As they leave the dogs and go back in, Ariadne can't help but think of the fact that this man had once been a part of the dreamshare world. This man is as dangerous as Arthur is, yet, here he is in a more than family friendly house living with his wife and is constantly visited by his unassuming son. _'Would Arthur quit dream sharing to have a family?'_

* * *

><p>"So, Ariadne," Mrs. Brandon starts, "tell us more about yourself."<p>

"Oh." Ariadne blushes. "I was born and raised in Brooklyn until I was about ten, then we had to move to Paris because my grandmother was sick."

"She's all better now?"

Ariadne nods happily. "Much, thank you."

"So you and your family are living in Paris?" Mr. Brandon asks.

"They moved back to Brooklyn by the time I started college. My brother Theo had just finished his studies and he wanted to start working before attending grad school. I wasn't finished so I stayed with my grandparents until I found an apartment for myself."

"Which college is this?" Mrs. Brandon questions.

"Ecole D'Architecture," she replies.

Mr. Brandon looks up. "So you must know Stephen Miles!"

"He's my mentor," she answers, smiling.

"So this Belaire student of his...it must be you."

"Who else would it be?" Arthur answers for her. "She's the best architect there is. Better than Dom, better than Miles himself."

Mr. Brandon chuckles. "Not to put you down or anything, Ariadne, but Stephen Miles is the best architect out there. Dream and reality."

"I know," Ariadne shrugs, "they're really just—"

Arthur cuts her off. "Well wouldn't you want to see."

* * *

><p>Arthur's grin wouldn't leave his face for almost a day.<p>

Right after the four had woken up from the dream filled with Ariadne's designs, Mr. Brandon apologized to the young lady. "Looks like I've been mistaken. You are the best architect there is."

* * *

><p>"Edward's coming home later," Mrs. Brandon tells her son a week after they first arrived.<p>

"I know," he says. "I've been expecting him."

Ariadne places her hand on his thigh. "He's a different story."

"Adaptation is a specialty of mine," he says, lacing his fingers with his.

Mr. Brandon chuckles. "Wonder where you got that from."

Ariadne tightens her hold onto his fingers. She leans closer and whispers, "Whatever happens...I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Mad, maybe. But he doesn't hate you."

"How can you know that? I just suddenly up and left," he tells her, frowning.

"The way you talk about him. You sound like you were really close. He'll probably need some time to get over the shock that you're...here."

"Listen to your lady friend, Artie," Mrs. Brandon advises as she sits next to her husband. "You're a sensitive boy and Edward is a spoiled one. You know he'll probably give you the cold shoulder for a while."

"Sensitive," Ariadne repeats quietly. Arthur gives her a pointed look but a playful smirk is tugging at the side of his lips. "That's not hard to believe."

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad! I'm here!"<p>

Mrs. Brandon grins and stands. "Edward, dear? Guess who's here!" Mr. Brandon quickly follows, but not before he gives Arthur a pat.

Ariadne smiles at him. "Ready?"

Without an answer, he grabs her hand and they both stand to walk to the hallway. They both hear three pairs of voices, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, and a deep voice that's new to the guest. "That's him."

Ariadne takes in the Edward that she's been hearing about. Tall, dark haired and carefree. Physically similar to Arthur, but definitely not personality wise—or at least, externally. "Your ears..."

"His are smaller, if you're wondering."

"You just don't want me to give my attention to other people's ears."

They watch the small interaction of the family reunion. Edward is telling them exciting stories while his parents listen intently. "I know Grandfather doesn't want me to go out in the field but I can't help it! There's so much to be seen in Africa!"

"You found artifacts, I presume?" Mrs. Brandon smiles.

"A lot. I've brought most of them to the lab already but there are some that are pretty simple and they gave them back within a day or two. I was told that I could keep it if I wanted to. Let's go to the living room," he says as he picks up some bags.

"Um...Edward," Mr. Brandon stops him, "we have guests."

"Oh. I'll bring them up to my room first, then—"

"No, Eddie," Mrs. Brandon sighs.

Arthur clears his throat and his family looks back at him. His grip on Ariadne's hand tightens when Edward looks at him. She can see that the younger brother is taking in the shock of his missing brother right in front of him. "Edward," Arthur says slowly.

"Arthur..." he breathes. Walking right up to them, Edward searches his face before glancing down at the brunette. "Hello."

"Hi," she greets him. "I'm Ariadne."

He doesn't reply, instead he looks back at his brother. "Seven years."

"I tried to come back."

Edward scoffs and moves past him to go up the stairs. "I'm sure you did," he mutters. "Welcome home, big brother."

* * *

><p>"I expected a punch in the face," he tells her once they're back in his bedroom.<p>

Ariadne sits on the bed, cuddling her penguin, Mr. Chip, and watches him loosening his tie. "He didn't even shout."

"Brandons don't raise their voices," he says, chuckling a little. "We'll be seeing him during dinner. He just needs to cool off."

"Is your mother right? Will he be giving you the cold shoulder?"

"Maybe, but he won't be able to resist."

Ariadne nods and lies on the bed. "He was out in the field, must be for you family's company."

"We specialize in research, artifacts, architecture and chemicals. It's nothing big but we're very good in our jobs. Clients come from all around the globe to learn about a certain thing and to ask us to build something for them. The architecture one is fairly new so I'm not very familiar with their work, as for the chemicals, we were never really allowed to get into it when we were younger, I suppose Edward is now. Research was what brought my parents together," he shakes his head, a smile on his lips, "they heard about Dad and hired him for one job. Research was the job that started this company. We've got some of the best computer geniuses, too. As for the artifacts, it just became a hobby."

"You come from a line of researchers then."

"It's not just a skill and specialty, it's in the blood."

"What's the company called?"

"...Avalanche Corporation."

Ariadne's mouth drops. "The Avalanche Corporation? The richest and most successful research corporation?"

He shrugs and presses his shirt. "Edward could be a great Point Man if he wanted to be one...and if he knew about my job."

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"He's a stubborn hard-head," he says, "I doubt he'll believe me."

"Maybe we can show him."

"He'll love it too much. Mom and Dad can't lose another son to a dangerous job. They weren't supposed to lose me. You know that."

"But there's nothing quite like it."

"It's pure creation. His imagination is similar to yours. He'll want more. I'm trying to protect him."

"But what about your relationship with him?"

"I can still make it work without having to tell him about the dream world. Look at you and Theo!"

"Theo and I never lost contact, Arthur," she points out. "Edward is hurt by you leaving and not even giving him a single message about you being safe."

"I'm never safe, Ariadne, you know that. And if I do tell Edward, what's he going to do? He'll figure out about the dangers of my life and he'll tell me to quit. Or he'll follow my every step. I can't let him do that. He isn't experienced like me. Dad never trained him the way he trained me. We both attended martial arts and weaponry classes but Dad took me aside while Mom taught him all he needs to learn about music, arts and all those high class manners."

"Your mother knew you'd be sucked in."

"Dad never left dreams, he couldn't let go. He can't let go. Soon enough, Dom would come back and begin extracting again."

"Your dad never did."

"Mom and Edward just never knew."

Ariadne stays quiet knowing fully well she shouldn't really interfere with something like this. She knows fully well that Arthur's personal relationships shouldn't be meddled with. "Okay, you do it your way."

She hears Arthur sigh and he lies down beside her. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she says. "He's your brother and you want to keep him away from it."

He rolls over and kisses her cheek, throwing his arms over her hips. "I'll work things out with him, I promise."

* * *

><p>Dinner wasn't any better. Edward only talked to his parents and Ariadne. He acknowledged his brother but did nothing except ask him to pass the salad.<p>

"Thank you," Edward said after.

Arthur frowned. "Can we talk later?"

"No."

* * *

><p>"I'm already frustrated," Arthur says, dropping himself on the bed.<p>

Ariadne shakes her head and removes the scarf around her neck. "It'll take some time."

"It's nearing Christmas, Ari. It's in a few days and I'd like to celebrate it with a happy family. I know I was calm about this earlier but my patience is wearing off."

"Families really make a difference in someone's life." She sighs and crawls on top of him. "You need to relax right now. Tomorrow's another day, try again."

Arthur holds onto her hips. "And I won't give up."

"Not like how you did with me."

"I never gave you up," he says at once.

"When we were in Chicago it sounded like you did."

He sighs and uses his thumbs by rubbing her hips. "I'm sorry it sounded that way. I had no intention of giving you up. I just wanted to wait for the right time, I suppose."

She smiles and rubs his cheek with her thumb. "Then you won't give up your brother."

He shakes his head and pulls her down to him. With his lips grazing hers, he says, "No."

Ariadne kisses him, her hands gripping onto his shoulders tightly. Arthur runs his tongue over her bottom lip and she responds eagerly. Her hands find his hair and she runs through it, ruining the perfect look. Arthur gets the upper hand, rolling them over and using his elbows for support as to not crush her.

"Arthur," she murmurs.

He groans and begins to kiss down her jaw. "Mm?"

"Would you quit dream sharing if it means having a family?"

Arthur stops what he's doing and lifts himself up. "What?"

"You heard me."

He looks at her intently. "What makes you ask that?"

"I remembered your dad's story."

He lays beside her and looks up at the ceiling. "This is all too fast."

"Surely you've thought of it."

"Yeah, sometimes but...no one's ever asked. I mean, Dom, yeah...but that's Dom. He's the only one who ever mixed personal and work lives."

"You must've thought of something by now."

Running his hand through his arms. "Yeah, I guess. But I never really found anyone to spend it with...until you came."

"That doesn't really answer the question."

"Yes. Yes I would. For now, no...but maybe in a few years time." He rolls over and cups one cheek with his hand. "And you?"

"Maybe...yeah. I'm still in too deep but maybe in due time."

He leans forward and nuzzles her. "Okay then. Where were we?"

* * *

><p>The day before Christmas is when Edward finally allows Arthur to talk to him. They're both in the garden and Ariadne doesn't want to admit that she's eavesdropping. It isn't her fault that Arthur's room's balcony faces the garden. The dogs are surprisingly quiet.<p>

"Seven fucking years, Arthur," Edward says.

"I was supposed to come back after that job," Arthur tells him.

"But you didn't."

"Things became complicated."

"Enlighten me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's also complicated."

Edward scoffs. "You were always so secretive. I'm not surprised even your job is a secret. You think I'll fall for your job as an international researcher? And that your girlfriend is the head architecture consultant? Why haven't I seen her in the main building then? Why haven't I seen her work up to her position when she's just a recent graduate? And where are you researching? Antarctica?"

"My job requires me to travel a lot."

"Obviously, you're the international researcher."

"And I do a lot of research."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Edward says dryly, "maybe you are telling the truth."

"Edward..."

"I don't get how Mom and Dad can just suddenly welcome you back into their lives after you ran away!"

"I didn't run away."

"It sure looked liked it. I don't even want to know why Mom and Dad are covering for you! Grandfather was always asking for your reports, when it was clear that you really aren't working for us, he gave up but didn't make you disappear because Mom wouldn't allow it. I can hear some of my co-workers wondering where you are."

"It's none of their business."

"Damn right it isn't, but it's mine!"

Ariadne wonders if Arthur's planning on telling his brother now. They're quiet but she doesn't take the risk of peeking out.

"My job is illegal," she finally hears him say. "And it's dangerous. I've been telling the truth about me having to go around the world and my job in the...team...is to research."

"I don't know what to believe in anymore. And even if you're job is illegal then why the fuck would you rather be there when you can have a perfect, stable and _legal_ job right here."

"If I I tell you, you wouldn't believe it. If I show you then you'll understand why I love it."

"Then _show_ me. I'd like to know what my brother is doing."

"I'm afraid you'll be stuck in it like me."

"Then I don't know what to do with you."

Edward must have begun walking away because Arthur shouts, "Dream sharing!"

There's a pause before she hears Edward say, "What?"

"Have you heard about dream sharing?"

"Yeah, it's a myth in the corporate world. Why? Don't tell me it's true."

"Well it is."

Edward laughs. "Really, Arthur. You, out of all people would believe in such bullshit."

"It isn't," Arthur says, deadpan. "I'm the Point Man, I do all the research on the mark and client and I make sure that everything goes according to plan. We move from different countries, so yes, I do travel around the world. Ariadne's not just an architect, she's a dream architect. I met her through one of my jobs with Dominic Cobb."

"So _even she's_ in danger?"

"I make sure she isn't."

"Why do you have to hide?"

"Of course, in case we're recognized by an unsatisfied client because the job went downhill or the mark realizes that something's wrong...everything's notorious, Edward. All our clients are high class people with people, money and connections. If they don't like what we did then we can be hunted down and killed. If we're found, they can do a background check on us and people we love could be in danger. Before Ariadne, our own Architect turned on us! We were lucky that the mark was...well...nice."

Silence. "What happened to your other Architect?"

"Nash? I don't know. Last time we saw him, he was drugged and dragged away. Conscious but drugged. Our mark turned to become our client and he said he wouldn't do anything to him. But...we're not sure if our initial client found him and..."

"Stop, I don't want to hear anymore about him. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you even been captured?"

"A few times. Tortured, too." Ariadne squeezes her eyes shut. She knows that the scars Arthur has is because of the jobs but she isn't ready to ask him what happened. "Shot a few times. Beaten up. Still living."

"And Ariadne?"

"Thankfully, she hasn't witnessed or experienced anything that has put her in danger. If Limbo isn't counted, that is."

"Limbo?"

"In simpler terms, it's where people go to when they're in a coma."

There's another silence. Ariadne can feel that it's more comfortable. "How do I know you're telling the truth."

"Well wake up soon. Oh, and Edward, just so you know, this whole place was designed by Ariadne. Every single detail is perfect, isn't?"

* * *

><p>Ariadne blinks as she takes in the brightness of the room. She can feel the needle being taken out. "Arthur, you know I can do that myself."<p>

"I like taking care of you."

She smiles and gives him a kiss. "Is Edward awake yet?"

"Yeah. Dad's talking to him, calming him down.

"Did you scare him off?"

"He can't stand torture on television, what more in real life. He wouldn't be joining our world. He presses his forehead to hers. "Did I scare you off?"

"Not when you said that you make sure I'm safe. I know you can't always take care of the both of us..."

"But now that I've got you, I want to take care of myself, too. We're a package. We go over job offers together, how are we doing so far?"

"Great." She kisses him. "Good luck with Edward."

Arthur turns around and Ariadne follows his gaze. Edward has a small smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Arthur's family! I'm not sure if I did it justice, I couldn't make them mean because...I just can't. Initially, I wasn't supposed to let Edward know about dream sharing but my hands started typing by itself. Also, I said that I'd be giving the faceclaims of Ariadne's family here but I realized that I'm having second thoughts, so I'll put theirs with Arthur's when I've finalized it. And Avalanche Corporation came from my (500) Days of Summer fanfic (Infinity) Days of Snow [wooh, Ellen Page as Snow!].<strong>

**Yay, no apologies this week because I know I will be updating on Wednesday (my apologies will appear again soon, though). I hope to see your thoughts on this chapter! Also, I took a look at my poll, it seems that the World War Z!AU is the one leading by just one vote. Everyone okay with that? See you next week!**

**Step Thirteen: Past Lovers **— _Shibuya, Japan_****


	13. Past Lovers - Shibuya, Japan

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hello, there! As promised, a new chapter! Thank you so much for all your support, it really helps me get through these ugh school weeks. Thank you to CholeStone for favoriting and following! I'm so happy you're enjoying it! Unbeta'd, I'm so sorry. No French for Val, either. Warning: So many sexual references. It builds up the question, I guess.**

_**SiSi4:**_ Thank you! I hope so, too. Let's give him years and then we'll see him with little (*insert name I made for their daughter*), hehehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>Flimpsyflipflops09:<strong>_ I'm excited to write them! I think there's quite a lot here so I hope you enjoy it, haha. Arthur's was kinda hard to write but I think i liked it, I'm glad you did, too! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>Carameltootsieroll:<strong>_ The kissing scene was me in my awkward stage...I've never kissed anyone before, I don't know how to do the kiss! HAHAHA! It's like us looking at google. Hehehehe.  
><em><strong>Neverlandspirit: <strong>_Oh my gosh, thank you! I'm so happy you liked them. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>Kamarooka:<strong>_ It's alright :] I'm still very happy you left a review. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step Thirteen:<span> Past Lovers — _Shibuya, Japan_**

_Paris, France_

The continuous ringing of her phone pulls her away from Arthur's arms wrapped around her. She had told him that they'll eventually stop calling but he told her to pick it up in case of emergencies. "Hello?" she greets without any sign of happiness.

"You came back yesterday!"

"I left you a voice mail," Ariadne tells her.

"One! I need to know what happened with you and your boyfriend's parents!"

"And brother."

Valeria squeals. "When are you free?"

Ariadne looks over at Arthur just as he's loosening his tie. She glares a little, that's her job. "Not for a while."

"Call me once you're free, I have to know everything."

"Sure," she replies. "Talk to you soon."

"See you. Oh, and Ari? Make sure you tell me how good Arthur is in bed."

* * *

><p>Valeria drops the frappé she's drinking and stares at her best friend intently. "You've just had sex."<p>

Ariadne shrugs and sips from her own frappé. "No use denying it from you."

The blonde shakes her head. "Oh, God, Ari. You were never sexually active."

"I'm not! It just so happens that we've been at it lately. Anyways, we're not here to talk about my sex life. How was your holiday after Vegas?"

"Same old. We didn't travel this year. Just stayed at home and lounged around. Adam asked me to spend it with him but I can't just leave my family around."

Ariadne narrows her eyes. "Adam?"

"Yes, Adam."

After a thoughtful few seconds, Ariadne's eyes widen. "You're in first name basis with Eames?"

Valeria nods. "He doesn't like it when I call him _monsieur_ Eames. He suggested just Eames but I'm not fond of calling him by his last name."

Ariadne nods slowly. She's never asked this before but this is both for Eames and Valeria. "What about Marí?"

Valeria sighs. "You know that when we broke up we were too far apart that it didn't really feel like anything. I don't like to dwell on that. We didn't really part in good terms but there was closure."

"So now there's you and Eames?"

"It's not really us...we're still...getting there. I like to think that we're starting off slow. We're allowed to see other people."

"Kind of like an open relationship?"

"I guess you can call it that but it's not really like that."

"You'll tell me when things become serious, won't you? I really doubt Eames will until last minute."

"_Mon ami_, what kind of friend will I be?" she chuckles. "Now, how was it being in their home?"

"Surprisingly normal," she answers and then takes a sip of her drink. "I expected something like a wicked mother and a stoic father even if the way Arthur describes him sounds like he's a genuine sweetheart. Maybe because their son's been gone for a long time. His brother took it the hardest but he's really nice."

"Oh, right, Arthur has a _brother_."

Ariadne smirks a little. "Aren't you with _Adam_?"

Valeria laughs. "Keeping them to yourself, huh?"

"No!" Ariadne flushes. "You know what I mean! Anyway, they're all really nice. They invited me to their annual spring dinner."

"Are you going?"

"Depends. Arthur and I haven't accepted a job in a while. If it doesn't coincide with the dinner we'll probably go."

"So he's decided to start going back to his family, huh? That's a good thing?"

"Arthur may seem like he doesn't need anyone but I really think that going back to his family is a good thing. His parents know about his job and his brother is starting to accept it. It's dangerous, yes, but at least they know what he's up to."

"Do they know about...the hardships they face sometimes?"

"I'm sure Mr. Brandon has experienced it at some point in his life. I doubt they're telling Mrs. Brandon, she'd probably lock Arthur in the house. Edward's iffy about it but he and Arthur talked it through."

Valeria nods. "So...does Adam also have hard times?"

"I'm sure he has, Val," she replies quietly.

The blonde doesn't speak for a few minutes, only sipping from her drink from time to time. "Do you think he's in danger now?" she asks. "He recently got back from a job, didn't he?"

"No," Ariadne assures, "the job was successful. You'll be seeing him soon, I promise."

* * *

><p>"Saito just called," Arthur informs her when she gets back. He kisses her cheek and proceeds, "He just made a very good deal and he wants to celebrate."<p>

"What kind of celebration?" They move to the kitchen where she starts boiling water. "I hope we don't have to travel all the way to Japan."

"I hate to disappoint but we _will_ be travelling."

She frowns. "I love travelling, I love Saito, but—"

"He's paying for everything, including your shopping spree."

Her feminine senses tingled. "Shopping spree?"

"He told me that he'd like it if you enjoyed a buy-all-you-can in his homeland. Did he think wrong?"

She grins. "No, not at all! When do we leave?"

"Two days from now."

She turns around and turns off the stove. "I think we should go and pack." Grabbing his hand, she drags him to their bedroom. "How long will we be staying?"

"About two weeks. Dom and the kids will be coming, too. A bit late, though. Yusuf and his wife and children, too. He's still trying to convince his wife to get out and travel somewhere new. His children are ready."

"Well I hope he convinces her. I'd like to meet her." She throws open the door and walks to the closet. "I'll have to make sure to ask Val what she wants and—"

"Don't tell Valeria."

She tilts her head and turns to look back at him. "What?"

"Don't tell Valeria," he repeats.

"Why not? I'll suddenly disappear on her?"

He shrugs. "You can't tell Valeria."

"Why not!?"

"Ariadne, trust me on this."

Ariadne shakes her head. "No, I have to know why I can't tell Valeria! She knows about our job and she can't know about a trip to Tokyo?"

Arthur sighs and says again, "Ariadne, trust me on this."

* * *

><p>The remaining nights in Paris is cold. She doesn't tell her best friend about her disappearing act but she's angry at him. He hasn't done anything to make things right which only infuriates her more.<p>

The airline they're getting on is the Boeing 747 and they've both got first class seats. Ariadne tries to march off ahead of him, as far as she can, but he's always just a step away from her. "You aren't making things better, Arthur."

"That's because I'm not trying."

That hits a nerve. "I'm not talking to you," is all she can say. Actually, she wants to say a lot but she can't do it in the airport. "Don't even talk to me when we're on board."

"That's not possible."

When they're both inside, Ariadne takes her seat on the left. Unlike her seat during the Fischer job, she's in the front row with Arthur sitting right behind her. He leans forward and says, "You know Eames is going to be in this flight, too. His seat is across from me."

"And how is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's not. But you love Eames, you'll be happy to see him."

"I'm angry, I'm not happy to see anyone."

"Not even Valeria?"

She turns to look at him. "The reason I'm—Valeria!"

The blonde she spotted whips her head to face her. A huge grin appears in her face and she squeals in delight. Dropping the carry-on bag she has, she heads straight for her tiny best friend. "Ariadne!"

Ariadne stands and hugs her her. "You're on this plane! To Tokyo! What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" the grin doesn't leave her face and it infects Ariadne. "You weren't going to tell me about this trip?"

"Arthur told me not to! Aren't you going to tell _me_ what _you're_ doing _here_?"

"Adam told me not to tell you!"

And it hits her like a block of bricks. "Arthur!" She jumps on him and gives him a kiss. "You planned this."

"Eames and I planned it. We both wanted Valeria to join us but for different reasons. I wanted her with you so that you could have some fun and Eames...well, I think you know why." He smiles. "You're not mad at me anymore? I don't like it when you're mad even if you're cute when you huff and pout."

Ariadne leans forward and whispers. "You get a special treat."

Arthur smiles wider. "I hold onto that."

"My God, I didn't think you two would actually be so lovey dovey in public."

Ariadne looks up just as Arthur groans. "Eames! You're in this, too!"

"Of course, I am, Love. I haven't forgotten about how much you and your best friend are close."

Ariadne snorts. "Like you're not thinking about your own reasons."

"Oh, Love. I'm not selfish," Eames laughs.

* * *

><p><em>Shibuya, Japan<em>

The first thing that's given to them once they arrive in the hotel that Saito owns is a golden card. The man in black tells them it contains enough money to buy whatever they want. When Eames asks him to clarify how much enough is, all the man answers is, "Enough."

When Arthur does his research about the given card, all he says is "Enough."

"Darling, don't act like you're one of them."

He glares. "It's enough. You can buy whatever you want without worry about the cost. Really, I'm not exaggerating."

"Oh, I believe you. Saito is too rich," Eames comments. "Belle, shall we unpack?"

Valeria nods in a daze, trying to comprehend the golden card she has. "We'll meet in the lobby then?"

"You're sharing a room?" Ariadne gasps. "I thought you're taking it slow!"

"Love, don't fret. There are two beds. You and Arthur should be the one taking precautions. Although, I suppose you're both well protected. You aren't pregnant, are you, Love?"

* * *

><p>"I am so ready to mix and match all these outfits, Ari!" Valeria exclaims happily. "And the others that I don't think are too nice, well, I'll just use my magic to fix them. Do you have any you're not particularly fond of?"<p>

"None that I can remember," she replies. "And of course I know where to go."

"Mm, I still haven't fixed that coat of yours. I'll do it when we get back." She trots along the sidewalk and smiles at the clothes she sees. "This place is more of a…cute."

"Sophisticated cute."

"Yes! Exactly what I was thinking. Don't get me wrong, I love their clothes. But that's why I'm going to have to use my skills when we get back to Paris. I would wear them but they're not exactly my style. They aren't yours either."

"We'll figure something out. I'm just happy we're not paying for anything."

"Yes, I'm wondering about that. Who is this Mr. Saito?"

"During my first job, he was the client. Even if it was a dangerous one I'm still thankful to him. Remember the box of scarves I got for graduation?" Valeria nods. "That was his gift, he couldn't come. That man's too rich. He probably saw how much money he had and decided that it's too much, he has to spend," she jokes.

"Is this the same Saito who owns the airline?"

"Same one."

"He _is_ rich." Valeria holds up her shopping bags and glances at her best friend. "And he just wanted to spend on us?"

"Arthur said that he just scored another business deal, now there's a celebration. Dom and the kids will be coming in a few days. I think Yusuf finally convinced his wife and children to come, too...I hope. I'm excited to meet them."

"I'd love to see Philippa and James again! They're adorable!"

"I haven't seen them since before Thanksgiving. I sent them gifts for Christmas and we Skyped with them and Arthur's family."

"This is really like one big happy family, isn't it?"

"I think it is."

Valeria hums. "By the way, _mon ami_, I've been meaning to ask you. This Mr. Saito is probably being courted by girls everywhere."

"Oh, he is. And he doesn't stop. He's got too much."

"Wonder if he's good in bed."

Ariadne shudders. "Oh, God, no. Val. No. Just think of Eames. I'm sure he's good in bed."

"He's got experience. Is Arthur experienced?"

Ariadne stops in her tracks. She's sure that he's got many. Maybe some that he's paid so that he wouldn't be lonely for the night. She's never thought much of it, but hearing someone else ask makes her wonder. "I'm sure he is," she replies softly.

Valeria loops her arm around hers. "Let's not think about that. We're here to have fun, aren't we?"

* * *

><p>Ariadne watches Arthur as he slips in beside her on their bed. The way he moves as he gets under the covers. Did he get in like that while another woman waited for him? She's not sure what approach she's getting at but she blurts out, "You're not my first boyfriend."<p>

He blinks and turns to her. "What?"

"I had a boyfriend before you. It didn't last long. I didn't want anyone to know except Val."

His jaw locks. "When was this?"

"During undergraduate school," she replies. "Junior year. I wasn't sure if I was ready so I told him not tell anyone yet. I didn't want any word to get around just in case we break up after a week."

"What's his name?"

"Jimmy Granger."

"What happened?"

"Turns out he got another girlfriend after I refused to have sex with him."

"Doesn't he sound like a douche."

She shrugs. "He was. Still is. I don't know where he is now but I know he's still a playboy."

"Why'd you like him?" She can detect sourness in his voice. "Didn't word get around about his playboy ways?"

"I was naive. I didn't listen. That's what I got." She shifts around and lies down on the soft bed. "How many lovers have you gotten?"

It takes him a while before he replies, "None that was serious."

"How long were these non-serious relationships?"

"The longest one I had was about a year."

Something strange rises in her throat. She doesn't like it. "How'd that work out for you?"

"I never loved them, Ariadne."

"I didn't ask if you loved them, Arthur. I asked how those relationships worked out."

"They didn't mean anything."

"I'm sure it didn't."

"Where's this all coming from anyway?"

She frowns and looks away. "I'm sorry, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid. In these kinds of relationships we're supposed to talk about past relationships, it helps couples bond and—"

"And where the hell did you get all of these, Arthur?" Ariadne yells. "You're the one who's never been in a stable relationship!"

He purses his lips. "I asked Dom for help."

"Help for what?"

"I don't know how to do these relationships, Ari. And...I didn't...I want us to have something...and I don't trust the internet for tips so I went to Dom and...Ari."

She sighs and wishes they started this conversation out nicely. "I'm sorry, I was...insecure."

"Don't be," he tells her. "Whatever I had with them is nothing compared to what I have with you. I now know what making love really feels like. Everything else was meaningless sex."

"Good sex?" she says, a teasing smile on her lips.

He leans forward and brushes his lips with hers. "There's was good, but yours is great."

Ariadne laughs. "Don't start there, Arthur."

He kisses along her jaw. "Who started talking about sex then?"

"You did!" she accuses.

He hums. "You're right, I think I did."

"Did you want this since you came out without a shirt on?"

"Damn, you _are_ smart, my plans of seducing you are ruined," he says, chuckling and leaving kisses by the hollow of her throat. "You did promise me a special treat."

"I did and I gave it to you yesterday!"

"What?" he asks with fake shock. "So it's not a daily thing?"

Ariadne rolls her eyes. "Uh...no."

"Damn," he sighs. "But I'm already about to turn off the lamp."

She hits him playfully. "You're lucky I love you."

He clicks the lamp off and whispers, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Carameltootsieroll please do not make me sumbong to the nuns. <strong>

**Yeah...yeah...I don't know what to say now. Guys, I've never been in a relationship so I don't know how all this kissing works, haha! I hope it's okay? I'd love to know what you think of this chapter! The first sort of drama, haha. It isn't my best but I think...yeah...haha.**

**So here comes my apologies. I'm sorry if I won't be able to update next week!**

**Step Fourteen:**** Body Structure **— _**Oslo, Norway**_


	14. Body Structure - Oslo, Norway

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I have nothing against LGBT, in fact, I support it very much. I just thought it would be fun with Arthur and Eames.**

**Hello! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update last week, and this chapter isn't very long either. The peak of this must be over...we've got about 6 more chapters to go. And, I promised myself that I can only miss one more week, however, I cannot go on with that promise since school is everywhere. This is unbeta'd, I used****Google Translate and please enjoy! Thank you to favoriter [Feathers of Hope] and follower [Hugepuffball]! Thank you to kamarooka for the idea in the end!**

**I'm so sorry I won't be able to personally reply to your reviews, but **_SiSi4, kamarooka, JuseaPeterson, carameltootsieroll_ **(the nuns haven't found and talked to me yet)**, _and D.B._ **(shh!), thank you so so so so much for your continued support! Your reviews really make my days! If I've got time, I'll replace this chapter with my replies.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step Fourteen:<span> Body Structure —**_** Oslo, Norway**_

_(February)_

Their job is to find out what the rival designer's plans are for their fashion show. Eames accepted is right away. Arthur had initially refused, "You didn't do a background check!" To which Eames replied, "It's a fashion show, Arthur, I'd like to go." Ariadne had forced Arthur to take it, wanting to keep an eye on Eames.

Their mark is Ricardo Moran, a German fashion designer who made a name for himself designing simple and elegant gowns that appealed to the elite for it's classiness. Unfortunately, some designers can't understand how something so plain can be cool. Their employer is Hans McCormick, not the most pleasant person to be with at all, but he's paying good money for the success. When Arthur met with him, he asked what he'll do with the information. "Nothing," the designer responded, "I can't exactly steal his ideas, but I can outshine him when presenting."

Although Arthur doesn't exactly believe him, he agreed to take the job since it's fairly simple. They only even needed one level. The most difficult part is trapping Ricardo. Eames volunteered to be a newly recruit guard-bodyguard-and he was immediately given the job. "He can't resist me," he said to them. Arthur retorted that Ricardo isn't gay.

Thanks to Arthur's contacts, the two were able to get inside the garden where the catwalk would be. "Just add a few more features and we're good." Eames would be acting as the Extractor in this job. "He's almost as good as Dom," Arthur had told her when she was surprised to know that the Forger wouldn't even have to forge anyone.

On the night of the planned extraction, Eames lured his boss into having a drink with him, once he was out, Arthur and Ariadne, who had been waiting in the next room, come in and set up the PASIV for them to use. Ariadne unwillingly stayed behind watch over them. "It'll only take about half an hour or so," Arthur told her. "You'll be okay, won't you?" She huffed and retorted that she didn't have a choice. "Good luck kiss?"

"Oh, Love, you've broken Arthur," Eames said, rolling his eyes.

"I thought it'd be an easy job," Ariadne said, frowning as she helped roll up Arthur's sleeves.

Arthur sighed and swooped down to place a quick and gentle kiss on her lips. "Ready Eames?" When Eames nodded, Arthur smiled at her and lay on the couch. "See you soon."

Now, at a bar in Norway, Arthur buys them a drink as she sits back and watches the people around her, talking and laughing. One local slides next to Arthur and starts to have a chat with him. Ariadne feels herself frown and looks down at her table napkin. So as to not look back, she picks it up and begins folding it in different shapes. Arthur comes back just as she's halfway done making a boat.

"That's cute," he says as he slides in the booth in front of her.

"So's that girl beside you when you were getting drinks," she retorts and finishes folding the paper.

He sighs. "What are our plans tomorrow?"

She shrugs. "I wanna see the sites. If we aren't leaving anytime soon then let's just have dinner out all the time. We're near the Swiss, their chocolates must be as good."

"I don't think that's how it works, Ari," he chuckles. "But okay, let's try it out." He hands her a bottle of beer and leans back on the cushion. "The job was successful."

"Oh, you were able to talk to Eames?"

"He left me a voicemail," he says. "Hans was able to be the star of the show presentation wise. Ricardo still won best work. The money's been transferred and our accounts just alerted me. Have you been alerted?"

"My phone vibrated earlier," she replies, "so maybe that was that."

"Hans was able to outshine Ricardo's performance, his designs still were not as loved. Eames couldn't leave Ricardo's side. He insisted that his body guard must stay until the end of the fashion week." A slight smirk appears in his lips. "They're going to show it worldwide tomorrow, do you wanna watch?"

She nods. "I always use to watch it with Val. This is going to be different. Is Eames arriving anytime soon?"

"He'll be here by tonight, I think. I keep telling him that we should split up for a while. He's not listening. He said the job was too small."

"Small?"

"Our employer is only one person, the task was simple enough and Ricardo didn't suspect a thing. As compared to the other corporate jobs that we had."

"Do you think we're safe enough?"

He looks at her with a small, wary smile. "You are."

She frowns. "My name isn't on record again."

"I can't risk it with you, Ari. People do their research. If your name pops out even once, they can trace you and realize what a valuable asset your are to the dream share world—to me."

"You're exaggerating, Arthur."

"I'm not!" he defends. "Ariadne, it's my job to research, you know that. I know how powerful people think. Ari, I've got men chasing me around. Eames probably has more. If they connect you with us...if Valeria is found…" he leans forward, "this is for your safety. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"We've talked about this!" her voice raises slightly higher. "If we're in this together than we're in danger together!"

Arthur sighs. "Ariadne, lower your voice. People are going to think we're doing something illegal."

"Aren't we?" She raises her eyebrows. Gulping down her beer without taking a rest. "I'm going back to the hotel."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Ari…" Following her example of gulping down the beer, he storms after her. He doesn't have to catch up match, she isn't even by the door by the time he grabs her arm. "We're both going back to the hotel. We have to talk about this again."

"No, we don't. It's quite clear, Arthur." She stalks off.

Arthur sighs again. "Okay fine. We'll talk about something else."

* * *

><p>Sometimes a good make-out session makes her forget that it's his way of saying sorry.<p>

Sure, they've made up and put yesterday's argument behind them, but it doesn't mean that she's entirely forgiven him. He noticed that during their tour around the country, she wasn't quite...thoughtful. Historical buildings would always make her jump and babble about the structure and how it was built. When they got back to the hotel, he suggested that they have dinner out but she declined and said they should wait for Eames. His flight was delayed and he'd be with them later in the evening. "And the fashion show is on, I wanna watch."

Arthur pulls away from her and places open mouth kisses down her throat. He grips her hips and pulls her closer to him. Ariadne giggles and pushes him away. "Eames will be coming soon."

"Let's just make him get another suite," he groans.

She shakes her head and props her legs on top of his lap. "No, we're good friends. Isn't that the reason why we got this suite?"

The Hilton in Norway is just like any other Hilton. Fancy, bright and beautifully decorated. A two bedroom suite was reserved just for them by the Forger a few days ago. "We're all best buddies," he said.

"No, he got this suite. It isn't fair. I've spent probably half of all the jobs we take together holed in one suite. It's not fun when there isn't a third person," he slumps, "he plays dirty."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Arthur?" she teases. "Something about you and Eames, maybe?"

He frowns. "No. There's nothing to tell, Ari."

Ariadne laughs. "You make it sound like there is. Anyway, should we call delivery? Pizza is good for some friends night."

* * *

><p>Ariadne pushes Eames playfully. "This is the second time!"<p>

Eames grins. "I'm such a good friend, aren't I?"

"_Oui_," Valeria nods, "_vous êtes trop bon._" **("...**_**you're too good."**_**)**

Ariadne grabs her best friend's hand and drags her inside. "Come on, the show's about to start. I even ordered pizza! Eames, bring the wine."

"Wine for a fashion show?" Eames raises an eyebrow. "I think beer will do."

"_Il est une tradition, Adam. Ari and I like to bond again over certain things and the annual fashion festival is one of them._" Valeria smiles. "_Vous pouvez vous asseoir à côté de moi_." _**("It's tradition, Adam." "You can sit next to me.")**_

"_Oh, je voudrais que beaucoup, belle,_" Eames purrs._** ("Oh, I'd like that very much, beautiful.")**_

Arthur makes a face. "Since when does Eames speak French?"

"I've always spoken French, Darling. You've just never heard me speak it so well."

"Stop talking, Mr. Eames."

* * *

><p><span><em>8:30 PM<em>

"_Ça commence! Ça commence!_" Valeria exclaims. _**("It's starting! It's starting!")**_

"Eames, the wine!" Ariadne calls.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Eames says just as he sits beside the French blonde. "That's a double meaning for you, Darling."

"Eames…" Arthur glares at him.

* * *

><p><span><em>8:45 PM<em>

"I can see why they're the first, that's hideous!" Eames comments.

"Who knew you have a taste for fashion," Arthur says. His elbow is on the sidearm of the couch and his temple is pressed against his knuckles. "I'm surprised."

Valeria hums thoughtfully. "He's right, Arthur. This dress is hideous. The shade of green is wrong and it looks like seaweed."

Ariadne sips from her wine. "It looks like a dirty mop."

* * *

><p><em><span>9:05 PM<span>_

"I have to use the loo," Eames announces.

"Then go," Arthur tells him. "You don't have to tell the world about it."

"I don't want to get up. Help me, Arthur."

"No."

* * *

><p><em><span>9:15 PM<span>_

"I really have to go."

"Go, Mr. Eames. No one's stopping you."

"I don't want to miss the dresses that suddenly won't stop appearing!"

"You've seen it live, I doubt you forgot already."

"If you must remember, Darling, I was busy guarding Ricardo Moran. I told you that man is gay."

"He just has a high anima. He isn't gay, Eames."

* * *

><p><em><span>9:23 PM<span>_

"Oh, that's a nice dress," Ariadne says.

"Just loosen the belt around her waist and maybe make it sleeveless instead of long-sleeved," Valeria says.

"I agree with you completely, belle." Eames gives her a kiss on her cheek and she giggles. "Your sense of fashion and style is unique."

"_Il doit être._" She chuckles. _**("It has to be.")**_

"Kiss ass," Arthur mutters.

* * *

><p><em><span>9:40 PM<span>_

"I was there," Eames tells Valeria, "I was there."

"I know. You told me."

"And your designs are much better than theirs. And I'm not just saying that. Do you see those? They're unwearable. You don't go to a ball and where a Disney Princesses dress."

Valeria shrugs. "I don't know. I like the idea of their Aurora and Belle dresses. Megara was nice, too. The casual Snow White is cute. I'm glad they modified Cinderella's dress. I don't like the play on the Ariel dress, it looked like they just threw in colors that matched her sea-shell bra and tail."

"Yes, but will you wear it to a sophisticated gala?"

She smiles. "No."

Ariadne leans on Arthur's shoulder. "I'd like to wear the Megara one."

"I can have one bought."

She laughs. "Even if I say no you're still going to call."

* * *

><p><em><span>10:01 PM<span>_

"How long will this take?" Eames groans.

"You don't have to finish it with us, Adam. I'm perfectly okay with Ariadne and I watching it. Arthur, are you still interested?"

"I'm taking note of which ones Ari likes."

"How cute!" Valeria squeals.

"I don't have to take note, belle. I know you can make one yourself," Eames defends. "And no, I changed my mind, I want to continue watching."

* * *

><p><em><span>10:25 PM<span>_

"Arthur, Darling, I'm getting tipsy."

"I don't care, Mr. Eames."

"When this is over," Eames continues, "the four of us should have some fun."

Valeria smirks. "_Ooh, je aime le son de cela. Ne vous, Ariadne?_" _**("Ooh, I like the sound of that. Don't you, Ariadne?")**_

Ariadne giggles, drinking a little too much of wine. "_Oui_. I don't mind. Arthur?"

"No."

* * *

><p><em><span>10:45 PM<span>_

"Let's go out and party!" Eames suggests during a commercial break.

"Yes!" Valeria claps her hands.

"I'm in!" Ariadne laughs.

"No!" Arthur exclaims. "You're all too tipsy. I can't babysit three grown women in a foreign country. We'll go out another time. Tonight, we stay indoors."

"Don't be such a killjoy, Darling. There is no such thing as a foreign country for us anymore, you, out of all people, should know that. And Darling, please remember that I am not a girl."

"We're staying here tonight. We'll go out another time. I promise."

Ariadne throws her arms around him. "You have to party, too."

* * *

><p><em><span>11:11 PM<span>_

"I wish!" Eames exclaims out loud. He's isn't tipsy anymore. "That my lovemaking with Valeria Normandeau will never stop!"

"_Je souhaite!_" Valeria goes next. She isn't drunk but she's having fun following the man beside her. "_Que mes dessins, qui sont bien mieux que la leur!_" she points at the television, "_Une journée sera reconnu par le monde!_" _**("I wish!" "That my designs, which are way better than theirs!" "Will one day be recognized by the world!")**_

Ariadne giggles and gives Arthur a kiss. "I love you, Arthur!"

Arthur smiles and kisses her back. "I love you, too, Ari."

Valeria laughs. "Eames, don't be too loud. We'll have complaints!"

* * *

><p><em><span>12:04 AM<span>_

"Oh, it's over?" Eames asks groggily.

"I didn't even get to pay attention to Hans' presentation and Ricardo's designs!" Ariadne pouts. "When's the rerun of this?"

Valeria yawns. "I'm sleepy."

"Off to bed everyone," Arthur tells them. "No exceptions. We're all tired."

"You didn't do anything, Darling," Eames says.

"I watched and listened to all of you."

* * *

><p><em>(A few days later, back in their apartment in Paris)<em>

"Babe?" Arthur whispers.

Ariadne furrows her eyebrows and brings the quilt above her head. "What?"

Arthur puts it down. "That's stuffy. Get up."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Your birthday cake isn't going to blow itself. Your gifts aren't going to open itself either."

Ariadne throws the quilt away from her and runs to the dining room. "Gifts?"

Arthur is behind her quickly and he laughs at her excitement. "Happy birthday, Ariadne."

Ariadne wraps her arms around his neck and stands on her tip toes. "Thank you. And thank you for going with something simple instead of something extravagant." He laughs nervously. "You have something extravagant planned?"

"I might have reserved Mary Grace by the tower and invited close friends and your family," he answers.

* * *

><p><em>(Mary Grace)<em>

She's wearing the Megara inspired dress that Arthur had given her. It's a purple dress with a lighter purple sash around her waist. The length of it reaches just by her knees in a flowing manner and the sleeves are thin straps with some diamond jewels. Her silver stilettos make her feel tall. It's just two of his twenty-five birthday gifts.

"For every year" he defended.

As she was putting modeling in front of the mirror, she couldn't help but compare herself to the models on the runway and the busty girls men usually fawn over. Arthur is a classy man but he's admitted to having to pay women during lonely nights. She's never asked him what kind of women he brought home. After their short talk about exes, she never bothered to continue it. When she saw Arthur come in, she blurted out, "Ass, tits or legs?"

Arthur had a smile on his face. "You're beautiful."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"Ass, tits or legs?"

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Physically, what do you look for in a woman? And don't deny that you haven't ogled. I've seen you."

He sighed and walked towards her. He placed his hands on her hips, "Ariadne," which slowly made its way down to her butt, "ass."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I guess I'm an ass guy."

"You can be a bit of an asshole sometimes," she said, teasing.

"Hey," he laughed, "that's not how it goes." He kissed her and murmured, "Why do you think I keep spanking you? Or pinching you during random times?"

"I've also noticed how you like to hold it a lot," she said. "But," she looked back at the mirror, "I don't have an ass. I mean, from the three assets that's probably what I have but..."

"I don't care," he shrugged, "I like your ass, it's cute. And, I'm surprised you don't know it by now but I'm honest when I say you're _so sexy_."

Now, she's standing and addressing the crowd in front of her, a gift is on her hands. "Arthur's birthday is still four days from now but I do have one early birthday gift for him that I'd like you all to see. As a thank you to him for making this party possible." She shows the box to the audience. "Arthur?"

Arthur hesitantly takes the gift from her hands. "I'm quite suspicious."

"Wear it now, Darling!" Eames shouts.

"Does he have something to do with it?" he asks, narrowing his eyes at the blue box.

"He helped," Ariadne answers.

Arthur carefully unwraps the box as everyone waits in anticipation. Peering inside once he's done, he frowns. "Oh, God."

"Show it! Show it! Show it! Show it!" Eames chants. Soon enough, everyone joins in. Phillipa and James included. "Darling, show us!"

"No!" Arthur exclaims. "Ariadne's eyes only."

"Killjoy!"

Ariadne, however, grins. "You'll actually wear it?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do," he groans.

"I'm going to have so much fun watching your ass in it!" she exclaims.

Later that night, Arthur still hasn't gotten the answer as to why Ariadne bought him a bunny suit.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really sure of what else to say right now. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you, again, kamarooka, for the idea! <strong>

**Also, I thought of a new story that I might want to do after this, it's a reincarntion crossover with The Hunger Games. It's in my profile, if you'd like to see it. But the World War Z one is calling me...and so is the Red Riding Hood...oh God.**

**If I don't get to update next week, I'm sorry!**

**Step Fifteen: Guns — _Berkshire, England_**


	15. Guns - Berkshire, England

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Almost.**

**Hi! Yay! I got to update even with all my school work. This has a lot of Eames, I kinda like that. Again, this is unbeta'd for reasons you all know, so mistakes are inevitable. We've got 5 more chapters to go and...there was a time last week where I thought nobody would be interested anymore but it's cool, I still love doing this. Thank you to new followers [****_Kellouka2_ and _MegsiMoo_]! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Kamarooka: **Hehehehe, I've been wanting to find a way to bring that part and I found the opportunity! You're welcome! But really, should thank you for the idea! The ideas came into my head but if I find any that's similar I'll post the links (or draw them myself with my drawing skillz...). Thank you for liking the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one!  
><strong>JuseaPeterson: <strong>Thank you so much! That really made my week (which was long...and sleep deprived...). I don't want them to have the "perfect" relationship so I'm glad you liked it, I'm hoping to give them some more of a real couples feel (which might not be accurate since I've never been in a relationship...). I love it when these 4 are together, haha! I find it so Arthur to do that for someone he loves, hehe. Thank you, it'll be a bit hard to choose but I'm excited to do at least one of them, haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>Carameltootsieroll:<strong>Both our guilty pleasures, haha! Although I prefer that they don't tease ;] Same! But I guess I watch/read too many of this stuff already o_O I will never get over "explored" HAHA. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**  
><strong>_**D.B: **Did you enjoy it like I did? : I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
>Guest: <strong>Thank you, HM! You're awesome, too!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Step Fifteen:<strong>** Guns — **_**Berkshire, England**_

_A month after Oslo (March)_

"Home sweet home," Eames sighs as he drops his bag on the floor. "Belle, honey, what do you think of my humble abode?"

Valeria places her bag on the floor and scans the flat. It's high ceiling and bright lights make it look bigger than it's supposed to be. Right in front of the door is the small living room with three couches and an arm chair. Just a few steps away is a glass dining table is right in front of the television set with a shelf that separates it from the hallway. The kitchen is just a few steps away from the hallway with two rooms to the side. On the right of the hallway is a bedroom and a bathroom. "It's nice," she says. "I like it."

"I'm glad you do," Eames says. "Your approval is the only one I need. Well, yours and Ariadne's. But yours is the most important. I'm sure Arthur still finds this place atrocious."

"I never found it atrocious," Arthur tells him, "I simply said it was terrible due to your refusal to clean it. I'm surprised you actually left it clean the last time you were here."

"I now have reasons as to why this place is clean. The last time I was here I've already met my Valeria," he says, chuckling. "We'll be sleeping in my room. Ari, are you okay with sleeping in the guest room?"

"Perfectly fine," she replies, coming out of the kitchen. "I love your house, Eames." She shushes Arthur before he gets to speak. "Admit it, Arthur. It's lovely. The structure of this place is beautiful. The décor…Eames, did you buy the furniture itself?" When Eames replies that only some, she nods and continues to appreciate the room. "The glass table really brings out the place. It's a clever thing to do, really. I'm not very fond of the way the rooms are structured—"

"The room nearer to the kitchen is meant to be the master bedroom," Eames interrupts her. "I felt it too…not me to stay in that place, that's why I decided to just stay in the other bedroom."

"_Pas vous?_" Valeria questions. _**("Not you?")**_

Eames grabs her hand and shakes his head. "I'll explain another time."

Arthur turns to Ariadne and gives her a small smile. Ariadne walks over to him, grabs her small bag and tells Eames and Valeria that they'll be going to their room. "Let's have a picnic somewhere. Isn't there a small grocery store near here? It's a lovely day outside."

"There's a secluded park near here. Let's leave in two hours?"

* * *

><p>"He's changing."<p>

"Who?" Ariadne looks up from her suite case and turns to the Point Man. She's glad she did, she likes seeing him unbuttoning his shirt. "Eames?"

He nods and walks over to her to help her with her clothes. All his suits are neatly hanged in the closet and his "regular clothes" are folded in the drawer. His shoes are neatly tucked by the door of the closet. "Aside from him, I'm sure I was the only one who knows where his real residency is. When he told me that he'll be bring the three of us here, I was…shocked. I didn't expect it." He picks up a scarf and sniffs it. "It smells like you."

Ariadne grabs the scarf from him and giggles. "Well, I think it's a good change. He's always been so secretive. Just as long as nobody else knows we're here, then it must be nice."

Arthur hangs up a dozen of Ariadne's scarves in the closet, right next to his neckties. "I always like the way this looks," he murmurs.

Ariadne smiles and tries to hide her reddening face. "Do you think the two are good for each other? I think Eames is good for Val, with the way he is now. I wouldn't have let him near her two years ago."

"Valeria is good for Eames," he replies as he walks back to her. "She's her own person. She's not like the other women Eames had dated or fucked. She can put him in his place, I can see it. She's got him wrapped around her finger."

Ariadne nods and places a few blouses in the drawer. "Val's a good girlfriend."

"How would you know?" Arthur asks, a smirk on his face.

She rolls her eyes and goes back to her suitcase for her bottoms. "I've seen her with Marí and some of her ex-boyfriend and girlfriends. But how would I know?" She shoots daggers at the still smirking Point Man. "You're my first boyfriend."

"I thought it was that other guy...what was his name...ah, James Louie Granger." She frowns and he wraps his arms around her. "I'm just kidding."

"You researched about him, didn't you?" Ariadne pats his shoulder. "What did you find?"

"Nothing," he answers. "Absolutely nothing. He isn't a competition. He's also now a corporate business man."

"Yeah, his family owns a company," she says, shrugging. "But it's not like Avalanche Corporation."

"Kiss-ass."

"Don't deny it, it's true!"

* * *

><p>"This is such a lovely park," Valeria comments. "It's peaceful and quiet. Not much people, too. Parks should be like this more often."<p>

"I'd have a park built for us, belle," Eames tells her. "Somewhere secluded. Somewhere just for us." He then looks at the two in front of them. "And those two, if they'd like."

"How considerate," Arthur murmurs.

Ariadne nudges him and feeds him a piece of her sandwich. She kisses his cheek and takes a bite. "We should do this more often."

"I agree," Eames says, nodding. "We should live here forever!"

Valeria frowns. "But my work is in Paris."

"I'm just kidding, my dear. But we should vacation here a lot."

She nods and leans her back on him. "We should, we should. It's wonderful."

Ariadne smiles and turns to Arthur. "They never really announced them being official, right? It just suddenly happened."

"Wasn't that what happened to us?" Arthur smiles.

"Not really. We didn't have any mutual agreement," she sees Arthur about to speak but she stops him, "at least, in my side." He looks satisfied with the continuation. "I'm just surprised they're moving quickly. Val told me that they're taking things slow."

"Trust me, that's already slow for Eames."

"I'm not complaining, just surprised. Val's moving on...I like that. Even when she and Mari weren't in good terms anymore, she wasn't really ready to let go."

"Attachment," he mumbles.

"That's why relationships are scary," she whispers, "you're not sure anymore if what you're feeling is still love for that person, or attachment. I think it's scarier if you don't know what the other is thinking of."

Arthur turns to her and she avoids his gaze. "Are you trying to tell me something?" he asks.

"Depends on how you interpret it," she answers.

"For my sake I hope you're not just attached to me. Are you?" She shakes her head. "Are you afraid I'll just be attached to you?" She nods her head. Arthur sighs. "Ari..."

"Oy, Arthur, catch!" Eames calls.

A baseball whizzes by and Arthur catches it effortlessly, not even giving it a second glance. It would have hit him by his temple. "Wow!" Ariadne exclaims the same time Valeria shouts "Bravo!" Eames merely smirks and says, "Show off." Arthur looks at the ball in his hand before looking up to find it's owner.

"I am so sorry." A slender girl comes up to them, her strawberry blonde locks tucked in a bun, a baseball cap on her head and a mitt in her hand. She holds out her bare hand and Arthur gives the ball. "My brother miscalculated and threw it too hard, and not even in my direction!" Her cheeks are flushed and her blue eyes are sparking.

A chubby little boy appears beside her. "That's not true! She told me to throw it over here!"

"Danny!" she scolds. Tucking a lock of fallen hair behind her ear, she gives them a smile. "Is this a family picnic?"

"I suppose you can call it that," Eames replies.

She smiles again. "I'm Tara. You don't seem like you're around here. We live along the neighborhood, i haven't seen you lot. Did you just move in?"

"We've been living here for quite some time, perhaps you just haven't seen us around," Arthur lies. "It's a big neighborhood. And Tara, Danny seems to be getting impatient."

"I want to play now, Tara!" he whines.

Tara sighs and instructs her brother to go ahead. "I'll catch up in a while." She turns back to the group and says, "If you...um...need anything, you can just...talk to us. That's my family over there," she gestures behind her, "I'm visiting them for the week."

"Oh how nice of you," Valeria says, smiling.

Tara smiles. "I got to go." She starts to back away slowly.

"Have fun," Ariadne waves. When Tara is feets away, she sighs. "I'm not quite sure what she's getting at."

"_Est-il pas évident_," Valeria frowns, "_elle essayait de capter l'attention de nos garçons._" _**("Isn't it obvious" "she was trying to capture the attention of our boys.")**_

"Was she?" Eames asks, thoughtfully. "I didn't notice. I was too busy noticing you get all clingy, Belle. I like it when you're jealous." She shoves him playfully.

Ariadne looks at Arthur. "That was a good catch, though. You only looked at it once and you didn't even flinch. It was really cool."

Arthur grins, his dimples showing. "Really? I was trying to impress you."

"Yes, Darling," Eames drawls as both Ariadne and Valeria stifle giggles, "we were all impressed by your catching skills. Reflex does a lot for you. But we'd like to see how well you do with throwing."

"If you have a ball, I'm not backing out."

Eames laughs. "You should know, Darling. We both have two." Ariadne and Valeria both unleash their fits of laughter while Arthur reddens and curses Eames under his breath.

* * *

><p>The four decided to pass by the time in the park. There's a bike rental shop and both girls became excited when they saw a bike built for two people. "<em>Je l'ai toujours voulu essayer ça!<em>" Valeria exclaimed. _**("I've always wanted to try that!")**_ Ariadne jumped for joy when she saw it. Eames immediately talked to the boy manning the store. "These two beautiful ladies would like to try this out. We'll rent two. Darling, you'd like to be the back rider, wouldn't you?"

In the end, Arthur did ride behind Eames. But it only took three rounds around the park before Arthur demanded to stay in front. "I can't see a thing!"

"Are you calling me fat?"

After another three rounds, Eames stopped pedaling, saying it wasn't fun being at the back. They resorted to watching the girls ride around the park, both taking turns to ride in front and in the back. Ariadne noticed that they shamelessly snapped pictures of the girls, keeping it in their phones.

At one point, Eames stopped their speeding bike without effort, wanting to have a go with the blonde. Ariadne lifted herself off the back seat and climbed in front of the other bike. Arthur climbed behind her.

"Where are your helmets?" she asked, referring to him and Eames.

"He said we didn't need it."

"Are you sure?"

He shrugged. "We've been dodging bullets for a few years now, Eames longer than me, I think we're good."

"Maybe you two just want to show off," she teased. "I won't be surprised, you did it awhile ago."

"And it worked!" he reminded her.

* * *

><p>It's past two in the morning when they hear the shouting.<p>

Arthur, still unable to sleep, has a book in front of him, his bedside lamp glowing faintly. He's leaning against the headboard, one hand holding it up, the other constantly turning the page, but mostly lying on Ariadne's head, gently stroking her hair. She's curled up next to him, her arms on his legs, her head on his lap.

He merely looks up at the door and turns back to his book. "Go back to sleep, Ari."

"It's their first fight," she says, not moving from her position.

"We all have our first fights."

"I hated our first fight. The heated argument."

"The angry sex. The make-up sex."

She slaps his shoulder but doesn't hide the smile on her face. "It took me a while to apologize to you. I don't even remember what it was about. And don't," she presses her hand to his chest, "remind me."

"I've forgotten about it already."

"Never trust a Point Man when he says he forgets."

"Architects, too." There's another shout from Eames. "He doesn't hurt them physically, if you're worried."

"I just want to know what they're fighting about. I know it isn't our business..."

"They'll tell us when they're ready. Will it make you feel better if we cuddled?"

She giggles. "I know you're too absorbed with that book. It's fine. Finish it."

Arthur kisses the top of her head and resumes reading and stroking her hair.

* * *

><p>The next day, Arthur and Ariadne find Eames snoring on the couch. "He must be really pissed off," Arthur comments. "He snores when he's pissed, not stressed."<p>

"Interesting fact," Ariadne says and heads to the kitchen. She walks around it and remembers she doesn't know where everything is. "Arthur, do you still remember where Eames puts his stuff?"

Arthur appears and the two begin to set the table. About half an hour later, they hear Eames's particular drawl. "You two didn't mess up my guest sheets last night, did you?"

"Contrary to your popular belief, Mr. Eames, not every couple fucks around at night."

Eames smirks. "With you two, I find that hard to believe. So I suppose there's a reason why my little Ariadne is just in one of your t-shirt, Darling."

Ariadne laughs. Arthur's t-shirts are eight inches too long for her, and they usually end up just by her mid-thigh. "I like to sleep in them sometimes. It doesn't always have to be something naughty, Eames."

Eames gives her a good morning kiss on her cheek. "I find my five-o'clock shadow to be appealing when I have a lady friend with me. Arthur's suck."

She shakes her head and smiles at the Point Man. "I find his quite sexy." In her peripheral vision, she sees Valeria approach them. "Good morning," she greets.

"Good morning, Ari. Good morning, Arthur. Adam, may I talk to you in private?"

Eames nods. "Of course."

While the Forger and his girlfriend talk in his room, Ariadne and Arthur begin to put food on the table.

"I love this," she suddenly says.

"The domestic life?" She hears a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I'm not going to deny that," she says honestly. "But what I mean is this trip we're having. We're like four teenagers on a camping trip. Cabin in the Woods esque. Just...without the horror and dying. And we aren't in the woods. Or in a cabin."

"I could make reservations for us. I know some private places."

"No killings or mysterious disappearances? Monsters. Ghosts, maybe?" she jokes.

He smiles. "I'll never put you in danger."

"It would be fun. I'd like that. Just make sure that it's not haunted. Or is the shelter of some serial killer in a mask. Freddy Krueger."

"Ari—"

"No! Not him! Jason Vorhees!"

Arthur nods and resumes to fry the eggs. Ariadne places the powdered orange juice on the table and waits for everything else to be done.

"Do you have an idea about what they're fighting about?" Ariadne asks.

Arthur pauses and looks at her then back to the eggs. "I do, but I'm not very sure."

"Tell me, please."

He sighs. "I think it has something to do with his family. He must've slipped and said something and now Valeria's not taking it too well."

"Why not?"

"It isn't in my position to tell you, Ari. I'm sorry. I only knew because of my research, otherwise, he wouldn't have told me willingly."

"You're his best friend," she smiles, "he would've told you at some point."

"Eames can be really secretive if he wants to," he answers, a chuckle escaping his lips, "I doubt he'd tell me until our last breath."

Ariadne walks towards him and wraps her arms around his waist. "Well, you should know that you're also the best at keeping secrets. He's bound to want to take it out of his chest. I can tell you my deepest darkest secrets and know that it won't be circulated online even during years to come."

"I know your naughtiest secrets," he says, smirking. "And I keep track. We haven't done half of them yet!"

"Don't be impatient," she jokes.

"I'm very ready to try them out, you know."

"You've told me almost every night, so yes, I'm quite sure I know you're ready to try them out."

Arthur whips his head around. "Eames isn't here to listen to us, is he?"

Ariadne presses her face to his back. "No. And we shouldn't care. He's just jealous our sex life is still exciting after a year."

Arthur turns off the stove and faces her. "We should go back to bed."

She stands on her toes and is about to kiss him but pulls away just an inch away from his lips. "Can't, I'm hungry." Turning away, she smirks when she hears him groan. "Should we wait for them or can we eat ahead? I am starving for your eggs."

* * *

><p>Valeria's head is leaning on Ariadne's shoulder as they watch television. Eames and Arthur are out. They didn't exactly say where they were going but Arthur actually jumped at the opportunity.<p>

"Were you two able to talk things through?" Ariadne asks.

"Yeah," Valeria murmurs, "it was my fault, anyways. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Was it about his family?"

"Mm," she hums. "Sorry I can't tell you, Ari."

Although Ariadne is a little disappointed, she simply nods. "It's alright. I understand. Maybe Eames will tell me when he's ready, yeah?"

"I think he will," Valeria says. "You're one of his closest friends. He told me that the moment he saw you, you two would be best friends. Might have even made a move if Arthur didn't." She laughs. "But he said he would've done it only, _et si seulement_, Arthur doesn't make a move and if his big brother feelings for you go away." _**("...and if only…")**_

"It's nice to know that I have one brother who approves of Arthur and another who doesn't," Ariadne shakes her head, "it's kind of assuring."

"Theo is the only one who doesn't approve of Arthur, everyone else does. I wish I could have a big brother like him." Valeria is an only child. "Or a sibling."

"_Vous avez, mon ami et sa sœur d'autres parents_," Ariadne says, earning a squeal of delight from the blonde beside her. "I'm your older younger sister." Ariadne is two months younger than the blonde. "And you're my younger older sister." _**("You have me, my friend and sister from other parents.")**_

"_Bien,_" Valeria smiles, "but not all the time. I get to play the role of big sister, too. _Voilà pourquoi je suis né en premier._" _**("That's why I was born first.")**_

Ariadne stage sighs. "Fine. Fine."

Valeria giggles and cuddles closer to her. There's a silence between them for a few minutes before she says, "I'm happy to have Adam. He makes me happy."

"I know he does."

"I just worry about him."

The door suddenly opens and in comes Eames with a huge grin on his face and Arthur with a smile on his. "Are you two ready to go out tonight?" Eames asks happily.

Valeria grins. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"Have you ever dreamed of becoming a Bond girl? I'm sure Ariadne has."

* * *

><p>"Are you angry at me, Love?"<p>

Ariadne raises an eyebrow. The two are left behind as Valeria and Arthur get their food. Eames volunteered himself and Ariadne to stay and guard their belongings. "Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I made Valeria cry last night."

"It's natural to do so when you fight," Ariadne shrugs, "Arthur made me cry when we first fought. He still does sometimes, when it isn't trivial."

Eames sighs. "My brother is a crime lord, my sister...only God knows where she is, my parents...my parents are nice people, they don't deserve kids like us. I'm a mix of both of them. I'm technically missing and our job is illegal. I'm the worst."

"You're not sure of what your sister is doing."

"Probably whoring herself."

Ariadne frowns. "And your brother."

"Damn him. He's making money out of something illegal, just like us."

"Do you keep tabs on your parents?"

"I do. And I can see how much of a burden we were to them."

"That can't be true."

"Oh but is is. They're living a much better life now. Us kids were always in trouble, always up to no good. They always kept up with us. But we never appreciated them." He scoffs. "I was never a good person, Ari. That's why I don't deserve Valeria."

"Don't say that! Just because you weren't a good child does not mean you aren't a good man! Your job does not define you. Your avoidance of your parents does not define you. Okay? I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, Eames. I just want you to know that you're a good man. This is what it's all about, right? You thinking you aren't a good person?"

Eames doesn't reply.

"I don't care what you've done in the past."

"They were quite petty compared to my brother's."

"What you're doing now...for us, for me and Arthur...for Val, that's being a good man."

"Maybe I'm just trying to redeem myself."

"Maybe. But it's good."

Valeria waves at them, packages in both arms. Eames smiles and stands. "Thank you, Love," he murmurs.

* * *

><p>The movie that was shown was the very first Bond movie. They all had fun laughing at the scenes instead of being intrigued. It wasn't bad but now that they have the technology and stunts to compare it to—not to mention the whole accent thing—they did find it funny.<p>

"I want to carry a gun with me all the time now, I'll be an awesome Bond girl," Valeria exclaims placing her hands on her hips.

"Belle, there's no need for you to be a Bond girl with you being the one and only Eames girl," the Forger says, wrapping his arm around her waist. "James Bond can never satisfy you like I can."

Valeria smirks. "I'm sure he can't."

Ariadne turns to Arthur. "When did you start carrying a gun with you at all times?"

"Since my first encounter with angry employers," Arthur replies, shrugging. "It was scary. Dom told me to have a gun with me at all times, until everything is okay. Ended up having it the whole time."

"Can I have a gun?"

Arthur shakes his head. "No you _may_ not."

"But why?" She frowns. "I need to learn how to defend myself. Like you left me and Valeria in the flat awhile ago, with a gun, we'd be safe."

"No one knows where Eames lives, that's why it's safe. And you don't know how to use it properly."

"That's because you won't teach me. I'm a fast learner."

"I know that."

"I can learn how to defend myself. I have the right to defend myself." A stranger bumps into her and they both apologize. As they continue to walk, Arthur stares the man down. "He does look a little creepy, huh?"

"Maybe I should teach you…" he murmurs.

"All because a creepy man bumps into me?"

"He's a suspicious character."

Ariadne shakes her head but smirks. "Then I'm ready."

"We'll start in dreams."

* * *

><p>I<strong> hope you all enjoyed this! Please let me know your thoughts! If I don't get to update next week, I am so sorry. I will try to. I've also got my other stories outlined already, it's just a matter of who wins the poll. To those who have voted, thank you!<strong>

**Step Sixteen:**** Phobia — **_**Mombasa, Kenya**_


	16. Phobia - Mombasa, Kenya

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except some things.**

**Hi! I quite enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy reading it. Thank you so much to the readers and reviewers! This one is unbeta'd again so I am so sorry for all the mistakes.**

_**Neverlandspirit:**_ Oh, thank you! I'm glad you did, I enjoyed writing this chapter, too. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>Kamarooka:<strong>_ Ooh, same! But I'd like to be more like Bobbi Morse, hehe. Or Kitty Pryde. Skye. Carol Danvers. Kamala Khan. So many to choose from! Maybe Oh my, thank you! That really made me happy, still does, haha. Thanks! I hope I did Eames good, he's my favorite character. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>JuseaPeterson:<strong> _These next two weeks will be short but...eh, almost vacation! Same! That one started writing on it's own and I absolutely love it! Tara was just a filler (a long one), but that's the last we'll see of her, haha. I'm glad you liked those, I was quite proud of them, haha. I think I showed friendship all around here, but that's just my opinion. More of Eames/Arthur and Ari/Val. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>D.B.:<strong> _Wooh, it's almost there! Wait for the chapter that is based on BMAS's experience!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Step Sixteen:<strong>** Phobia – **_**Mombasa, Kenya**_

_A month after Berkshire (April)_

"I haven't heard from Yusuf in a while," Ariadne says as she pops candy in her mouth. "The last time we did was when we went to Japan. Do you think he's okay?"

"He's fine," Arthur replies. He's right next to her, sorting out his e-mail. Ariadne sneaks a peak, trying to see why he's so popular. During the past three weeks, his phone has been ringing non-stop. "I've got a lot of job offers," he informs her. "A lot want you in, too. I've looked at them and there are a few that seem okay, we'll have to talk about them soon, if you're interested."

She nods. "No one's contacted _me_."

"Word has probably spread about our tandem," he answers, smiling.

She frowns. "Am I not capable enough to take the calls?"

He sighs and turns to her. "It isn't like that, Ari. But I think my reputation—"

"What reputation? Your reputation in this world is that you're a handsome, cold-hearted, workaholic!"

Arthur grabs her hands. "Look, listen to me. Don't run away yet." When she's finally look at him in the eyes, he begins to speak. "It may be true that I'm handsome, but I'm not cold-hearted or a workaholic. You, out of all people, should know that." She nods again, waiting for him to continue. "I think the reason they're contacting me is because they think I'm the more dominating one in the relationship. They think I have the say in it. And also, I have more contacts than you do. That time from Gomez? He said that he got your number from Eames after he heard about the inception."

"Because you didn't get to hide me."

"Yeah. And when they find out I was there…they assume I have your number." There's a small smile on his lips. "A third of my messages are job offers that also want your help. Those who don't know about us, I suppose. I've got a few that are just asking for you."

Ariadne's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yeah," Arthur turns back to his laptop and clicks on one message, "have a look." The message is from someone named Tony. _'Arthur, I heard that the architect you and your team had is great. I may have a job soon and I'd like to see how good that architect is. A lady amateur during that job, I hear. If you'd so kindly give it to me, that would be great. Cheers.'_ Arthur shows her similar letters and her smile becomes wider with each message he shows. "This one has to be your decision. I won't give it away unless you want me to."

Ariadne throws her legs on his lap and lowers down the television. "Give me a run-through of these people."

* * *

><p>Staying with Arthur in bed is one of Ariadne's favorite activities. He's still asleep, her head on his chest, and his left arm around her. His head is comfortably on the pillow and his other arm on his stomach. Ariadne snuggles deeper into him and he moans, tightening his hold on her.<p>

"What time is it?" he murmurs.

"Early. Go back to sleep," she tells him. "Let's go watch a movie later tonight, hm?"

Arthur shifts and faces her, tilting her chin up with his index finger. Ariadne purrs and grabs a hold of his night shirt. "After the meeting with the client, I will take you to dinner and then we'll watch a movie. Are you okay with that?"

"Okay, but right now, we go back to sleep." She lays her head on his chest again. "The alarm's set for ten. It's only six-thirty, we've got tons of time to sleep." Yawning, she cups his left cheek with her right hand. "Five-o'clock shadow."

Arthur chuckles and caresses her legs. "Short cotton shorts and thin shirt."

"Don't, I'm sleepy," she says, closing her eyes and laying comfortably on him.

"You started it," he tells her as he strokes her hair. He leans forward and gives her a kiss on her temple. "Do you want to come with me to meet the client?"

"Is the client a woman?" She opens one eye.

"A young attractive man," he replies, chuckling.

"Tempting," she says, yawning. "Maybe. I don't want to wear a suit, though."

"Just something casual will do. He's looking for a wife, don't wear anything too sexy or revealing." He shifts a little and reaches for his totem, giving it a squeeze and then dropping it back down. Turning back to the lady beside him, he engulfs Ariadne in a hug, tucking her under his chin and sighing. "I'm still not use to waking up next to you."

"It's been a year now, Arthur," she says. "But, I'll admit that I still get butterflies in my stomach when I remember that we're together."

"Even when we're fighting?"

She nods. "You don't know how much I just want to jump and hug you when we do."

"I usually end up saying sorry first. You're a stubborn heard," Arthur teases. "So am I but you make me quite weak, if you must know."

"I make Arthur Brandon, the so-called heartless and cold-blooded Point Man, weak? Should I tell everyone in the business that they can't use you anymore when badass times come?"

Arthur places his hand on her hip. "You tell that," he says, slowly and quietly, "and there will be a night of slow and agonizing teasing. I promise you that, my dear."

Ariadne giggles and jerks away. "Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone. I already get that on regular days, you might make that worse."

* * *

><p>The meeting with the client was eventful. Ariadne had decided not come, wanting to meet Arthur in the restaurant instead since she wanted to take a long bubble bath. When they meet, Ariadne smiles at him and he grins. Holding hands as they walk in, she asks how things went. Before Arthur could reply, they reach the front desk and the person behind it asks for their names. "Smithson," Arthur lies.<p>

The man looks at his record before nodding. "Right this way." They are led to the side of the restaurant, near the window and are given the menus. Ariadne orders her usual pasta while Arthur orders steak. A bottle of red wine will be served, too.

"So, how was the meeting?" she asks again.

Arthur shrugs. "He said he'll call me if he still wants to pursue it. I don't think he actually does. He keeps saying 'my parents' over and over. He's the heir of the company and he's scared."

"Do you think it would've helped if I came along?"

Arthur shakes his head. "He's a nervous wreck. Seeing a beautiful woman in this job will probably just put down his ego and will say yes at a snap. He wouldn't even think about it. And frankly, he doesn't know what he's doing. He wants to find out the rival companies secrets and give it to his parents."

"Approval," Ariadne says.

Arthur nods. "I don't want him to go through with it. We'll have to use a sedative on him just to stop shaking. And this won't be an easy job. Client is a Harrington while our mark is Kingsley." The Harringtons and Kingsleys are big bank owners. Both have been around for a couple of decades and it's almost time for their respective children to take over. James Harrington, the client, is known worldwide for being a spoiled son, while their mark, Dennis Kingsley, is demure and charitable.

Ariadne scrunches her face. "I hope he says no. That's what's hard when you're an heir."

"And let that fantasy of yours go to waste?" She flushes when he mentions that. "When you're an heiress to a company and I get to be your bodyguard...the temptation. We should role play that."

"And Eames says you have no imagination."

"And let him know my deepest secrets?"

Ariadne laughs. "Oh, please. He's trustworthy!"

"Positive trust is not an adjective to describe Eames," Arthur says, but there's a smirk on his face. "At least when there's something I don't want to tell you."

"Is there something you don't want to tell me?" she raises her eyebrow.

Arthur shakes his head. "Not at the moment," he says, his smirk growing wider.

Before Ariadne can reply, their food is served and their conversation turned to Eames and Valeria, other prospective clients, the current possible client, past clients, Arthur losing his popularity in the business (to which he defends himself, saying that he's still getting job offers he just chooses them wisely), and some teammates. At a point, Arthur brings up a memory from when Ariadne was still in grad school and they end up talking about her old school.

Once they're done, Arthur pays the bill and they leave for the theatre. An action/thriller movie called Non-Stop starring Liam Neeson and Julianne Moore is showing and Ariadne love the lead actor. Arthur had pointed out that both leading actors look like her parents. During the scene wherein the people began to turn on Neeson's character, Ariadne had to clutch both of Arthur's hands to stop herself from having a fit. As the plane is dropping, she murmurs, "I hope no one dies anymore."

When they're out, Arthur holds out his arm and Ariadne hooks her arm around his. "Let's go for a walk," he suggests. She responds enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>"Yes. Yes I understand." Arthur nods as Ariadne sits quietly by the bed. "I think we can do that. No...I apologize. We <em>can<em> do that. Yes, we're sure. Four to five. Sir, I have one team member who can have two jobs...no, he can fill two roles and rest assured he will be able to do both his jobs properly. Yes. We can meet with you soon. There is one member from Mombasa we'd have to visit. Persuade him. No, we are not running away. He's the best. If you want the best we get him, it may take time. It's that or no deal. I have no problem with what Mr. Harrington wants us to do. We don't have any problems, I'm sure. But you seem to have a problem with us. Let me talk to Mr. Harrington. He's our client, I want to know what he has to say. Why? I'd like to make sure that he knows who's at fault in breaking this deal. They are not the best team, Mr. Sullivan. We are. If you would know what we've done..."

Ariadne sighs and flops down on the bed. _'A Point Man talking like a salesman.'_

Minutes later, after Arthur raises his voice a few more times, he finally lays down beside her and sighs. Ariadne rolls on top of him. "Is that a no?"

"Mr. Sullivan says no, let Mr. Harrington chew his head off."

"What's his role in his life?"

"Magi," he replies. "Not very smart."

Ariadne giggles. "And you were selling our team."

"I feel bad for James Harrington, he's scared. I'd rather he get a trustworthy team than someone who could just con him. This is Harrington versus Kingsley."

"So what'd you do?"

"I gave him contacts of other Extractors and Point Men that I'm pretty sure won't con him."

"You were talking about Yusuf a while ago, weren't you?" Arthur nods. "Why don't we just go and visit him? I've always wanted to visit Eames's getaway. I'm sure you know where he lives. I think we should crash there instead of going to a hotel. I don't have anything against them, but we've been spending a lot on hotels."

Arthur drums his fingers on the bed. "I don't mind. I'll give him a call. We'll tell him it's your idea, he's softer on you and surely he'll say yes right away."

* * *

><p>The ride to Mombasa is a quiet one. Arthur, just before boarding, got a call from Mr. Harrington himself. James begged Arthur to do the job and would agree to any of the conditions. Arthur had promised to call him back once they reach their destination. Ariadne would rather that they talk about it together but she can tell that he's still pissed at the conversation that happened with Mr. Sullivan. Even though it would be their first job in a few months, they were both looking forward to spending a few more weeks together without having to worry about anything.<p>

Arthur drums his fingers slowly. "Do you want to take the job?"

"It's an interesting one," she replies. "As risky as our Fischer job."

"And Cobol," Arthur mutters, "maybe some past jobs, too."

"We don't have to take it if it's too dangerous," Ariadne assures him.

Arthur nods. "We'll have to talk to Eames and Yusuf...and maybe Dom."

* * *

><p>Eames' apartment in Mombasa is similar to his home in England. It's in a village not far from the city and it's a convenient place to live in with cheap restaurants and a small grocery store nearby. As compared to the apartment in Europe, which is filled with vines and plants along the walls, this one looks as if someone is actually taking care of it. And just like the other one, the room is on the tenth floor to the left with the curtains drawn slightly and the window closed. The inside is homey and airy. There may be a housekeeper as everything is in order. "Eames really knows how to pick places, huh," Ariadne murmurs. "Did he say which room we can use?" Arthur leads her to the guest room and they put down their bags to unpack. "Does Yusuf know that we're meeting him?"<p>

"He does. I gave him a call a few days ago. We'll be having dinner with his family tomorrow evening. He insisted the day we arrived but I told him that we might be a little jet lagged." Ariadne opens her mouth to say something but he stops her. "I know I don't get jet lagged anymore and your brain works too much to be jet lagged, but I'd like to show you around first."

Ariadne smiles. "Isn't that really sweet of you?"

* * *

><p>Much of Mombasa wasn't what Ariadne expected. Excuse her mindset but she didn't expect Africa to be so urban. Arthur brought her to a café that serves amazing coffee and the stroll around the market was just the right temperature. Everyone she passed by had bent their head and smiled to greet her, which she returned with a happy grin.<p>

Arthur had bought her some antique necklaces and hand-woven scarves that they both chose. Ariadne paid for Arthur's silk neckties, choosing patterns that she simply couldn't resist. "Where would I wear those? And I don't think I have any suits that can match."

Ariadne, not taking her eyes off the piles of designs, shrugged. "I'm an architect, I can help you find ways, if you must know."

Their dinner was authentic chicken that Arthur had made Ariadne eat. "No chicken can compare."

"So how many times do you visit Eames?" she laughed.

Arthur rose an eyebrow. "Is that a joke?"

Ariadne smirked. "It better be."

* * *

><p>"Have you called Mr. Harrington yet?" she asks.<p>

Arthur sighs and picks up her legs from the couch and places it on his lap. "I'm still a bit conflicted. I've called him and said we'll set up a call conference after I talk to my colleagues. We'll be able to talk to Yusuf soon, maybe I can call Eames tomorrow morning. I'll call Dom right after and see what he thinks. I know Miles is visiting L.A. so the kids have their both grandparents with them. This won't take too long, I hope. Either way, it's Dom's choice."

Ariadne nods. "I think Dom's skills would be really helpful. I mean, Eames is great, too, but I guess I miss him."

"I do, too," he murmurs.

"Call him now," Ariadne says.

"What?" Arthur whips his head.

"You're too used to travelling that you forget the time difference of the world," Ariadne reminds him, poking his arm, "Eames is awake and so is Dom, at least in their time zones."

Arthur looks at his watch before chuckling. "I doubt it's the lack of jet lag that's making me forget. I think I just want you and I to go to bed early. What do you think?"

"First of all, I still think it is. And second, that's how I say I want to have sex."

Arthur laughs and tickles her hips. "I'll call them later…or make it tomorrow."

Ariadne laughs and tries to stay away from him. "Arthur, stop! Call them and we'll go to bed early!"

He places himself on top of her and kisses her cheek. "But I'll take a long time talking to Dom. There's persuasion to be done. Eames will take a short time, that's for sure."

"Persuasion?" she repeats. "I'll persuade you to call Dom now…" she places an open mouth kiss to her neck and murmurs, "and the guest bedroom will have to cover their ears."

Arthur sits up. "Wait here, let me get my phone."

As predicted, Arthur's talk with Eames only lasted for less than ten minutes. He explained that he'd be calling Dom as their Extractor but if he can't, would the Forger be willing to do it. Eames gladly accepted. Ariadne had a small chat with him, thanking him again for letting them use his getaway. Valeria was with him and they talked about their day. Arthur continued to sit patiently beside her until she finally returned the phone.

"Is it time to call Dom?" she asks hopefully once Arthur and Eames are done talking.

Arthur nods and presses Dom's number on speed dial. He lets the phone stay on speaker to allow Ariadne to listen better. Dom picks up on the fourth ring. "Arthur?" he greets.

"Hi, Dom," he replies. "Are you busy at the moment?"

"No. Can I help you with anything? How are you? And Ariadne?"

"I'm good, Ariadne's fine. We're still together if you're wondering."

Dom chuckles. "You still know me well." Although the Extractor never said it out loud and continued to keep a smiling face for them, he was only half approving of the relationship. During their job for Saito, he came to see the young Architect as a daughter or perhaps a sister. And having his best friend slash brother figure dating his young female family member…he'll be like any older male family member.

"How are the kids? Miles and Jacqueline?"

"The kids are well. James has a new habit of opening the front door without permission so we need to watch out for him. Philippa's first taekwondo game is also coming up. Miles is flying over here soon to watch."

Ariadne frowns and Arthur nods, his brows furrowing. "Oh."

"You sound disappointed," Dom notes. "Anything the matter?"

"This…recital…is it anytime soon?"

"Two weeks from now. Why? Do you want to watch? I'm sure she'll love it if her Uncle Arthur and Auntie Ari are here."

Ariadne nods enthusiastically. Arthur nods. "Yeah, we'd love to go."

"Great, I'll tell her next week just in case you can't come." There's a moment of silence before Dom starts again. "So, any reason why you called me?"

Arthur looks up at Ariadne and she nods. "There's a job offer by James Harrington. It's the usual corporate espionage but for two of the biggest banking companies. You're the best one there is. Are you in?"

Another silence is met. "And when will this start?"

"We haven't talked details yet, he's waiting for confirmation of the team."

"Oh." There's a pause and Dom's heavy breathing can be heard. "Call me again when there's a confirmation. I'll think about it."

Arthur nods. "Sure."

Ariadne moves forward. "Hi, Dom."

"Hi, Ariadne. How've you been?"

"Arthur's treating me well."

He chuckles. "Tell me if he isn't. I'll have Eames beat his ass."

Arthur shakes his head. "There's no need for that."

Dom scoffs. "I'll talk to you soon, Arthur."

* * *

><p>Ariadne sighs as Arthur traces patterns on her shoulders with his finger. Both are staring into spaces, constantly kissing and sometimes chatting. "Do you know why I'm ichthyophobic?"<p>

"Yes, but tell me anyway. I'm sure I missed some parts."

"We went on a vacation trip. There was this beach that we went to and I was so excited that I went and swam right away. Theo was on the other side while my parents were on the shore. There I was collecting seashells and I took one that I thought was a seashell. I found them pretty so I went to get the bunch of them. And…well…mother and father fish came with an army. It took me awhile to get away since they were circling around me. But I was able to leave and still with my seashells."

"Cute, little Ariadne in a swimsuit with her bucket of seashells." Arthur chuckles. "Remind me to talk to your mother when we go back to visit them."

Ariadne scrunches her face. "No. But, I _am_ sure that you're afraid of something. I still don't know. Probably something…petty—for lack of a better word."

"I think you'll find out pretty soon."

"What does that mean?"

"When we visit Yusuf…he has a lot of them."

"Children?" Ariadne questions, and suddenly, she can't feel herself anymore. "Are you afraid of having children?"

"No!" Arthur immediately says. "No, no, no. Not children. Something…far…far worse."

* * *

><p>Yusuf's house isn't what Ariadne's expecting. She imagined chemicals everywhere with his children and wife being careful and stepping away from everything while he worked. Instead, she's in front of a home.<p>

"Ariadne, Arthur," Yusuf greets them warmly, "welcome, welcome." He introduces them to his wife, Marita, and his children, Gem and Sara. "Come in, come in. We've prepared some tea."

Ariadne excitedly follows suit. Arthur, however, stays put. When Ariadne notices, she turns around and lifts an eyebrow. "Arthur?" Arthur slowly follows her and soon, they're inside. Marita gives them their homemade tea and the adults immediately begin to chat. With Arthur's knee right beside hers, she can feel his tension.

There's a cat that arrives and purrs by Yusuf's knee. About two or three more arrive and one even comes next to Ariadne. Arthur clenches his fist. Ariadne begins to nod as she slowly realizes what's happening.

"So…um…Yusuf, I actually have something to tell you. If your wife doesn't mind," Arthur says.

"Is it a job offer? Marita doesn't mind."

Ariadne smiles.

* * *

><p>Once they're back in the getaway, Ariadne wraps her arms around his neck. Arthur sighs and drops his head, forehead to forehead. "It was nice meeting him again. I'm glad he said yes. Now, will you tell me why?" she asks.<p>

"There was a sort of…serial killer some time ago. In the neighborhood. I always believed they wouldn't get to me since Mom and Dad made sure to have two bodyguards with us. I was in a bad mood once," he sighs, "and I got away from them."

"So you've had skills since you were a baby. Why am I not surprised."

"I ran down an ally and just stayed there, glaring at the floor. It was getting dark when I finally decided that I should go home since I would be in so much trouble. So I stood up and was about to leave when this man steps in front of me, blocking my way. At first I thought I could just walk away but it became obvious he wouldn't let me go. I backed away. He had a knife." He shudders and clings onto the woman in front of him. "I fell and didn't know I hit a cat. It scratched my face…" Ariadne fingers the light scar by his face, "and I couldn't see. I didn't know if the man was coming for me or not, or if I would be stabbed. I've never felt so much fear in my life. Luckily, I was saved by my bodyguards. I never actually got away from them, they just didn't want me to know that I wasn't that skilled. They had to wait for the right moment to get him."

"So instead of becoming afraid of knives…"

"At least the knife still allowed me to see where the man was. The cat scratched me."

"Fear," she murmurs.

"Ailurophobia," he says.

"It's a good thing we're getting a dog then." She smiles.

He kisses her. "I'm glad we're getting a dog. Let me call Dom, okay? Then we can find something to watch on the telly." Ariadne nods and walks away without a rush, wanting to hear their conversation. On the way back here, Arthur called Mr. Harrington back and was able to get some details. "Hey, Dom, the job starts next month. Are you in?"

It's on speaker. "Giving me only one day? Typical Arthur. But yes, I have thought about it. And since it's next month…I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I cut that short, especially Yusuf's scene. I still do hope you enjoy it. And…I really don't know if I'll be able to update next week. I plan to because I've got the whole thing already planned, so hopefully. Apologies if I don't get to, though. And we're almost done, sad. But I've figured out what to do so I'm excited. Please leave a review! We're nearing the end so I want to know how people are taking it, haha. If you're still enjoying or not (I guess ending it would be a sort o good news for you, if ever).<strong>

**That bodyguard fantasy is courtesy of my favorite story of AngeloftheMorning1978: Confessions of a Point Man.**

**Step Seventeen:**** Teammate – **_**Berlin, Germany**_


	17. Teammate - Berlin, Germany

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hi there! It's Wednesday evening a.k.a. update time! This chapter actually focuses a lot on Arthur and Eames's friendship, it's fun. Thank you so much to the readers and reviewers and to the new follower [kata tolar]! Unbeta'd so I apologize for all the mistakes made.**

_**Kellouka2: **_Oh, thank you so much! We both love Inception and these two characters, haha. There are quite a few and I am so so so happy you decided to give this a chance! That is one of the best compliments...ever! I sometimes think I'm bending the characters a little, thank you for telling me that they're still them. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I have a two-shot planned soon and if people like it enough I'll make it into a whole story (which I plan to do as well but not sure yet when) and after that I'm starting a new one. I'd really appreciate it if you voted in my poll :" Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**  
>Shewillgoplaces: <strong>_Hahaha, thank you! I kinda got the inspiration from Whip It! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
><strong>_**SiSi4: **_Thank you! I thought giving them phobias like that would give them some sort of "I'm-still-a-person" effect, like they aren't as invincible as we see them in the movie (Arthur, especially). Yup! This chapter has all five of them! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>Carameltootsieroll: <strong>_I think it evolved to No Matter What? HAHAHA. Ooh, Mrs. E is teaching those, huh. Luff ya, too! And I can only say "them in veils", oh God, that's too much. HAHA! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Them in veils won't be chasing me…okay, maybe the ending.**  
><strong>_**JuseaPeterson: **_I'm really hoping that I'm showing Ariadne's independence in a way. I don't want her to always rely on Arthur and I know that she isn't that type. I missed focusing on them, too! The next (last…sad) three chapters will be focused on them, definitely. Omg, yay! I thought I was the only one with both perspectives. The two of them are back here so it's one happy family again, haha. I'm glad you did, I really wanted something different for them, nothing too dramatic but not too unexpected, something every day. Aww, thank you so much! I'm so happy you're looking forward to seeing what's next, really, you have no idea how you're making me feel now :" I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
><strong>_**Kamarooka: **_Haha, it doesn't! That's what I thought, too! No worries :] Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
><strong>_**D.B: **_Yehmen! And that chapter is next and not much sexual references here, it's clean. Haha! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step Seventeen:<span> Teammate — **_**Berlin, Germany**_

_(A month after Mombasa, May)_

"How about…stuck in an elevator with…Eames?"

Playing 'Stuck in an Elevator' is new to Arthur. There have been people attempting to make him join but not once have they succeeded. When Ariadne came back to their hotel room, flushed and short of breath, Arthur rushed to her side at once. She explained that the elevator had a bit of a maintenance problem and she was stuck inside it, alone, for about five minutes in between the twenty-third and twenty-fourth floors. When she's calmed down, she asked him if he's ever been stuck in an elevator. He replied with a 'no' and thus started the game.

"No. Absolutely not!"

"Why? He isn't boring. You'll definitely not mind that you're in there."

"I will definitely mind," Arthur says with his foot on the ground. "I cannot stand to be alone with Eames in an enclosed space unless I have someone I like—like you—because it's _Eames_. He's an annoying bastard who will torment me to no end."

"You don't have to admit that you care for him," Ariadne teases. "Eames is a great guy, just give him a chance."

"I've given him plenty." Arthur crosses his arms in front of him. "I don't even have to ask if you want to be stuck in an elevator with Eames."

"I would love to be stuck in an elevator with Eames!" Ariadne exclaims. "Everything will be so fun. Our talks will be personal, and then I can ask him about him and Valeria." She shrugs. "Okay, stuck in an elevator with Norman."

"He'd be dead in a few minutes."

"You can't do that, the elevator has security cameras."

"I can _accidentally_ put it out."

Ariadne rolls her eyes. "You're hopeless. Okay, stuck in an elevator with…Cindy."

"It'll be awkward. I wouldn't kill her but it'll be awkward."

"I want to be stuck in an elevator with Dom. I'd get more ideas from him. I mean, I've got a lot but I've always looked up to him. His works are always displayed in the college and I admired them. And those were the non-paradoxical ones."

"Would you be stuck in an elevator with…my parents?" Arthur smirks.

"No!" Ariadne yells, horrified. "I would rather be stuck with Edward but not your parents, ever! You'd have to be with me. I can't do that alone. What girlfriend would like to stay with their boyfriend's parents alone? Have any of your past girlfriends done that?"

He shakes his head. "No, not yet. You'd be the first."

"How about stuck in an elevator with an ex-girlfriend?"

"That depends on which one. There are ones I can't stand and ones that would be fine…I suppose. I've got some ex-girlfriends who I am still in friendly terms with."

"I'd like to meet them," she says. "How about with my parents? Would you do that?"

"Better than Theo," Arthur replies. "He doesn't like me."

"He doesn't not like you, he's just wary. He thinks you're dangerous." She shrugs nonchalantly. "I may have said some things but I promise it won't jeopardize you."

"What did you tell him?" Arthur raises an eyebrow.

"Some thing or two about you being a badass. Nothing big, really," she answers. "Maybe I said something about you being able to handle a handful, or two, of people all by yourself."

Arthur sighs. "Ari, you can't just tell that to someone who doesn't like me."

"I told you! It isn't that he doesn't like you. It's just his brotherly instincts. Trust me; he's glad I'm with you and not someone else. Honest."

There's a knock on the door, followed by the ring of the doorbell. A loud "Arthur" is called and they both know that Eames has a case of beer with him. Arthur sighs and gets up, aware that Eames will not quit until he's let in.

The job for Mr. Harrington would be starting soon. Their base is a conference room in a hotel in Berlin, where the Harrington heir would be spending during the duration of the job, saying that he needed a vacation, as to not draw suspicion from the people who regularly visits him. Their luxury rooms and room service are paid by the generous employer.

"Darling, you know it's me. Be more accommodating," Eames says as he enters. Arthur glares at him and shuts then shuts the door. "Why are we drinking the night before we start the job, you ask?" Eames laughs. "It's for good luck!" The Forger sits beside the Architect and hands her a beer.

"That's just an excuse," Arthur says, crossing his arms in front of him. "Move away from Ariadne."

Eames raises his hands and moves to the armchair beside her. "Now I would invite Yusuf and Cobb but we'll celebrate with them after the job. Yusuf is fast asleep but his brain is already thinking about all those chemical what-nots. Cobb is probably calling Los Angeles. Did you know he's thinking about seeing one of Philippa's instructors?"

Arthur nods. "He's talked about it. He pointed her out to us when we watched Philippa's taekwondo program. But it looks like he's forcing himself."

"Oh he is," Eames agrees, "which is why I advised him not to do it."

"Thank you for being a good teammate."

"Friend," Eames corrects, "friend. "

"Friend," Arthur repeats as he sits beside Ariadne, "right."

Ariadne grins at him before looking at Eames. "Arthur and I were playing a game. I was stuck in the elevator a while ago for about five minutes."

Eames gaps. "What? Are you okay?" He leans forward and cups her face. "Did anyone try anything? Do you remember how he looks like? I'll find him, I will."

She pats his cheek. "There's no need to worry, _Adam_. I was alone inside. It was scary but I survived."

"This _does_ call for a drink. You need to let that incident pass you." He grabs the still unopened bottle from her hand and takes off the cap. "Now, did you let your knight in a three-piece Tom Ford suit save you?"

"He calmed me down." Ariadne nods. "Then we played 'Stuck in an Elevator'. Did you know that it's his first time playing?"

Eames shakes his head. "No, but I'm really not surprised. Did you ask him about me?" A smirk is on his face. "I bet he's dying to be stuck in one with me."

"I wouldn't hesitate to kill you if I can't take it anymore." Arthur drinks from his beer and shoots Eames a look. "You know I'm not bluffing."

Eames chuckles. "I love you, too, Darling."

Ariadne knows that Arthur is, in fact, bluffing.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, it's very nice to see you again," Mr. Harrington says as he shakes hands with the Point Man. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"<p>

Arthur nods firmly. "I'm sorry for the delay. Mr. Sullivan and I had problems and would not allow me to discuss it with you."

"He was fired a day later."

"Oh," Arthur frowns, "I hope he doesn't blame me."

Mr. Harrington shakes his head. "No, he brought it upon himself. He may be my consultant but what he did was uncalled for. He, out of all people, knows that I like to make deals personally and that I should talk to the one I am hiring; he just has to stand beside me. I had to take some measures to make sure that he wouldn't talk about this."

"And how sure are you that he won't talk?" Dom asks as he appears behind Arthur. "The risks are high. Both you and your family plus our jobs and a whole lot of other people will be affected."

Mr. Harrington looks at him and then narrows his eyes. "I can assure you, Mister…"

"Cobb," he supplies, holding out his hand.

"Cobb," the heir repeats and shakes his hand, "that he won't. Precautions. You must be the extractor, the one who can make or break this."

Dom's face becomes grim. "My team will be assembled soon. Have a seat, Mr. Harrington, and we'll start discussing once everyone is here. Can we get you anything?"

Mr. Harrington says he will be ordering some breakfast and to write down what they wanted. Ariadne, who had been peeking from the door, comes in and greets the gentlemen. "Good morning," she says.

Arthur gives her a smile and Dom, a nod. Mr. Harrington, on the other hand, tilts his head sideways and asks, "Are you lost?"

Before Ariadne can respond, Eames and Yusuf burst in through the door and give everyone huge smiles. Dom instructs them to sit by the board and their discussion will begin. Arthur walks over to the Architect and gives her a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning."

"You left without me again," she says, frowning.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was supposed to wake you up but Mr. Harrington messaged me. You came down with Eames and Yusuf, didn't you?"

"I was in the same elevator as Eames, Yusuf came down just a few seconds ago."

Arthur nods. Last night, he instructed Ariadne to never go down the elevators alone. "I don't trust it anymore," he told her, to which Eames laughed and said, "You paranoid bastard." Arthur nearly splashed beer on the Forger's pants.

He sits nearest to Dom with Ariadne on his other side. Yusuf is in the middle and Eames beside Mr. Harrington. Dom clears his throat. "Everyone, this is Mr. Harrington. He's asking us to steal the secrets of Dennis Kingsley, heir to King Banks. Mr. Harrington, as you know, I will be the Extractor in this job and you've met our Point Man, Arthur. Next to you is our Forger, Eames. He'll be able to manipulate our subject's mind by becoming other people."

"And how exactly would you do that?" Harrington asks the man skeptically.

"I can become other people, Mr. Harrington. I can make myself look and act and even think like your wife or any of your lovers. Of course I've got to study them. But with enough time, I promise you won't know the difference. Perhaps if you'd like to come and drop by in one of our dreams you'll see what I'm talking about."

Harrington nods and narrows his eyes. "I see."

"Don't be so skeptical," Eames says, smirking. "I am the best at that."

Dom steers away their conversation by introducing Yusuf. "He's our Chemist."

"What do you need a chemist for?"

"With this kind of job—for someone so powerful—we'll need chemicals that will knock him out and once he's up again, he won't remember much of what happened," Dom replies. Before Harrington can ask another question, he introduces the lone female of the group. "Ariadne is our Architect. Now before you wonder why, she's been in a few jobs and we can't deny that she's one of the best."

"She _is_ the best," Arthur corrects.

Harrington purses his lips. "I'll take your word for it."

* * *

><p>"He's too skeptical of the team," Arthur says as they have their lunch break in the café in the hotel. His salad is untouched and he's in deep thought. "He doesn't think it can be done."<p>

"Why'd he want hire an extraction in the first place?" Ariadne asks. "Aside from to steal secrets from the rival company's mind."

"Desperation," Arthur replies, shrugging. "We can break the deal anytime. I can tour you around Berlin."

Ariadne smiles. "That's really nice of you. But I think we'll wait until he breaks the deal."

Arthur nods. "Do you have ideas for the…um…game levels?"

She nods. "I was thinking a bistro for the first, let him relax."

"Because Eames will be acting as his wife, the jazz singer," Arthur agrees. "And for the second?"

"None yet, we'll have to wait until we know what Dom's plans are." Ariadne takes a sip of her hot chocolate. "You're really taking Mr. Harrington to heart."

"I hate how he doesn't trust you—or anyone, really. And he's the one who's desperate for the job to be done." Arthur sighs.

"Give him some time, maybe Eames can use his magic on him." Arthur scoffs and rolls his eyes. Ariadne shakes her head. "You should have some faith in him, too."

* * *

><p>"Eames, we need you to fly back to New York and infiltrate. See if you can study his right-hand man enough. We need him for the first level, too."<p>

"So you want me to be his wife and then his consultant?"

"Yes, can you do it?"

"I see everyone is losing faith in me," Eames teases. "Alright. I'll send a letter of recommendation and then fly out as soon as I can. Perhaps I should bring Ariadne with me. See the sites he frequently visits."

Ariadne perks up. "I think that'd be a good idea. I can't rely on pictures alone."

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "Maybe I should go, too."

"So everyone_ is_ losing their faith in me."

"I think it's the perfect opportunity to do more research on him." Arthur glares at the Forger. "Access will be much better there."

Dom nods slowly. "That's true. I suppose you should go. But you'll have to be back earlier than Eames. Once both yours and Ariadne's jobs are done, fly back here."

"I can start making the blueprints there. Once I come back, the dream blueprints and models itself," Ariadne says. "That way, in case we need modifications, it'll be much easier."

"The formulas will be done by the time Arthur gets here," Yusuf says.

"Guinea pig without even asking," Eames laughs as Arthur grinds his teeth. "Oh, Darling, you know we love you."

Yusuf laughs along. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I assumed you'd want to be the one to test it out."

Arthur's face softens as Ariadne giggles. "It's fine. I don't mind."

Dom puts his hands in his pocket. "So it's settled. Arthur look up people Kinglsey would trust as a reference. You and Eames have to work together. Ariadne, let's talk about the necessities in the dream levels."

Arthur groans once Eames starts walking to him. "Just like the good ol' days, eh, Darling?" Ariadne whirls her head towards them. "Oh you haven't told her?" Eames asks when he notices her expression. "Darling, don't allow your girlfriend to be envious of our relationship. Please, tell her."

Ariadne smirks. "Yes, Arthur, please, tell me."

"There's nothing proud to be said," Arthur replies. "I'd rather not. Really."

"Then I will tell her," Eames declares.

"No!" Arthur exclaims. "I'll do it!"

"Great!" Eames cheers. "We'll have storytelling tonight. I'll bring the beer to your suite. Yusuf, Cobb, you're invited, too."

Yusuf declines. "This formula is tricky, it'll take me awhile to figure it out. And I can hear you all the way to my room, Mr. Eames."

Dom shakes his head. "I've got a dinner with Harrington in his suite, we've got some matters to discuss."

"Let me guess," Eames starts, "he needs more convincing."

"He's scared stiff," Arthur cuts in, "probably wants to know what we're up to."

"We saw him, like, two days ago. We haven't made much progress yet," Ariadne says.

In the little time they spent together, Ariadne cannot stand their employer. He's nice and generous, skeptical but encouraging and praising. But his actions towards her are much different than we he acts towards the men. Arthur suggested that it's his ego, to which she scoffs at and said, "That's a stupid thing to do." Her boyfriend chuckled and told her, "Beautiful women have an effect on men."

* * *

><p>"There was a time when Eames, Dom and I had worked together in about six consecutive jobs. Don't ask me why, it was hell. Especially with Eames as my teammate."<p>

"You wound me, Darling," Eames says, frowning, but immediately chuckles, "you really wound me. There's a whole in my heart right now, the one that's reserved for you."

Ariadne stares at the man who's had too much to drink but is still in his right mind. Arthur brings the lady closer to him. "We had to team up a lot of times, we needed to research our mark for people that we think he could forge as. We'd work late nights because he refused to work in the morning and thought that the afternoon was the most boring time of the day."

"Please tell me you agree with me, Love."

"I have to say that I do agree," Ariadne admits.

"One point for me," Eames chuckles.

"He'd come early in the morning and eat his breakfast slowly, then during the afternoon he'd take a nap. Once it's evening, he eats again. We start at around nine and there's not once that we don't bicker which makes us end at around two. It got really frustrating to the point that I did my job in my hotel room for about a week."

"But you learned your lesson, didn't you, Darling?" Eames says. "You remember what happened when you did that?"

"The computer that everyone used in the base—all the files were deleted! Dom tried so hard to contact me but I didn't answer because I knew it would be about Eames! It was a good thing I had a hardware installed to make backup copies of every file that would be made. It was chaos when I got there."

Eames laughed. "I remember Cobb was so mad at me that he threatened to throw me out of the job. He got so mad at Arthur, too! Serves him right for leaving us during our times of need. We were both so lucky that Cobb needed the best of the best. And that's us!"

Arthur takes a swig of his beer. "And one time, we had to share a room in Czechoslovakia. He brought in two girls that he met at the bar. I retired early so I didn't notice until he barges in at three in the morning calling out 'Another! Another!'. And he offered to share!"

Ariadne laughs. "Sounds fun."

"It was not! I had to go down to the front desk in my pajamas and a very bad mood and get him another room. Unfortunately, he was given the room next to mine."

"Ah, yes. I remember that. I opened the adjoining door to show Arthur what he's missing."

"I locked it up. I woke up with a migraine a few hours later."

"I woke up with two pretty girls in each arm and another round of fun! Would Valeria like to join me?"

Ariadne laughs. "Maybe. But she can also be very selfish when she's attached to you."

"I can be selfish, too, we're compatible!"

Ariadne scrunches her nose. "Um, no, not really."

"I'm a witness to that," Arthur grumbles. "Dom brought donuts for us once, he was feeling generous. He hogged the cream-filled, and you know that it also happens to be my favorite."

"You were too slow, Darling! The world is evolving! It's survival of the fittest! Think of Charles Darwin!" Eames exclaims.

"I'm surprised you know him," the Point Man mumbles.

"I went to college, dear boy. Why do you think I'm such a good Forger? Psychology! You studied that, didn't you? You and your people-reading."

"Just a reminder Eames, you cannot sleep on the couch or even on the floor," Arthur reminds him. "You're sleeping in your room. Alone. With no one except you in your bed. Lonely. Cold."

Eames narrows his eyes and points his index finger at him. "Are you mocking me, Darling?"

"Always."

"Just because you've got our little Ariadne to comfort you whenever you need, and you get to bed her whenever you want, and she would come running to you when she knows you're sad or hurt or in trouble even if you haven't told or have any plans on telling her—it does not give you any right to mock me when my Valeria isn't here." There's a pause before he bursts out laughing. "Nah, we're old chums, Darling. It's a trade-off. I make fun of you, you make fun of me. That's what friends do."

Ariadne smiles as she sees Arthur smirk. "You love Eames."

"I do not!" Arthur denies.

"Don't hold it back, Darling, you know you love me."

"I hate you."

"You do not! You've proven it many times."

Arthur chuckles a little. "We've got a long day of researching tomorrow. Go back to your room and sleep, Mr. Eames. I don't want to deal with your migraine."

"My intake of alcohol is amazing. I bet you a kiss from Ariadne that I will not have a migraine."

"No deal," Arthur replies without hesitation.

"Fine, you owe me and Ariadne and yourself dinner when we go to New York at the most expensive restaurant in town. I promise to be in my best behavior."

Arthur purses his lips. "Deal."

Eames gets up and shoots them a sly glance. "Alright, I'm going, I'm going. Have fun fucking. I know that Arthur just wants to unleash his manhood. I can see you, Darling."

* * *

><p>Eames was right twice that night of drinking. One, Arthur really was in the mood. And two, he didn't have a migraine when he came in the conference room and Arthur already knew his wallet was in danger—although Ariadne rolled her eyes and said that he would get her anything she wants and not worry about money, and Eames reminded him that his job offers a lot of money and his last name is rich. His first words were "I can hear you from inside my room, Darlings. Arthur is noisier and rougher when he drinks! I heard Ariadne squeal! It's a good thing we got good rooms!"<p>

Yusuf stopped what he was doing and began to laugh like a madman. "Eames! Shut up!" Arthur barked. Ariadne giggled a little and then ran to her workspace. Harrington, who had been conversing with Dom, immediately asked what Eames was talking about.

In New York, three of them stayed in an upscale hotel. Eames had forged Jamie Ramirez, a popular former consultant who has helped more than a hundred business men succeed. Thanks to Arthur's connections, during his stay as Kingsley's consult, he was a man named Hugo Morrison. Arthur and Ariadne had gone to the places that the mark frequents and even found time to have dinner with her parents in Brooklyn; he even wore the tie that his girlfriend has bought for him from Danilov. Eames crashed in just before they had appetizers. "It's a good thing Arthur has a sixth-sense," Eames said when Mrs. Belaire had prepared another plate. "He knew I would come crashing in."

Now, on the second to the last night before Ariadne and Arthur's flight back to Berlin, Eames barges in unannounced and says, "Oh, Darling! I made reservations for us in Fridays!"

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "I thought we were going to somewhere more expensive? That's part of our deal, isn't it?"

"Well, I'm being a good boy and thought about your wallet. I know it's reserved for Ariadne. And I felt like having some American dish. It's a shame, I want to bring Valeria but I might be watched."

Ariadne sighs. "I talked to her a while ago. She's having a hard time at work."

"Is she?" Eames gasps. "Does she need me there?"

"She's a big girl," Ariadne says, "she can handle it. I'll check in on her tomorrow. So what time is our reservation?"

"In two hours so get ready and wear something casual and fun." He pauses. "That's meant for you, Arthur. Do you have anything aside from suits?"

"I have a sweater," he offers lamely.

"Are you wearing it with a tie?"

"Yes."

"You're hopeless, Darling. Hopeless." Eames shakes his head. "Why don't you untuck your dress shirt, too? Or is that too wild for you?"

Ariadne can't help but laugh out loud as Eames struts out and into the adjoined room. Arthur frowns and says, "It doesn't look good if I untuck my dress shirt."

* * *

><p>No, Arthur did not untuck his dress shirt, and yes, he is wearing a tie. Ariadne wears a scarf that she bought from Mombasa with her blouse and jeans while Eames wears his casual button-up and slacks. "Do you feel like the light of the party now, Arthur?" Eames snickers.<p>

Ariadne looks around her but finds nothing unusual from the regular folks that don't dress like Arthur. She's used to some stares that he gets when he's dressed in his suit and he goes out to eat a burger from Burger King but Fridays is a place where you somehow need to dress-up. She entwines her hands with his as they are brought to their booth.

"The deal is we can order anything we want but you have to pay for everything," Eames tells him.

"I'm aware of what we bet on," Arthur replies as he scans the menu. "Ari, would you like to share the Tostado Nachos?"

"I don't mind," she answers as she puts her menu down. "And I'll get my usual."

"Can I share some Tostado Nachos?" Eames asks.

"Of course," Arthur answers. "I'll be getting my usual as well. Are you ready to order?"

When Eames nods, Arthur calls for a server and they order. Mozzarella Sticks and Strawberry Milkshake, Eames with Baby Back Ribs, Arthur and his Classic Cheeseburger, their Tostado Nachos and two beers. "You're becoming more and more like me, Arthur."

"I'm having out with you too much."

While waiting for their food, Ariadne asks how his job is doing. "Surprisingly well," Eames replies. "He isn't like our Jay, which partly makes me guilty that we're using him. The King doesn't seem to be fazed about his competition."

"What do you think will happen when Jay uses his secrets?" Arthur asks.

"That's when he'll probably lose it. He's too calm for a man," Eames tells them, "too calm. The only man I know who's like that is you, my emotionless Darling. But even I know that it's because you're...well you're you, and he's not you."

"Do I take that as a compliment?" Arthur raises an eyebrow.

"You should!" Eames exclaims. "When I see you do the 'k', I've never seen anyone do it and not worry because you know you won't be killed."

Ariadne smiles. "He's really sexy when he does that."

"If I were gay—or at least bi—I'd bed him," Eames says, nodding. "I'll share him with you and Valeria, Love. Don't worry."

Ariadne scoffs. "Eames, _I'm_ the one who does the sharing."

"No one is sharing me," Arthur interrupts them. "I belong to Ariadne."

Eames snickers. "Someone's becoming a cheesy bastard."

"I think he spends too much of his time with me," Ariadne giggles.

"That I don't mind," says Arthur. "I rather like spending all my time with you. It's much nicer than spending it with Eames on nights where I would rather sleep."

"And you would rather not sleep when you're with Ariadne," says Eames, "admit that won't you?"

"I'm not denying it," Arthur tells him but looks at Ariadne, "I like spending as much time with her as I can."

"Save it for your marriage day, Darling. I think the Tostado Nachos are coming."

* * *

><p>"How was New York?" Yusuf asks them during their second day back.<p>

Dom had allowed them to rest the day they arrived after Arthur complained about jet lag. Although Ariadne knows that Dom knows about Arthur never getting jet lag anymore, he still agreed. They literally spent the whole day in bed. Arthur said to take advantage of it while Eames isn't behind the next door listening to them...and probably more.

Yusuf continues, "I heard Eames is doing a good job in his part."

Arthur nods. "Yeah. Hugo is actually a really good consultant. We've seen him acting as Mrs. Kingsley and Vincent Prym, Dennis's top consultant and confidante."

"Ariadne," Dom calls out, "let's discuss the levels."

Ariadne walks over to him and sits on the chair he prepared. "Let's continue with the bistro as the first level. The second level should be a resort. Arthur e-mailed me about Eames' findings, that he hides all his business documents in a safe because he doesn't want to think about them unless it's very important."

"Arthur and I spent two days there, I think I've got enough pictures and a good memory of how it looks like."

"Can I see your blueprints?"

The rest of the day and the next two days were dedicated to work. Ariadne even waddled out of Arthur that he missed the Forger's bright disposition. "Only because it's gloomy!" he defended. "I'd rather that someone actually tries to make it better."

Ariadne nods with a smirk on her face. "Okay, Arthur, whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"Did anyone miss me?"<p>

"No," Arthur immediately answers.

"Don't lie, Darling. Everyone knows you did. And my Love does not lie."

Arthur looks at Ariadne. "What did you tell him?"

"I just told him that you miss the sun that he brings," Ariadne answers, laughing.

"In other words," Eames smirks, "you missed me, Darling. You miss me all the time. You wish I could visit you and Ariadne in Paris every day. Well you're in luck. If Valeria moved with me back to England, you wouldn't be seeing me as much."

"He's taking this to a whole new level," Arthur groans and shakes his head.

"I've got a lot of information, Darling. All you have to do in confirm them. So yes, not only did I do _my_ job, but I helped make yours a bit easier. Thank me."

* * *

><p>"Just admit it," Ariadne says. "Go on, I won't tell."<p>

Unfortunately—or fortunately—Ariadne's stuck in the elevator again. Arthur is with her this time, however, and she isn't so scared anymore. They're both sitting at the farthest corner, her head on his as his minds reels and thinks of plans.

"Admit what?"

"That you love Eames."

"I do _not_ love Eames."

"You know what I mean."

"He's a bastard."

"He's your best friend."

"You're my best friend."

"He's your other best friend. Just like Valeria is my other best friend. It doesn't mean she's any less, though. I know you and Dom have been together for some time but you have to admit that yours and Eames's relationship is much stronger than that. Why would you keep up with him if you claim to hate him so much?"

Arthur shrugs. "I don't know. He's just...he's Eames."

"Okay, let's put this in another context. Aside from me, who is your favorite teammate?"

"I've worked with countless of teams, Ari."

"Arthur," Ariadne says in a warning tone.

He sighs. "Okay, fine. I admit, it's Eames. I care way too much for him, more than I'd like to admit. And yes, he's great. He really is. He and I probably work the best, that counts Dom. And yes, he is my best friend, next to you. He's just really an annoying bastard most of the time."

"Can I tell Eames that?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Did you see the level he took it to when you just messaged him that I missed him? He'll be way out of line when you tell him this one."

"You know who my favorite teammate is. Without a doubt." Ariadne laughs as Arthur groans and nods. "And for admitting something, you get a prize."

Arthur kisses her cheek. "Will I like this prize?"

"That depends, do you like ice cream sundaes?"

His eyes grow wide. "Really?" She nods. "I've thought of some ways on how we can leave this damn elevator right now."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Please share with me your thoughts!<strong>

**Three more chapters…I really can't choose which one to do next, guys. I'm even so tempted to write all three at the same time but I know it'll make me lose interest but at the time, that means I won't have to choose. So...you see, I've got this fantasy story that I'll be making for my friend as a Christmas/Birthday gift and I plan on making it a two-shot for now but I think it deserves so much more than that. Ugh. I'll think about this more tomorrow, perhaps. I hope you'll also enjoy them (haha, endorsing this early)!**

**I apologize if i don't get to update next week.**

**Step Eighteen: Underwear — **_**Rome, Italy**_


	18. Underwear - Athens, Greece

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the part at the end.**

**Hi! This chapter is based on a true story. My friend had this experience a few months ago, just when this story was being conceived and I just HAD to put it. With her permission of course. If you're reading this, Bubba, you see that box at the bottom. Yeah. You do that :D. Hey, D.B, it's here! I tweaked it a little but that one part is a need in here. Hehe. Thank you so much to readers and reviewers! Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine and I apologize for it. Also, just used a translator for the French parts so there are mistakes somewhere there. Sorry about that.**

**Kellouka2: **Hihi, thank you :3 Agreed! I love fics that really show their relationship and I decided "Hey, I can make my headcanons come to life." Haha, I'm glad. He is my ultimate favorite character in Inception so I'm really happy that you think so! Omg, thank you! You've really helped brighten up my day, especially since your review is the first thing I saw. There are no words to describe this great feeling. Ooh, I hope you do! I already look forward to it! This fandom is barely alive and seeing new stuff would be great! Aww :( I hope you can vote, I really need help thinking of which one to write next. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>Kamarooka: <strong>Ooh, yay! It's one the chapters I'm quite proud of so I'm glad :"D I love exploring their relationship, I'm so happy you like it! Omg, thank you, thank you, thank you! I know at some parts it can be "eh" but your review really really helped brighten my day. No words can describe my feeling. I love the thought of them interacting in the past in Dreamshare since I'm focusing on their relationship now, mostly without Dreamshare. I'm sad it's ending, it's my baby, hehe, but it will soon have a sibling! I'm so happy you're looking forward to what I have in store next, that really means a lot to me! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>ZENtrio:<strong> I'm so happy you're back! I'm glad you enjoy the last chapter. I really think the friendship between Eames and Arthur has to be expanded because you can totally see that they best frenemies (well, in Arthur's side, haha). Thank you so so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>Carameltootsieroll: <strong>HAHAHA! I know them in veils will be coming after me in this chapter. I'm ready to hide! Oh, that born to write thing...! LOVE THAT COMMENT. Which is why I never want to ride an elevator alone or with someone I don't know, eh. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
>JuseaPeterson: <strong>I totally understand. And I see it, too! : Yes, two more chapters. Aww! Thank you! You've really helped make my day, hehe. Arthur doesn't seem like the type to give one-answered words when he's talking to someone he's close to and I didn't want to bore people by just giving answers. Yes! Same! I'm really trying to show some bro/sis relationship for them, maybe in my next stories I can emphasize it some more. Ugh, same. But don't worry, he's much better here! Deep deep down, Eames is Arthur's best friend :3 Thank you! I'm so glad you did! Thank you for suggestion, I also asked for the opinions of people around me. :] I hope you also enjoy this chapter!**  
>D.B: <strong>HAHAHA! Well there's a lot in this one and I hope you enjoy it! ;]

* * *

><p><span><strong>Step Eighteen:<strong>** Underwear – **_**Athens, Greece**_

_(A few months after Berlin, October)_

"Remind me why we went to Argentina with Eames again?" Arthur asks, groaning.

Ariadne smiles and fixes his sunglasses as he refused to allow her to carry any of the bags except for her own satchel. "Because he wants to get back to Valeria as soon as he can."

"Then why with us? He could go back to London and hide for a week before going back to Paris!"

The job for James Harrington was successful. Both Arthur and Dom had posed as part of the security while Eames continued his job as a consultant. Their plan of action was to do it during their stop in a cheap motel from New York to the resort. Dennis Kingsley wanted to lay low since it's his 'business-off' week and big hotels were too 'business-like' for him. "He's a very mellow man when he's on vacation," Eames observed.

The team was able to corner Kingsley in his motel room. Eames had given him a glass of water with a sedative. Dom and Arthur were already in the room so they called for Yusuf and Ariadne. The Chemist would be staying up to watch while the rest enter Kingsley's dream. Everything went by smoothly and according to plan. Yusuf's chemicals allowed Mr. Kingsley to sleep like a baby.

When Dennis woke up, Yusuf and Ariadne had already gone. Dom, Arthur and Eames had feigned innocence and their mark didn't notice anything unusual. The two undercover members of the team resigned within a week while Eames stayed until Dennis thanked him for his services a month later.

James Harrington thanked them profusely and wired their money to their accounts as soon as he got the secrets. He had also given them extra personally after apologizing for his disbelief in them. "I am very sorry," he said to them when he dropped in for a surprise visit in their new hideaway in New York. "My faith in you was misplaced." He had brought a suitcase with him and when he opened it there was another million. "An extra two-hundred-thousand is in here for each of you."

They were in no position to decline. Their job needs the money for running and hiding. Dom and Arthur had thanked him while Eames and Yusuf fawned over the briefcase. Ariadne was stunned; sometimes big money can still shock her. Saito's money was too much for a grad student, and as the jobs go by, she wonders what she'll tell people—and her family—about all the money she's earned without having an actual job.

Arthur had collected their money and wired it to their joint account. "We misjudged him," he said.

"He was the one who didn't have faith in us." She shrugged. "But…wow."

Eames walked over to them and said, "I think I'll take Valeria on a tour. Something like what you did with Ariadne, Arthur. I haven't seen her in a while, I miss her."

Ariadne nodded. "She'd enjoy that. She really misses you. Talking on the phone isn't enough for her."

Eames sighed. "Then it looks like I'll book a plane with you two to Argentina first."

"How'd you know we were going to lay low there?" Arthur asked.

"Darling, your little moleskin notebook is lying everywhere after sex. You should really learn how to hide your diary more."

Now, the three have recently landed in Paris and they're waiting for Eames to come out of the restroom. She shakes her head. "You had fun, don't deny. I had fun, too. And he and Val will be touring so once they're on that plane…the two of us will be alone for a while."

He smiles. "I like it when you remind me about that. And since there hasn't been any job offers lately—"

"Nor are we getting any unless we're very interested in," Ariadne interrupts.

Arthur nods in agreement. "That, too. We're free to lounge around or have an outing. I'm in the mood to be a tourist once we're relaxed. Would you like that?"

She nods. "Let's have picnics and dinners and we'll go to the national museum."

"Candlelit dinner in the tower."

"I'd like that," she says, smiling.

Eames comes out of the bathroom and announces that he now knows how Yusuf felt when they did their Fischer job. "I shouldn't have made fun of him." This earns an eyebrow raise from the Point Man. "I'm just kidding. This will help me joke around with more people, now that I know how it really feels."

* * *

><p>Ariadne flops down on her bed, throws her satchel to the side and sighs. "Home sweet home."<p>

Arthur smiles and sits down beside her. "Are you planning on sleeping early tonight?"

The Architect opens up one eye and says, "Do you have other plans?"

"Not unless you do," he replies. He lies down beside her and wraps his left arm around her waist. "Do you wanna eat out or shall I buy some dinner?"

"We can try ordering online, try something new," she chuckles. "Or is that too radical?"

Arthur laughs. "Okay, we'll order some pizza and ask the delivery man to call housekeeping."

"You're too lazy?" Ariadne asks, surprised.

"My limbs are surprisingly tired of packing and then unpacking."

Ariadne raises an eyebrow. "We won't be leaving for a while."

He purses his lips. "Not exactly."

She shifts. "What? Why? Did you take another job?"

"My parents e-mailed me a few days ago," he says, "inviting us to go on a tour of Greece with them. They'll be leaving in two weeks and I kind of want to go…do you want to go? I can decline if you don't want to, I understand. It's just that, Edward's coming with them and I think I've missed a lot of family reunions. And Crete is one of my favorite places, Princess Ariadne."

She rolls her eyes at the nickname he gives her when he rarely asks for something he wants and is trying to persuade her. "You don't have to persuade me, King Arthur. I would love to go."

He smiles and gives her chaste kiss. "Thank you. Let's try that online delivery, we still have to see Eames and Val off tomorrow morning."

As he gets up to reach for his laptop, Ariadne asks, "Where's their first stop?"

"Madrid, I think," he answers. "They'll be spending about two days there then to Portugal." He leans on the headboard and continues. "Italy is next, they'll be staying for quite a while later. Eames said something about climbing Mount Everest." Ariadne's eyes widen and she sits up. "But I think he's joking," he continues, calming her. "Even Eames wouldn't want to tire himself. He doesn't even like stairs."

Ariadne laughs. "Makes me wonder how he continues to stay fit."

"You check him out?" Arthur narrows his eyes. "Why?"

"He's hot, Arthur," she replies as she begins to type in the website of the pizza restaurant, "I am not afraid to admit that."

Arthur frowns and wraps his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. "And I thought I could trust you with him."

She rolls her eyes. "Hm, too bad I'm such a good friend to Valeria. I would've gotten him when I get the chance."

His hold on her tightens. "I hope you're joking."

Ariadne giggles. "You're cute when you're jealous," she says , turning to look at him and kissing his cheek. "And we've been putting our order of for a while already, I'm starving. Maybe we should ask them to bring drinks. You can't have wine with pizza, Arthur, no matter how many times you've done that."

"I haven't. You know the only time I eat pizza is with you, and the Cobbs when Mal still cooked them." He begins to massage her shoulders. "You're a little tense."

"I'm just nervous about the thing with your family," she says, shrugging.

"It won't be until two weeks."

She looks at him. "You really haven't met any of your ex-girlfriends' parents, have you?"

"Just yours," he replies. "I must say that I've done well."

* * *

><p>At the airport with Eames and Valeria, Ariadne's talking to the Forger about the blonde's safety. Valeria sighs and rolls her eyes at the brunette's attempt to threaten the muscle-y man. "I have the right to talk to Eames this way, Val. Don't deny that you've done this to Arthur a couple of times." This earns a small smirk from the Parisian. "Make sure she's safe. Don't make her run. If you think you're in trouble...well, just make sure you aren't and she comes back here alive and in one piece. That goes for you, too, Eames."<p>

"I was beginning to think you've forgotten about me, Love."

She smiles. "Of course not."

"Has Arthur found my hotdog?" Eames asks, looking around. "He might be escaping and eating my hotdog in the car. Wait. No. Arthur doesn't eat hotdog unless it's for breakfast." Ariadne turns around and spots the suited man carrying two hotdogs in one hand with a plastic bag of drinks hanging by his wrist and a box of cake on the other hand. "He went shopping for us, how nice."

When Arthur reaches them, Eames heads straight for the cake but Arthur pulls it away from reach. "For Ariadne."

"I've been a good friend to you, Darling," Eames says as he reaches for the box again.

"I know that, but I bought this for Ariadne only."

Ariadne and Valeria watch from the sidelines as the two men bicker. "Let's give them half the cake for their trip," Ariadne finally says after fits of giggling.

"Bless you, Love," says Eames as he finally snatches the white box Arthur is carrying. "We've still got an hour before the flight, let's find something we can cut it with and place it on. Let's go back to the bakeshop, shall we?"

Ariadne and Valeria wait until the men are out of sight before sitting down on the bench. "I have something to tell you," the blonde whispers.

"Oh? What is it?" Ariadne ducks her head down.

"I brought some clothes for Adam."

Ariadne blinks. "You went shopping for him?"

Valeria nods. "I hope he'll enjoy it."

"He'll love anything from you," Ariadne encourages.

The blonde giggles and shakes her head. "Oh, Ari. I bought the clothes for me to wear to show to Adam. I'm hoping he'll enjoy it."

Ariadne blinks and begins to think. When she finally does understand what Valeria's saying, her mouth turns into an 'O'. "You bought new lingerie!"

Valeria nods. "I've got some extra money and decided to spend for myself. When Adam called me and told me we'll be going on a tour I thought it'd be fun to repay him with some surprises. What do you think? I've got a purple one, a red one, a black one, white...lacy, two piece. See-through."

The brunette laughs loudly, earning curious looks from people near her. "Eames has woken a lot in you."

"He has that effect. Makes you want to take care of him and...just be really good to him. He's amazing, he is."

Ariadne smiles. "Yeah, he's great." Her head tilts from one direction to another and then back to her best friend. "You really bought new lingerie for him?"

"Haven't you done that for Arthur? Showing off that raunchy side of yours."

Before Ariadne can reply, the two men come back, now each carrying a box of cake. Eames' grin is contagious and the two girls find themselves grinning, too. Arthur, on the other hand has his usual poker face on. The Forger struts faster than the other man and waves his free arm. "I got us our own cake!" he exclaims. "I charmed the saleslady—without knowing, Dear—and she offered to give me a cake of my choice for free, can you believe that?"

"_Oui_," Valeria says a little sourly.

Eames chuckles. "I couldn't just get it, of course. I'm a good citizen of the world. I paid for it."

For the rest of the time, the group chatted about Valeria's workplace during the past few months. Her new boss is a "she-devil" and wouldn't accept anyone's designs until she found the "perfect one". "I've given her hundreds of designs! She's a bitch! Her designs aren't any better! And she told a lot of us need to throw our designs because they are, as she says, useless!"

"Please tell me you did no such thing," Eames says.

"I did not," Valeria deadpans, "I would die before I throw out any of my designs! The nerve of her refusing my own thesis!"

"You showed her your thesis design and she still said no?" Eames gasps.

Ariadne, who had heard this story before, nods. "She was crying when she told me on the phone! And Val rarely cries."

"I say quit and find another job, one that respects you and your designs," suggests Eames.

"I don't want to look like a coward," Valeria tells him. "But I have started looking for other firms and updating my resume. Perhaps when we come back I will start sending it out."

"And I'll help you look for more firms." Eames smirks. "I've got great references."

Valeria giggles. "That's cheating!"

"You are dating a man who does illegal business" He chuckles. "Perks, my dear!"

* * *

><p>With Eames and Valeria now on a plane, Arthur and Ariadne decided to have some breakfast at a diner. Arthur is too overdressed and their server asked if he was going to work. "Yes," he replies without hesitation. For breakfast are waffles for Ariadne and toast for Arthur.<p>

"Valeria bought new lingerie for Eames," she tells him. "I think he'll enjoy their time together."

Arthur chuckles. "I'm sure he will. And he'll probably try to convince her about moving to another firm. Eames hates it when people are treated badly—save for me."

Ariadne pushes her waffles from side to side, trying to get the syrup that she poured around it. "I was planning on going shopping later."

"Mm?" Arthur looks at her as he chews.

"I think I might go shopping later, you know, for new clothes." She shrugs.

He nods. "Okay. Do you want me to accompany you? I'll be a good boyfriend."

Ariadne laughs. "No, it's all right. I can go alone. But you can pick me up and we can have dinner somewhere."

Arthur nods. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Their schedule was good. After dinner, they both head home to rest awhile. Ariadne left after they enjoyed a small late lunch of spaghetti. Arthur had made her promise to call anytime she needed him. She rolled her eyes at that; whenever they go their separate ways, he never fails to say it, but she won't admit that she still enjoys hearing it. "I will, I will." She kisses him and says, "I'll be done in about three hours."<p>

The new, small shopping center near her old college is quiet and filled with boutiques that she could not get enough of. It's been a few months so she's certain there are new clothes that have recently been out. Berlin was a great place to shop, too, but nothing will beat the fashion sense of her beloved country.

Within an hour and a half, her shopping bags were loaded with scarves, blouses, cardigans, bottoms and some new shoes. Cute sundresses were also bought. And she would never admit it to Arthur—although she's pretty sure he'll figure it out eventually—but this shopping trip was mainly to impress his parents. She's aware that her fashion sense is not as great or chic as Valeria's or as elegant as Mrs. Brandon, albeit it isn't a disaster, she wants to show them that their classy son is dating someone who can be as classy as he is.

"Can let them see I wear his t-shirts or home and sleeping boxers around the house," she murmurs to herself. _'His boxer briefs are comfortable, too,'_ she thinks, giggling to herself.

She stirs herself away from the clothes and enters the lingerie store. She has to admit that Valeria's actions gave her this idea. The only time she's bought new lingerie for Arthur was during their anniversaries and that wasn't very spontaneous of her. So today, she decided to spend a lot on sexy underwear.

A blonde, tall, French lady heads towards her with a huge grin. _"Avez-vous besoin d'aide?"_ _**("Do you need help?")**_

Ariadne nods. _"Oui, se il vous plaît. Je pense que je ai aussi besoin d'aide pour trouver les bons. " __**("Yes, please. I think I also need help finding the right ones.")**_

Trisha, the saleslady, grins widely. _"Anniversaire?" __**("Anniversary?")**_

The Architect shakes her head. "No, no. _Je veux juste être spontanée. Nous allons sur un voyage et je aimerais lui faire une surprise pendant les nuits._" _**("I just want to be spontaneous. We're going on a trip and I'd like to surprise him during the nights.")**_

Trisha smiles slyly. _"Oh, je vois."__** ("Oh, I see.")**_ Another saleslady takes Ariadne's bags away from her and tells her they'll put it for safekeeping. _"Avez-vous des idées sur ce que vous voulez?"__** ("Do you have any ideas as to what you want?")**_

"Something…" she takes a deep breath, _".. quelques modestes mais plus ... ceux qui sont dangereux." __**("...a few modest ones but more…dangerous ones.")**_

"Mm," Trisha nods, "okay. Please follow me. I think I've got what you need."

They first looked at the modest ones. Most of them were one pieces that covered the parts that need to be covered. Silk and lacy, sweet and light. The dangerous ones made Ariadne flush. Some of them are one pieces but with all the revealing corners it can hardly even be considered as clothes. "These are a little over the edge," she said. But Trisha would have none of it and persuaded her to get it, telling her all how her man would feel when he sees her. "Oh," she took a deep breath, smiling, "okay, I suppose he would like it." The saleslady smiled, "Oh, he'll love it." Trisha really _does_ know know what Ariadne needs.

* * *

><p>To be able to journey together, Arthur and Ariadne had gone on a flight to Seattle. Arthur had asked her if it would be a hassle but she shook her head and said, "No. That way, it'll be like a real family trip." He smiled and agreed. "They practically see you as their daughter." Now, they're by the doorstep of his home waiting for someone to open the door.<p>

"I have a key," Arthur says suddenly.

Ariadne blinks. "Has it been so long since you used it?"

He looks at her. "Kind of, yeah."

Frowning, she's about to answer but she's cut off by the door opening and a lady in a summer dress grins and welcomes them. "Ariadne, how lovely to see you again!" Stephanie Brandon exclaims, hugging her. "How have you been?"

The Architect smiles. "I've been good. I saw my parents last minute a few months ago so plus points for the year." She laughs. "How have you been?"

"I'm not getting any younger," the older woman sighs, "and Edward's been so busy lately. I'd like to spend my time with some new people, Ari. I'm tired of seeing my husband everyday," she jokes. "Please tell me some good news."

Arthur rolls his eyes as they walk in. "She's not pregnant if that's what you're asking, Mom."

Mrs. Brandon turns away and walks quickly to the living room. "Hmph. Well, you've been together for about two years! Have you been that safe?"

Ariadne blushes while Arthur groans. "Mom."

Ezekiel Brandon chuckles. "Oh, don't mind your mother. She just needs people to take care of. She'd rather someone with her blood." He winks. Arthur groans again. "Don't worry, there's no rush. Although we wouldn't mind. Youngsters these days, when you kids have your own they can be part of the ceremony!"

"I've already planned your wedding," Mrs. Brandon tells them as they sit on the respective couches .

'_I don't know who's parents are more embarrassing now,' _Ariadne thinks. _'Better ask Arthur later why they're different.'_

Arthur, who seems to have read her mind, asks, "Did Edward put you up to this?."

Mr. Brandon nods. "Since he's coming over tomorrow he can't do it at once and he just had to tease you and Ari about it. He asked us to go first."

"I do want grandchildren already," Mrs. Brandon admits. "But okay, it's too early for you two. Perhaps I'll wait another year."

"I'm going to have a talk with Edward," Arthur murmurs.

Mrs. Brandon laughs. "Oh, there's no need. Your brother is just having fun with you. You two haven't done that in a while. Let it go."

Ariadne looks at the dark haired man beside her. He has a smirk on his face. "Why don't we play him, too?"

"What do you have in mind?" Mr. Brandon asks.

Ariadne punches him playfully. "That's mean. He might actually fall for it and believe that he'll be an uncle! I don't want him to expect."

"He won't!" Arthur laughs. "He'll know we're just playing." She frowns. "Fine. Let's just welcome him with open arms."

"You've already got Eames to be mean to," Ariadne says.

"Adam Eames?" Mrs. Brandon perks up. "Oh, that charming young man."

Arthur scrunches his nose for a moment. "He's a bas—" He's cut off by Ariadne nudging him. "They've heard me curse before. Especially with Eames."

"Oh," is all Ariadne can say.

"We would have loved for him to come with us but Arthur said he's on a tour with his girlfriend," Mrs. Brandon says, pouting.

"Yes," Ariadne nods, "his girlfriend is my best friend, actually."

"Oh! Lovely! We'd love to have them offer one day. I'm sure a small gathering wouldn't hurt. I miss Adam dearly and I would love to meet...um…"

"Valeria," Ariadne supplies for her.

Mrs. Brandon smiles. "I'm sure she is just as lovely as your are. Do tell them that our guest rooms are always welcome for them."

"I'd rather not tell _Eames_," Arthur mutters.

* * *

><p>Edward arrived the next day. His first words to Arthur and Ariadne were "Am I going to be an uncle soon?" Arthur rolls his eyes and shook his head. "No, not anytime soon. I hope you didn't buy gifts yet. It'll be a waste."<p>

"Shit, what am I going to do with the pony now?"

Ariadne missed the younger brother's light-heartedness. Completely different from Arthur. But as she continues to stay with him, she sees how much the two are alike deep down. Arthur cracks jokes and acts silly when he feels it and she can definitely see him putting down his Point-Man-always-looking-behind-him life and living life as a regular guy. It scares her sometimes. Would she be willing to live her life always looking behind her? And what about Arthur?

She shakes her head. _'Now is not the time to think about this.'_

* * *

><p>Their trip in Greece was much better than Ariadne expected. She bonded with Mrs. Brandon on several occasions, she and Edward had talked a lot about business and their personal lives, and she and Mr. Brandon talked about anything and everything, but mostly about the dreamshare world.<p>

"During my time, females in this job were unheard of! That's when Stephen Miles said that he trained his own daughter, oh, I thought it was trouble. Not in the sense that she wouldn't do a good job, Dear, nothing like that. But I was scared no one would take her seriously!"

"But Professor didn't train her to become an extractor," Ariadne says.

"He didn't," Mr. Brandon agrees, "but there's the inevitable that it'll be heard of and Mallorie's name would appear as one of the best."

Ariadne smiles. "I've heard that she is."

"She was the one who taught Dominic the ones her father refused to teach them. She taught them herself. She was amazing."

"I regret never meeting her," the Architect says wistfully. "I've met her evil counterpart."

"Dominic's dreams." Mr. Brandon nods. "Yes, I've heard. But think of it this way, I regret it, truly I do, that Mallorie had died, but if she didn't, would you've met Arthur?"

Before Ariadne could respond, the rest of the group calls them over from their shady bench and to the ice cream stand.

* * *

><p>At night though, that's when things become exciting for the Point Man and Architect. Ariadne's bought enough new lingerie to last the whole trip, however, she doesn't want Arthur to think of her as a sex fiend so she tames it down and lets him see her in new ones...on occasion (every other day). Once, when she wasn't particularly in the mood, as she was coming out of the bathroom dressed in her regular night clothes consisting of her cotton shorts and one of his shirts, Arthur was waiting up expectantly. As he eyed her, he said, "Oh, no surprise today?"<p>

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"We had some fun two nights ago so I didn't expect last night. I was kind of expecting tonight."

It took Ariadne a while to get what he was trying to say before it finally clicked. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't expect that you'd notice."

Arthur smirks. "Really?"

She giggles a little nervously. "I mean, I'm sure you did but...I kind of...we did a lot of walking today and—"

Arthur stretches out his arms and beckons her to come closer. When she does, he wraps his arms around her and says, "I understand."

"Do you want me to, though? I can go and put one on right now. I don't mind."

He shakes his head. "No, it's alright. It's fine. You put it on for me when you want to, okay?"

"Won't it help your sore body?"

"It won't help you, and believe it or, but you're my first priority."

"I think I can believe it," she says, laughing.

He kisses her temple. "I don't mind if you put it on right now but I do mind that you're tired and I want you to be fully rested. It's our last day in your hometown, Princess Ariadne. Mind you, we're spending it in the labyrinth. I'll need all your help finding my way out."

"I'll wear my red jacket for you, King Arthur Just don't pick out a string and use it as a way to look for me. I can't have you ruining my favorite jacket."

Arthur laughs and shifts to allow them to lie comfortably on the bed together. He pulls up the quilt and Ariadne snuggles into him, stifling a yawn. "Of course not, it's my favorite jacket, too."

"Good. And I don't plan on letting you loose, I can't have you getting lost."

"You don't? And how do you plan on making sure we'll never part."

Ariadne raises her right hand. Arthur smiles and raises his left, entwining his fingers with hers. "Like this."

"Better than a red string," he says.

* * *

><p>Arthur gaps at the woman in front of him. It's the first night of living dangerously. Take note, first, and he's already drooling. "I...is this the last night of surprises?" he asks, choking a little.<p>

"Not unless you want it to."

Arthur shakes his head profusely. "No."

Ariadne giggles. "No. There's actually a lot more. I didn't even bring all of them. I left some back at home. Some aren't as dangerous as these but some are even more dangerous than these." It's black, lacy two piece. The cups are nearly see-through, save for some black laces, and there's a big bow in the middle, her stomach could be seen but her sides and back are covered by a sheer, black cloth. Her underwear is thin and has the same cloth as her cups. "It's actually kind of Eames's style."

Arthur frowns. "How do you know that?"

"We talked about it," she answers nonchalantly. "It's nothing big. We were just starting to date and I didn't know what you were into and I couldn't just ask. So I went to Eames since he is your best friend. And yes, I knew from the moment I laid eyes on the two of you together."

"And you trusted Eames's judgement?"

"Don't you like the stuff I buy for you?"

Arthur shakes his head. "Nevermind, let's not think about Eames."

She smiles. "Then what do you want to think about?" She moves closer and lies on top of him. "I'd really rather that we don't think much tonight."

He smirks and traces her spine with his index finger. "I agree. I'd actually like to admire you first in this outfit, I hope you don't mind." "

* * *

><p>After a night of passionate frenzy in Athens, the two are laying in bed exhausted but glowing. They're silent until Ariadne speaks up. "I counted that my last surprise for you would be when we're back in your room in Seattle."<p>

"Uh-huh."

"You're not worried your parents will walk in on us or something?"

"No."

"Hear us from their room?"

"They're down the hall. If anyone is going to hear us, it's Edward. And I doubt he'll wonder what we're up to. He's the one who wants to be an uncle so bad."

"So you don't mind fucking on your childhood bed? Where little you was crying after nightmares, or drooling while in la la land, or even where you smuggled in dirty magazines and took matters into your own hands?" She teases. "I'd really rather you keep it your safe haven."

Arthur pinches her cheek. "My safe haven needs its princess."

Ariadne rolls her eyes and shifts a little. "Well, if my prediction comes true, that night will probably be the loudest."

"Oh, really?" Arthur raises an eyebrow. "What have you got in store for me?"

"Why do you think we've been calling it surprises lately?" she asks him.

"It's the last one, might as well let me know right now, right? I mean you've still got a few more for me, don't you?"

She nods and removes locks of her hair away from her face. "Are you still enjoying them?"

"Of course I am!" he exclaims. "I look forward to the days that you dress up for me."

"You don't think it's too much?"

"Recurring wise or the way you dress wise?"

"Both."

Arthur shakes his head. "No, not at all. Maybe others would think so but I certainly don't. I'd like to think of this as a reward of some sort."

"What kind of reward?" she asks, curious.

"I'm not sure, honestly," he says, shrugging.

"Well," she begins to say, "what do you like seeing me in more? My own clothes, your clothes or in these? Well…" she looks around her, "those on the floor."

"If I don't answer those will you stop wearing them?"

"Not unless you want me to."

He's quiet for awhile, probably pondering. "As much as I love seeing you in all these sexy outfits, nothing beats seeing you in my clothes. It looks like you're so comfortable in them. And cute. You make my clothes look cute. But it doesn't mean I want you stop surprising me, it's really nice."

Ariadne laughs and turns away from him. "You've been getting laid quite a lot, King Arthur."

"King Arthur never got his Guinevere, and maybe that's a good thing," he says as he follow suit, "he gets to have Princess Ariadne."

"You've been using that nickname lately," she observes, "what do you want?"

Arthur chuckles. "It's just really sticking lately. I think that'll be my nickname for you from now on."

"Oh, so I get to call you King Arthur in front of everyone? Including Eames?"

"No!" he exclaims at once.

"Thought so," she says, laughing.

He grunts. "Well, what kind of underwear do you like seeing me in?"

"Boxer briefs," she answers without hesitation. "It really outlines you."

"I should buy more of those then."

* * *

><p>Their night back in Seattle was loud. They tried to muffle their groans and moans but Edward continued to knock on their door. So they took it in the walk-in closet and resumed to ravish each other. Arthur blamed it on Ariadne's clothes—"It doesn't even deserve to have a name!"—while she blamed it on getting himself too worked.<p>

Later that morning, as they were packing, Ariadne had been looking around the room for a few minutes, wondering where the bottom piece is. "Arthur, you were the one who threw it, where is it?"

"I didn't have a pocket last night," he tells her distractedly as he folds her lingerie, "so I couldn't have kept it."

"Yes, I know that," she sighs, "and I saw you throwing it behind you and now I can't find it."

"I'm sure it's somewhere in here." He looks around.

"I don't want your parents to find it." Her face flushes at the thought. "I'm corrupting their innocent son."

"I've never been innocent," Arthur says, kissing her, "in fact, you know it's us who corrupted you."

She squirms. "It's embarrassing if they find it."

"They won't. Mom stopped cleaning my room after a while. She was trying to play good housewife once. Failed." He shrugs. "Mom and Dad are still asleep. Edward's working. Let's have lunch out before our flight? If the helpers find it, I'm sure they'll wash it and probably just leave it here in my room."

She nods hesitantly.

"We'll ask them to clean the room while we're out so that when we come back you can pack it in and you won't be worried that it's lost, okay? Even I'll be disappointed if it's lost."

"Okay."

They left their bags by the doorway and Arthur announced that they'll be going out for awhile. While on their date, Ariadne forgot all about her underwear problem. Until she got a text message.

'_Oh, Ariadne, Dear. I heard you two were going out for lunch. I felt nostalgic and decided to clean Arthur's room. I believe you left your panty in here. I'll have it washed and packed inside your suitcase._

_P.S. I know what you two have been up to. I hope to have grandchildren soon!'_

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! And that last part was half based on my friend's experience, hehe.<strong>

**It's kind of...bold of me (yes, this is bold for me already) but I tried. Ugh. Well next chapter might be the most dramatic I will make, thought of it long ago. I doubt I'll be able to update next week since I've got a lot of requirements due and two finals on Wednesday (update day...sad).**

**Last two chapters! I'm both happy and sad this is ending but I've already figured out how to do my next stories so yay!**

**Step Nineteen: Love - California, CA & Sitka, AK**


	19. Love - San Francisco, CA & Sitka, AK

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hi! I'm so sorry for not posting last week, had so much stuff to do. : But everyone's reviews helped get me through them. :] And in the bright side, break officially started yesterday and my friends and I went karaoke, really fun. Also, I got drunk for the very first time last week...I don't remember like 95% of what happened, haha...good thing I was with my coursemates, very good people. They said I was nicer than I already am. Cool. **

**Woo! 99 reviews! Thank you so much everyone! Also, this is unbeta'd so I'm very sorry and I'll probably have mistakes here and there.**

_**Kellouka2:**_ Hihi :3 I know I didn't get to show Greece off so much, and I'm sorry ( Greece is also one of my favorite countries! I'm glad you thought so :D Sexy and fluffy was really what I was aiming for there, I needed something like that here, haha. You're making me so happy again! Thank you! Ugh, yes. Arthur. We need men like Arthur. They do! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I know it's not the best but you make me feel like I'm the queen (I'm not though, HAHA). I would notice! I still constantly search for new videos of them, especially (after I thought of At the Beginning as their theme song, haha) and new stories always excite me :] They'll never let you leave. I was in this fandom since 2010 and I never realized that it never made me leave til May (I watched it once a month and didn't realize it…). You make me feel like a queen again :3 Me, too! This is my baby, I will never let it go! Thank you so much and for your patience and I hope this chapter was worth waiting for! It isn't the best but I will make the next and last chapter the best!  
><em><strong>Kamarooka:<strong>_ HAHA! I'm glad I made you laugh! Aww :") I like making these personal because I think it will help me connect with you guys better. I enjoy seeing your reviews! They really make me feel happy during times of doubt in my writing :") You are very wonderful, too! And totally agree with you on the embarassment part but it actually happened and I saw it as something that could happen to Ariadne, the experience even led me to making Stephanie that way. I also really think that these two get physical a lot but not too much. They're young and fresh. I try not to get them too physical but I think I waited too long (10 chapters…) for them to finally get together that I just sometimes have to, haha! The sexual tension between them sometimes, haha. Omg, that last line really really really made me grin from ear to ear. It just made me so happy! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>Shubabu:<strong>_ Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>D.B:<strong>_ HAHA! Yeahp, it was that person's experience but I altered it to make it more AriArthur, hehe. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>JuseaPeterson:<strong>_ Mmhm. The Arthur/Eames thing is just great for me. They're almost complete opposites yet their friendship just shows a strong bond. I honestly think that although Arthur is annoyed by Eames and his schemes, he allows it because of their relationship. I love their nicknames and it'll probably stick now, haha. I loved writing the cake part, that was my favorite! I love seeing and writing caring Eames, he's my favorite character and I get really frustrated when people think he's insensitive when he obviously isn't. Haha! Agreed! It's embarrassing yet quite amusing if it doesn't happen to you. Yup, the other one is being made as we speak! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>Carameltoostieroll: <strong>_Oh, god no. No experience whatsoever, HAHA! I've never even been to stores like those! Tempting but there's no one to buy for :P Them in veils ain't coming after me in this one, haha! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, Attorney.

**LINE BREAK**

**Step Nineteen:**** Love — **_**San Francisco, CA & Sitka AK**_

A break in San Francisco is all that she needs. Even though she's here for a meet-up with her elementary school friend, Sara Newman, she's glad she's with Arthur. After the vacation with the Brandon family in Greece, and the embarrassing secret scene that happened between her and Stephanie, Arthur had surprised her by bringing her to California to visit the sunny state once more, this time, in San Francisco.

While walking on one of the sidewalks during the sunset, Ariadne leans her head on Arthur's shoulder and murmurs a thank you before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I need this," she tells him, "a relaxing vacation with you."

Arthur squeezes her hand. "I'm glad you're having fun. But have you thought about what Saito's offering?"

She nods. "I'm interested. I haven't done real ones in a while**—**I mean, ones that will actually be built and not just in dreams or as sketches. Will you be there?"

"Of course. I was asked to supervise everything."

Ariadne raises an eyebrow, amused. "Really? So you'll be...what? The head of the whole operation, I suppose?"

"Saito and I seem to have the same taste in buildings." He chuckles. "He applauded the hotel that was used during the Fischer job. Of course I told him that it was all your idea and work. I just designed it with _some_ interior decorations."

"You give me too much credit," Ariadne says, nudging him a little. "Tell Saito I'm interested. I'll be working with Kristian Mordeu and Frances Gavroche, I think I'll enjoy my time." The two architects she mentioned are middle-aged men who are famous for their designs and clients. She's seen them in the college a few times. They had done seminars and workshops but she's never had the courage to talk to them.

Arthur smiles. "I'll call Saito right away."

"Did he tell you what kind of building he wants us to make? A summer home? A hotel? An expansion of his main office?"

"His son is inheriting the company in a few years, Saito wants to retire early. Kouru doesn't want to live in Japan since he's grown to love the States. He wants a business building in Wall Street. You remember that big building that's almost run-down?" Ariadne nods. "Saito bought it a few weeks ago just in case he needed it." The brunette shakes her head and chuckles. "But we'll be basing ourselves in Sitka because they also want a summer home there."

"Summer homes are more important." She smiles.

"They think it'd be harder to create a summer home since it's a house and it's personalized, whereas their building is easier to do even with just the pictures and details. He has a lot of faith in you, he knows you can do it because he's seen you do it."

"His faith in me is very flattering," she says. "But he's already got two of the world's best architects and he still wants me? I don't even have a real and legal job."

"But you've got a license." Arthur smiles. "You _are_ the best. I'm not surprised he asked for you."

She rolls her eyes. "Then it's a good thing I'm with the best Point Man, huh?"

"I think it's meant to be," he says. "We work really well together. Maybe not in the way Dom and I work together—"

"Or how you and Eames work."

He grunts. "Okay, sure. But I think it's better. We're more careful because we have something to look forward to. We aren't reckless. We don't just take jobs because of what they offer or because it was right there." The latter one was clearly him before. She knows he sometimes takes jobs _just because_. "There's a real future ahead of us."

She smiles and tucks her hair behind her ears, allowing the wind to blow her face with ease. "And what's that?"

He looks at her and kisses her temple. "I'm pretty sure you know what."

**LINE BREAK**

Arthur had rented a convertible during their stay in the state. Ariadne had loved the view from the plane and had wanted to see the view up-close. "I haven't seen San Francisco since I was in high school," she told him. Arthur smiled and put 'convertible' in his to-do list.

The classic blue, 2006 mustang is now cruising along San Francisco bridge. Arthur's shades are shielding his eyes from the sunny and cloudless sky but it doesn't stop him from sneaking glances at the young lady in the passenger seat beside him. Ariadne knows that he's reading her, so she continues to smile and tell him how much she loves the view of the bridge. "You shouldn't be nervous," he finally tells her.

She sighs. "Sara is a successful stock owner of one of the world's leading banks."

"So?"

"Her co-owner is Heather Branch."

"And?"

"Heather was the Queen Bee during our days. I heard she still was in high school and college. Prom queen. Head of the cheerleading squad. Always got in the hottest clubs just by looking like…her."

"She didn't go to grad school, she probably isn't as hard-working as you. Or as smart. And beautiful."

"Her dad owns the bank."

"Whenever I hear a company's new owner is an offspring, I research to make sure they actually deserve to be up there or they have it because they already had it since it's suspicious and might be foul play. Experience told me to do so. And my job.

Ariadne smiles, a real one this time. "Everything is suspicious behavior to you."

He smirks and gives her one quick look. "You're successful, you're beautiful, you're a genius, you're a brilliant architect, you've got a great boyfriend—"

"A supportive one at that."

"And very supportive, yes," he adds with a chuckle, "a rising-star fashion designer best friend, a protective best friend, a complete and loving family, all the rich businessmen and women want to hire you, all the good dream workers want you in their team, you have money that can reach your whole life—and counting—and you're amazing. I think everyone envies and admires you."

"Yeah, but they don't know that and I'm getting all these benefits out of something illegal."

"Everyone knows Saito, if the opportunity comes up, tell him he personally called you because he wanted you to design his newest building and summer home. Oh, and that you work for Avalanche Corporation."

"Show-off, aren't you," Ariadne teases but can't help giggling. "Okay, thank you for the pep talk." She places her hand on top of his that is on the gear shift. "I'm really happy that you're the one with me."

He smirks again. "Maybe bringing Valeria and Eames wouldn't be such a bad idea when we go meet with past acquaintances."

She grins at the memory of getting Arthur to attend his high school reunion just a few weeks ago. An invitation was sent to his parents' home and he had just read one line before announcing that he would be throwing it in the trash. Ariadne, who had been with him as he (almost) read it, snatched it away from him and began to read it.

"This might be fun," she told him. "Why don't you go?"

"I hated high school. Everyone was a piss."

"It said that you can bring friends, especially for people who felt like outcasts during your time."

"A perfect example of how my batchmates never grew up," he snapped.

Ariadne lowered her eyes and skimmed the invitation. Arthur sighed and apologized. "How about we bring Eames?" The only answer she got was a "we'll see".

**LINE BREAK**

The two find the café that Sara had wanted to meet in. Ariadne easily spots the dark haired lady she remembers from pictures she found online. She waves at her and then turns to Arthur. "Well, there she is. Looks like I can't bail anymore."

"We're you planning on doing that?" he asks with an amused smile.

She nods. "Since she sent me that message." Pursing her lips, she sighs. "I better go. Do I call you when I'm done?"

Arthur looks around the dim lit café. "No, I think I'll stay here. It seems like a good place to take my time in. I even brought a book with me." Ariadne's not worried that he'll finish it even before she's done with her meeting, he likes to re-read and analyze the pages twice before moving on to the next. "You go and have some fun now."

Ariadne takes in a breath and starts to move away but Arthur grabs her arm and stops her. "Wait." He kisses her cheek and whispers, "Good luck." She turns to look at him with a smile, he returns it and let's go of her and they separate ways.

Ariadne continues on her way to the seat that Sara had reserved for them. "Hi."

Sara stands and Ariadne takes in her attire. Pumps, pencil skirt and a blouse; professional. She's in her casual blouse, cardigan and floral scarf, a skirt and her brown boots. She somehow feels like a fresh out of college student in an interview with a professional and she's underdressed. "Ariadne, hi!" She initiates a hug.

"Did you wait long?" the architect asks once they've sat down.

"No, no. I arrived just a few minutes ago. I hope you don't mind, I ordered white wine." She gestures towards the ready glass in front of her.

"It's not a problem." She shakes her head. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. The company's busy right now but we're doing really well. Have you heard that we're the leading business bank?" she asks excitedly. Branches Banks has been named best bank for the past three years. "The people are amazing."

"That's great," Ariadne says.

"Heather and I have been making so much money lately we don't know what to do!" she giggles. "Oh, speak of the devil." Ariadne turns around and sees a blonde woman strutting towards them. Heads turn to watch her, and her designer clothes are definitely helping her stay in center of attention. "I hope you don't mind. She found out that I was meeting you and she wanted to come."

'_Oh, I do.'_ But she shakes her head and smiles. "No, not at all." 

Heather Branch sits beside her and gives her a once over look. "Ardie. It's been awhile."

"It's Ariadne. And hi to you, too, Heather," she says politely. "How have you been?"

"Good, I'm sure you'd know. I'm all over the papers. And you?"

"Great," she replies. _'Still a Queen Bee, I see.' _She looks back at Sara. "Any families?"

Sara shakes her head. "No time. I'm seeing a physicist right now. He's a great guy but we're both not ready to settle down yet. Heather's engaged to Gregory McNaire, the heir to the transportation lines."

"I went on a cruise and he just couldn't take his eyes off of me."

"That's nice." Ariadne sighs inwardly. _'No wonder Arthur doesn't want to go to reunions.' _She drinks some of her wine. "I was really surprised to get a letter from you," she tells Sara.

"I was in Brooklyn once and I saw your brother, Theo. We chatted a little and he told me you were in Paris. I looked for your residence but I couldn't find you. I sent the letter to your parents in hopes that they'll send it to you. I found an e-mail but it bounced back. It's like, you aren't here on earth anymore. I was surprised to even hear from you."

She laughs nervously. "I tend to move a lot, I have a permanent residence in Paris but I'm usually not at home." Not a lie. "And I've got two e-mail addresses, they're both protected. One has to go through the company that I work for the other I have to register in before I receive them." Avalanche Corporation developed that.

Heather raises an eyebrow. "You live a private life?"

"Yeah, it's quiet."

Sara smiles. "You've always been the quiet one. Whenever we've had high school reunions we always still add your name but remember that you weren't with us anymore then."

'_And I'm glad I moved.'_ She shrugs. "Better remove my name then. Due to me travelling a lot, I probably wouldn't be able to go. I find it lucky that I was able to meet with you since I'll be going to Alaska soon." _'That's an opportunity, right?'_

"I see," Sara says, nodding. "I'm glad, too. We haven't seen you at all since elementary. Theo showed me a picture. I couldn't even find you online anymore. I found you in someone named Valerie Normans account. "

Ariadne doesn't like the way she says Theo's name. It's not that she doesn't like Sara, she just doesn't like Sara for her brother. And she's glad that Sara just made a mistake with Val's name…it didn't sound like she was making fun of her, at least. "It's Valiera Normandeu. And I've got just a few circles of friends after I graduated and we're always in touch."

"A loner." Heather states.

"No," she says. Just then, a tap on her shoulder makes her look up. Arthur is standing next to her and holding her phone up. "Oh, hey."

"I'm sorry to disturb you. You left your phone with me," he says, smiling as he hands it back to her. "I'll just be by one of the booths. I had the last cream-filled croissant reserved for you, it's ready to be brought to the table with your peppermint hot chocolate when you come back." He kisses her cheek. "See you in a bit." He nods his head in acknowledgement. "Ladies."

All three of them watch Arthur move away from their table and to the other side of the room. He looks up and smiles at the architect before looking back down at his book. "Where did you get him?" Heather asks, dubious.

"We met at work," she says.

"Does he have a name?" Sara squeals.

"Arthur," Ariadne replies.

Heather licks her lips. "Mm, I'd dump Greg anytime for him."

'_Oh no you don't.' _Ariadne smirks a little. "You won't be dumping Greg anytime soon. I can promise you that." Heather glares at her but she simply smiles and returns to looking at Sara. "I'm sorry, where were we?"

Sara grins. "Your life is so mysterious, All I know is that you're an architect and in a relationship with a fine man. I hope you don't mind if I pry in."

'_Great, now I get to test my story out.' _She's never told her made-up life story to anyone before, usually just where she and Arthur had met. "After graduating college I went to grad school in Ecole D'Architecture. That's where I met Arthur. He's an international researcher for their company and I was chosen to help design one of the buildings for their client. We were friends at first and then things just went on from there. Right after graduating I was hired. I'm now working in the same company." _'Oh, it's nearly the same.'_

"And who was that client?" Heather asks.

"Otaru Saito. The reason we're going to Alaska soon is actually because he wants us to design for him again. This time his summer home and a new building that he recently bought in Wall Street."

Heather's eyes widen. "And that company you both work for?"

"Avalanche Corporation, Arthur's family owns it."

Ariadne had returned to Arthur much earlier than expected. After she told her story, the three girls had already finished their white wine and Sara had told them that she has to go soon. Heather told her that she'd have to go as well.

"It was nice seeing you again, Ariadne," Sara said while giving her a hug.

"You, too. See you, Heather." Heather gives her a nod and leaves. Arthur had a smirk on his face when she was coming back. "You."

"I helped, didn't I? I could see that you were getting uncomfortable and they were all interested in themselves. I'm glad I stole your phone."

Ariadne smiles. "You've been hanging out with Eames more than you want to admit."

**LINE BREAK**

_Sitka, Alaska_

"Arthur, Ariadne, welcome," Saito greets them. He shakes both of their hands. "I have reserved the best room for the two of you in my hotel. This is my son, Kouru."

"It's very nice to meet you," the younger one says in clear English. "I've heard great things about your works, Ariadne."

Ariadne smiles. "Oh, how flattering."

"Why don't you two freshen up before we meet with the others? We'll all have dinner together in the Japanese restaurant in the lobby in two hours, yes?" Saito says.

"Sure." Arthur gets the keys from their host and hands one to Ariadne. "We really appreciate you accommodating us, Saito."

"I am the one who should be thank you, Arthur. Your schedule must be really busy."

"Not at the moment, no," he answers. "We'll see you in the restaurant."

Ariadne and Arthur walk hand-in-hand to the elevator. Saito wouldn't allow them to carry any of their bags and had bellboys bring them up to the room. "Why am I not surprised that Saito has a hotel in Alaska?" she asks.

"Are we ever surprised with what Saito owns?" Arthur chuckles.

"Not after he told us that bought an airline just because it seemed neat."

Arthur smiles.

**LINE BREAK**

Ariadne stops in her tracks. Arthur looks at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm going to meet Kristian Mordeu and Frances Gavroche," she says.

Arthur nods. "Yes, you are. But you're much better than them."

"But they're two of my idols."

"And then they'll idolize you because you're young and brilliant." He says his words as if he's so sure and so certain. Like it's a normal day-to-day conversation with everyone. "They'll be quite envious of you, Ariadne."

She smiles warily. "I hope you aren't just being nice, Arthur."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"It's not about you lying to me, it's about you getting my hopes up, which you have done before and you know it."

Arthur sighs. "Ariadne—"

But he's interrupted by Saito who had just come down with his son. "Ah, Arthur, Ariadne, there you are. Come."

**LINE BREAK**

In terms of Kristian Moreu, everything went according to Arthur's positive words. He praised Ariadne for her amazing perspective and her knowledge. Frances Gavroche, however, was very hostile to her. He judged her right away and Ariadne felt small when he would talk. Both Saito and Arthur defended her but she was still upset. Arthur can tell that she's ready to burst into tears but she continues to keep a smile on her face and waves away the compliments that are given to her.

"I don't understand why you love me, Arthur," she says. They're in their room, on the bed, her curled against Arthur, her back to him, hiding her tear-stained face as he holds her close to him and strokes her hair.

"What kind of statement is that. There are so many reasons why I love you, Princess Ariadne."

"When we were in San Francisco and met up with Sara and Heather I realized that I've always been such a loser."

"Ari—" he begins to warn her.

"Why do people have to make others small." She frowns.

"I don't know," he says, "that's just the way the world works. Heather always feels more powerful than others so she took advantage of it. Gavroche also feels more powerful than others so when he sees a threat he uses his power to make others feel small. They're just people who are insecure and think the world is their own."

"Homo Sapiens."

"Homo Sapiens," he repeats.

There's a silence between them. Arthur continues to stroke her hair and she continues to cry from time to time. Suddenly, she asks, "Why _do_ you love me, Arthur?"

He smiles. "That's a question that will probably need a few days to answer."

"What?" She doesn't understand.

"I have answers," he immediately says, "I have a lot of answers. It won't fit just tonight. It'll take days because I want you to know how much I love you and why."

"You just don't have an answer, do you?" she teases.

He frowns. "I do have an answer. I have _answers_."

She giggles. "Do you know why I love you?"

"I'd like to know."

"It's cheesy but I love you because you're you. You're perfect but imperfect. Amazing and flawed. All your little quirks annoy me to no end but I live with it because I can't live without you."

"You know that that's not true." He holds onto one of her hands and raises it up to his lips. "I'm the one who can't live without you, Princess Ariadne."

She curls in deeper to him. "I still want to know why you love me."

"You'll know, I promise."

Little did she know that her question sparked something inside the Point Man.

**LINE BREAK**

"I'm very sorry about the way I acted, Miss Belaire," Gavroche says to her the next day. "I judged you because of how you look and you're age."

Ariadne doesn't say anything.

Gavroche nods. "I've seen some of your designs and I'm very impressed. I hope our time together will produce amazing results." And with that, he leaves.

Arthur smiles and places his hand at the middle of her back. "I'm glad he apologized."

"I'm still a little bit in shock."

"Ariadne, Arthur," Saito calls them, "we're ready to begin."

**LINE BREAK**

**Arthur didn't answer her question here for once. It feels weird. I also feel like the ending was kinda abrupt. Ugh. It was. It was. I am so sorry. Heather is a representation of one of my old "friends". Sara was me during second year high school: tactless.**

**It's my birthday in about 16 days (Jan. 2)...turning 19. I might post my newest story during the time I post the last chapter of this (which is next week, wow) or sometime during the break. But I kinda wanna do it by next week.**

**Not gonna put the title of the next chapter, it's a secret. :3**


	20. Secret - Glasgow, Scotland

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thank you to lilywhitesw for following!**

**Well. This is it. This is really it. I can't believe it's done. I don't even know what to say. I can't believe it. My baby is now independent. Oh God. I'm making this emotional for myself. :( But I've posted two more stories, too. One is a crossover with The Hunger Games (mostly focused on Arthur/Ariadne, though) and another is the re-telling of Red Riding Hood. I hope you guys get to check it out! I posted it before updating this so that you could all see it.**

**Unless I'm considered a beta, this is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine! Eight more days until I turn 19...**

**I just want to thank each and every single one of you for the support and the reviews and all the love you have given. This story would not reach this point if you didn't go through this journey with me. I cannot thank you enough. I really can't. But thank you, thank you, thank you! I love all of you so much!**

_**Kellouka2:** _100th reviewer! Oh my :3 I can totally relate to how you feel with people's stories but knowing that someone feels that way about mine...I am so overwhelmed. I did put a lot of fluffy scenes in the last chapter, it's break from all the sexy ones HAHA. That's even worse (in my part)! :( I'm sorry I didn't get to put much about your country :( I definitely will! Checking for new works about them is a habit, hehe. :] Ooh, really? I never intended Arthur to be hot but now that you mention it...I love supportive Arthur, they never put it in the movies but I think that he was the most supportive (and Eames). We should have an Arthur fangirling session together! :D *insert evil laugh* You'll see what I have in store ;) I've always wanted the last chapter to kill the people with fluff and I really hope I get to achieve it! The last time I did this was chapter 4 (I think) and it was my proudest chapter [so far]. THANK YOU SO MUCH! But expect two or three updates from me this break, I've got so much time. :3 Aww :) You're making me a queen again : Last chapter : Sad...but this will open me up to my next project(s) that I also hope you will enjoy! :D Thank you so much for your continued support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>JuseaPeterson: <strong>_Thank you, everything is very good right now. :) Sadly, I have seen some stuff where they make Eames insensitive and I've talked to some people and they think he's mean. Sad. :( I miss these two being alone and I just had to make it one more time. Agreed! That part started typing by itself but I found it so perfect that I couldn't not put it. Protective Ariadne is something I love seeing since I've noticed Arthur has done it countless of times already and I really wanted to focus on Ariadne's strength in the last chapter so it was fun to write :D It was, right? Haha. Even I had a hard time not writing about it. It just wasn't complete! But I'm making up for it in this chapter. ;) Here's the last chapter! It's so bittersweet for me! But I am so thankful for your continued support. I really CANNOT tell you how GRATEFUL I am. I love seeing your reviews, they really make my day :"3 I've posted my two latest stories already and I hope they interest you (they're both AUs). I don't want to say goodbye to you so here's me saying "I hope to see you soon!" Thank you again so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**  
><em>Kamarooka:<em> **Oh! Thank you very much! I really wanted to put more in this chapter but it just didn't want more :( Ugh, agreed! I remember thinking they were real friends until like...college. Even one of my HS friends like, I realized just how much...UGH. Sorry, I kinda ranted. Agreed! But I just had to put in Arthur, HAHA, and show them how Ariadne has him while they don't. Yeah :( I wanted to show this side of Ariadne, one where, beneath her tough appearance, she can actually get hurt but can overcome it. Agreed :( And here we think that once you start becoming a student in college, people will start growing up...sadly, it's not :\ Yup, this is the end :( This makes me so sad! And yes! I have posted two new stories, just recently, too (although one is a crossover) so I really hope they interest you and you'll like it, too! I always love hearing from you, you really help me get through those kinds of days :3 THANK YOU! I do, haha! Here's to an ending but new beginnings! Ooh, January babies! Yup, Jan is an awesome month. You're only one age the rest of the year hehe. Same to you! Enjoy your holiday season! P.S. I'm already thinking of what I can make for you ;) Thanks so much for your continued support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em><strong>D.B:<strong>_ Merry Christmas, D.B! I know :( This makes me sad. This is the last chapter. *cries* I hope it's worth the intrigue-ness, haha! Thank you so much for your continued support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>Carameltootsieroll:<strong> I just had to incorporate the princess thing, haha! Yup, it is the last :( Thank you so much for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Step 20:<span> Secret — **_**Glasgow, Scotland**_

Dominic Cobb used to say that Arthur Brandon would one day find the woman he would want to be with. "I don't know when that will be but I'm counting on it." When he found out that his Point Man and latest Architect were dating, he said, "I told you, didn't I?" Arthur just wasn't sure whether it was Ariadne he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

And now he knows that it was the most stupid thing he thought of his whole life.

"Will you marry me, Ariadne?"

* * *

><p>Ariadne has just fallen asleep in his arms. He likes it when that happens. It usually happens when they're up talking and she suddenly falls asleep. Tonight, however, he has been laying awake, just staring at the ceiling, and Ariadne, being the sensitive girl she is, had curled next to him and closed her eyes.<p>

Back when they first met, he couldn't deny the attraction he felt when he saw her come into the warehouse behind Dom. It was a strange feeling. At first he thought it was all because she was new, female and looked as if she's a college freshman. He was nervous around her. Dom even gave him a look before they went under a second time. Ariadne wouldn't have known, yet, that he was a nervous wreck around her. The way he talked a little too fast, when he didn't turn around but answered her question about the time in the dream world. It was scary.

When he heard her gasp when she woke up after Mal 'killed' her, he rushed to her side immediately. He didn't even think about it. He touched her and let it linger there for quite some time. He liked it. Her honesty and frankness made him very curious about the girl in front of him. After she stood up and left, although disappointed, he still found her admirable and fierce; the petite girl was sexy.

He still hasn't told anyone—save for Eames who got it out of him—that he spent the rest of the day, from Dom's disappearance to Mombasa until...four in the morning, researching about her. The Point Man had a crush.

The next day, when she returned, there was a swell of happiness in him. His heart leapt for joy and the grin on his face couldn't be erased. But he had to act professional. So he put on his best professional but still sexy look for her and went straight to business. "...there's nothing quite like it," he finished the sentence. _'More like, there's nothing quite like you.'_ He's becoming sillier and sillier.

Aside from his family, only Dom and Eames—naturally—know his family name. Yes, Arthur is his real name. He never really found a reason to change it. He's done it a few times but only as a cover. Dom never found a reason to not tell anyone his full name. Eames thought his last name was catchier than his first. But him? It just stuck. And even though he wasn't sure yet if the two would continue to work together or even if Ariadne would stay in dream sharing, and his selfish side wished he would, he wanted her to know who he is. "_Brandon. Arthur Blake Brandon._"

Whispering that to her made him feel.._.what was the word that Eames used? Tingly, was it?_ And it made him long to lean in closer and actually touch her. His little stunt during the Fischer job is probably one of the best plans and tricks he's ever done his whole life. And he got more than a touch, he got a kiss. He just wished he could do it again and in real life.

When he saw her taking a stroll in L.A., he was contemplating whether to visit her or not. What would he say? Would she even want him there? What if she left already? He should have called first. He wanted to check up on her. But why? If she's okay and if nothing is wrong? How vague. Maybe he should just leave. But then he saw her and everything just fell into place. Damn him and his heart when she suggested they go out to have dinner.

During dinner, he had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't a date. It's just something between friends...or colleagues. What did she think of them as? He'd like to think of them as friends already. They did touch a subject that he's only ever told a handful of people. Despite not talking about him a lot, he thinks they've made progress in their relationship. The story just came out of his mouth. He was afraid that she'd think of him as someone who didn't like nosy people. Okay, maybe he didn't. But she isn't nosy, she's curious. Knowing about her totem didn't hurt either.

He also found out that she's stubborn. Oh sure, he's realized that during their first job, but he never really saw it with him. It was always just directed at Dom. He had to admit that it was something he admired about her. But it can also be frustrating when it was directed at him. In the end, she won—no thanks to Eames—and he's glad she did. Touring around Dublin was great. He wasn't surprised that she asked him about why he joined dream sharing, it's bound to happen soon.

When they went to Charlottetown...God when they were there. Everything was perfect. When he appeared outside of her door and she just jumped in and said yes. He could relive that moment every second of his life. It was when he realized that he liked her more than he would care to admit. He wasn't interested in any of the job offers and he decided he needed a break and all he could think of was spending it with Ariadne. He was reading the newspaper when he found out about the skating rentals and he jumped at the first opportunity to go to Paris and bring her to Canada. He wore shorts for her. Eames would've laughed. And he wouldn't have cared. Doing something Ariadne loves with _her_ was heaven.

And of course heaven would crumble for him. Fucking Norman and his love for Cindy and her love for her best friend who didn't think logically and went straight to conclusions. He hopes their marriage crumbles, too. _Ariadne would kill me if she hears me say that._ It had its good points. When she asked him what his favorite color was, he didn't even think about it. He's finds that he does that a lot with her. It's not because of his die. He never cared much about the color of the die he found and constantly uses.

He never even had a favorite color. When people would ask him that he'd automatically say "blue" because that's what people expect. But now he has her red jacket. The flush of her cheeks. The red lipstick she wears when they go out. That was before. Now he has the red tie that she bought for him. The red lingerie that she wore during the first time she wanted to live "on the edge". He likes the color red. It's a lovely color.

Their trip to Rio was surprisingly fun. If it were up to Arthur then Eames would never have gone with them. But Ariadne didn't mind and so they "bonded". Ariadne was obviously glad to be back in Paris and to be in her personal home. They should have booked a hotel right away but he knows Ariadne would have insisted they stay anyway. As embarrassing as Eames was, he hoped Ariadne would notice that he can satisfy her in bed.

And it happened in Danilov when he realized that he would fly anywhere just to be near her. He had the money, why couldn't he see how his friend was doing during a boring trip? Eames called him a stalker. But it was worth it, she wasn't angry. Maybe he was a stalker. It was also there that he realized maybe Ariadne wouldn't like to see him everywhere. So he stayed away a little. He didn't like it but he gave her some space.

It didn't stop him from checking up on her and find out what's happening in her life. So Gomez had hired her and she accepted. And maybe he had a little chat with him and the team but going with the Cobbs to New Zealand was just a coincidence. He had tried to stay away from the country but when the kids asked him, he just couldn't resist. But maybe it was also a good thing, even if Ariadne was mad at him for a while and he had a Freudian Slip, which he immediately covered, he had a great time with both her and the Cobbs...oh yeah, and Valeria.

The movie marathon in her apartment had really opened up his feelings for her. He _loves_ her. Her loves her and he's not sure how to feel about it. They're unspoken best friends. He will never compete with Valeria or the friendship she has with Eames but they _are_ best friends. Watching movies with her and eating pizza, that's the first time in a long time he's actually felt like a regular human being. One that doesn't have to lay low or die several times. One who's hanging out with his best friend whom he's secretly in love with..._sounds like a romantic-comedy. Good thing Ariadne isn't into those._

Did he go too far by turning down a job to extract information from a rising politician that he was so sure he could get all the details about and he would be paid about three jobs worth, in cash, to spend Christmas with her? _No. Definitely not._ He couldn't allow her to spend the feastful and happy holiday alone, it just wasn't right. So he turned down the job and headed straight for Paris. He didn't even think of which country he'd like to spend it in this time and purchased tickets to Manila during his travel time. Telling her "I love you" wasn't part of the plan either.

To his surprise, or not, he's not sure, she confesses to him without a hello. And she was cute when she thought he didn't know how she felt about him. He didn't want to ruin anything they had and maybe that's why a part of him wished she didn't know what he had told her in Manila. But hey, he gets to officially move in with her. He'll have to be honest and say it isn't his first choice of an apartment. He knows some more places in Paris with better security, but she couldn't let go and he wouldn't let her leave the place if she didn't want to.

Meeting her family during her graduation was not what he expected. They expected them to be more protective of their baby, after all, she was alone in a different continent and her friends are all (dangerous) men in suits. He was slightly shocked by their very warm welcoming. It was Theo he was a little worried about. Going to the Thanksgiving dinner, even if he had to deal with some relatives, was a good decision. At least he and Theo are now in good terms.

It must have been his lucky year, too. Seeing his parents again after years of just checking up on them and not physically being there. They didn't shun him out, nor did they despise Ariadne. The relationship with Edward was rocky at first but it became better and he's glad Ariadne was able to talk him into visiting. What he told her was true. He has thought about having a family but he's never found the right person yet...until she came along.

Saito's out-of-the-blue offer for a trip to Tokyo was a little depressing. The excitement of going there was foiled by surprising her with Valeria and it ended up with the two of them staying together most of the time. When he tried to seduce her, she starts it by telling him that he isn't her first boyfriend. Sure, he expected that, but a part of him was still disappointed. He wanted to be the one to teacher her about...well, a relationship (like he knows how). And she never said it but she has obviously had more than one before him. Maybe they weren't as serious but it's still a little uneasy for him. He thinks it isn't fair since he's had past girlfriends, too. But they're different. And he wants her to know that they were all just meaningless sex and relationships that was usually one-sided or just fun. Nothing compared to what he has with her.

Their fight about her not being on record again surfaced during their job in Oslo. He just couldn't put her on record. He put a name similar to hers, like when he usually does when they're on a job "Belinda" or beautiful, because she is and he wants everyone to know that. And that is the only argument she can never see his side of. So kissing her was the only thing that could help. Watching the fashion show with her, Eames and Valeria made him feel like a regular Joe, again. He never had many friends during his school days, or at least, ones as fun as them. He wishes days were like that again.

Also, he still hasn't figured out why Ariadne made him wear a bunny suit during her birthday.

When Eames suggested they go to his homeland, Ariadne didn't think twice about going. The thought of going with Valeria was also a plus. And Arthur would admit that he had a great time. And he got to teach Ariadne how to use a gun, he got to be her mentor again. Of course Eames has a fantasy say in this.

And how could he forget the early stages of working for James Harrington? They went through some shitty thoughts about that. And it was also one of the first times he showed vulnerability. Yusuf is his friend, but damn his love for cats. His trip to Mombasa was a great, memorable one, though.

Maybe the moment they were stuck in the elevator together in Berlin was the sign. He had never admitted to anyone about him and Eames's relationship. He wasn't ashamed, he was just...well...he doesn't really know. But it made him realize that...who cares? Ariadne and Val never kept the status of their friendship a secret, and Eames really is a great guy...he can't damn Ariadne for letting his feelings become more...open, for lack of a better word right now.

And good God. His family trip to Athens with her? Can he never forget the feeling of seeing Ariadne in a lingerie almost every night? He can't help it, it's a natural, human phenomenon. When a guy sees his lady friend whom he has special feelings for in very revealing outfits just for him, his heart would beat faster and his male body part would begin to stir. But seeing her in his clothes will never get old, either.

Finally, the moment when she asked him why he loved her. It was a good question. One he was always ready to answer. But when he finally heard her say it, it's like his mind just stopped operating and he envisioned himself in a beautiful garden filled with lights and smiling at her like there's no tomorrow.

The Point Man, the one who's always in control of himself and has many scenarios planned out, always ready and always sure, was wrapped around the petite architect's finger ever since she came in through the door behind Dominic in the warehouse in Paris in July 2010.

* * *

><p>And so, over the course of his thoughts during the past three years, Arthur decides that it's time. It's time for him to call her parents, to call his parents, to call Dom, to go the pet store, to Valeria, to the jewelry store...and to Eames.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Ariadne leaves for a day out with Valeria, Arthur doesn't hesitate to call her parents. It's 4 PM in Paris so it's around 10 in the morning in Brooklyn. <em>'Maybe I should have taken a breather first,'<em> he thinks to himself as he hears the phone being picked up. "Hi...Dad." Calling his parents and Dom, fortunately, was much easier.

* * *

><p>His next call was for Valeria. "Val, I need your help."<p>

"_Bien sûr. De quoi avez-vous besoin?_" she asks. _**("Of course. What do you need?")**_

"Can we meet up somewhere? And can you call Eames, too? And don't tell Ari."

"_Je sens quelque chose de louche._" She giggles. "_Mais bon, créer une diversion et nous rencontrons dans Mary Grace. Êtes-vous d'accord avec cela?_" _**("I smell something fishy." "But okay, create a diversion and we'll meet in Mary Grace. Are you okay with that?")**_

* * *

><p>The world probably wants this. Arthur didn't have to create a diversion. Some of Ariadne's high school friends had wanted to meet up. Valeria was invited, too, but she refused and called in sick. Arthur felt bad but Val had said, "I have my suspicions, I'd rather much do this."<p>

The jewelry studied the design and promised he'd have it ready as soon as possible. Their venue has been booked for a family reunion for them alone. The guests have been confirmed. Arthur thinks this will work. Eames and Valeria correct him.

"Darling, it will work."

"Have faith, Arthur."

He's glad Eames and Valeria are with him.

* * *

><p>His last stop is the pet store. They both like dogs and the condominium allowed dogs, so why not? However, he can't find the perfect one. He loves them all, he could get them all if he wanted, but even the building has its limits. So he goes to another pet shop. And another. And another. But he can't find the perfect one.<p>

Just as he was about to call it a day, he hears a little whimper from the distance. Normally, he would walk past it, but curiosity got the better of him—and it sounded like an injured animal—so he goes to check it out. There, in the alleyway, is a puppy whose paw had gotten stuck under a pile of wood. Without thinking, Arthur swoops down to release it.

"Hi there, girl," he says as he carries it. Looking down, he realizes that it's a boy. "Oh, boy. How'd you get stuck in there?"

His response is another whimper and a few sniffs. _'Lab-husky,' _he thinks. _'And a very obvious one.'_ One side of his face is soft, eyes that look like it just wants to play with you and floppy ears, like a Labrador, while the other is sharp, eyes that look dangerous and pointed ears, like a Siberian Husky.

"Let's go to the vet, we need to see if you're okay."

* * *

><p>"He's fine," the veterinarian says. "His paw is broken but it will be healed soon. He's been stuck for about two days, so he's a little dehydrated and hungry. I'm surprised he still has some energy left in him. It's best if he stays with us first. I hope you don't mind."<p>

"I found him in an alleyway, I don't think he has an owner."

"We could put him up for adoption, or if you'd like, he's yours."

Arthur looks at the white puppy on the table. He looks much happier and is eyeing Arthur like he's expecting something. He walks forward and the stray raises his good paw as if he's calling out for him. _'You're perfect.'_ Arthur scratches the back of it's neck and it sticks out its tongue. "Yeah, I'll take him."

The vet smiles. "Okay, we'll just need you to sign some papers and we'll give you a call."

While paper signing, Arthur didn't hesitate to put 'Coulson' as the name of the dog and although he wanted to put Ariadne's name as the owner, he had to put his just in case the surprise would be ruined.

"It will take some time before he can go back to you. He looks as if he's been wandering around, underfed, too. We'll have to run some tests. But we assure you that he'll be well taken cared for here."

Arthur nods, understanding. "That's fine. That's okay." The event won't be happening for about another month. "May I ask how long, though?"

"We want him to regain enough strength and to be in pet-shop condition before we give him back to you. Our patients have a soft spot in us," the vet chuckles. "So it will take about three weeks at most since he isn't totally injured. Are you okay with that?"

God really does exist. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>"We're having a reunion," Arthur tells her.<p>

She looks up at him. "What for?"

He shrugs. "Dom's bringing the kids for a vacation and we decided why not have dinner together? Eames would say yes if we asked him to come with us, we can even bring Valeria. Yusuf has this new science seminar that he'd like to attend and so we invited him. Saito, can you believe it, is going to be there, looking at his new business. I think this calls for a reunion."

"Who's next? Robert Fischer?" She laughs. "But sure, why not? When's it going to be? But more importantly, where, since I doubt it's here in France."

He takes a deep breath. "Next week. We're having it in the Mary Grace gardens. In Scotland."

"Oh, really?" She smiles and settles beside him. "That's nice. I've always wanted to try it there. I mean, same food yeah, but the garden feel, you know?"

He nods and kisses her temple. "It's a beautiful place. They allow pets, too. So we'll probably see some dogs around there."

"Maybe some cats, too?" she teases.

"How about fishes?" he smirks.

She laughs. "Okay, okay. No more teasing. I'll be a good girl."

Arthur's smirk widens and his hand wraps around her neck. "Will you be a good girl?"

"I will," she says, leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

><p><em>Glasgow, Scotland<em>

"Are you ready for this, Arthur?" Eames asks while they're on the phone. "This is a life-changing event. You can't back out of it anymore. Do you know how heartbroken she'll be?"

"Coulson is a boy, Eames. And yes, I am very ready to have my own dog. Now will you please wash and feed him so you can go to the venue on time?"

Eames laughs. "Okay, okay. I'm playing with that rotten but very adorable thing right now. I'm having a very fun time with him. This dog is only three months old, did you know that? And don't worry, it's still too early. Fuck you and your earliness."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "This has to be perfect."

"You worry too much, you know that? The Arthur I knew never worried about a thing because he always had plans A to Z."

He checks his coat suit pocket one more, and patting it for security.

"I bet you just checked your pocket for...perhaps the tenth time since you got ready."

"Ninth," he corrects him then instinctively checks again. "Okay, tenth."

"Why don't you just adjust your tie or something?"

Arthur does just that. He fixes the knot and straightens it. It's his good luck tie, the one that Ariadne has gotten for him from Danilov. "Okay, done."

"Busy your hands with yourself now."

"Can you go through one day without any innuendos?"

"Oh, Darling. You know how boring life can be without them. Innuendos are meant for everyone. Not just you and the lovely girl you sleep with every night. I'll head straight there once I'm done playing with this ball of fun. I promise. Are you leaving yet?"

"Soon. Ariadne's just putting on her dress now."

"Oh. Did you tell her to wear something you can easily take off?"

"I will see you soon." He hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket. Coulson is coming home with them tonight and it excites him. He misses that puppy already. "Eames better take care of him."

"Arthur, I'm ready to go!"

His heart beat wildly and he finds himself wishing that she'd take a little longer. She comes out wearing the dress she had worn during their night out in Los Angeles. She still looks very pretty. "Okay, let's go then."

* * *

><p>Ariadne takes in a breath as she looks around the garden. Led lights are hanging by the trees, lamp posts in the corners, freshly mowed grass, beautiful flower beds and cozy tables and seats. "Wow, this is very nice," she comments.<p>

Arthur smiles. "Yeah, it is. It's beautiful."

"It sure is. I'm glad the reunion is here. I really love the intimate feeling of it. The fact that Scotland has a beautiful view really adds to the atmosphere."

"I'm glad you do," he murmurs and check his pocket again. And then his other pocket where his totem is.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

He blinks. "Yes, of course I am. Why?"

She shrugs. "No reason. But you keep reaching for your pocket, is there something there? A gift, maybe?"

"For Dom, yes. Sort of like a letter," he lies.

She nods. "Okay. Which seat are we getting?"

"That big one, over there." He points at a round table with about twenty seats.

"I thought we were having a reunion. How many of Saito's bodyguards are eating with us?" she asks. "And there's no one else in here. Is this some sort of business room? If it is, that's really cool. Although there should be more," she looks back towards the main restaurant, "since this place is very popular."

He doesn't reply and instead, leads her towards the table. _'Please let this work. Please let this work.'_ He chants to himself. _'It's too late to back out now, anyway.'_

* * *

><p>The meet and greet with everyone was welcoming. Arthur saw the shock in Ariadne's face when both her parents, grandparents and brother, and his parents and Edward arrived. Despite her happiness to see them, she gave him a look saying 'We have to talk.'<p>

He chuckles a little before discreetly handing the velvet box to Eames.

* * *

><p>It was never his idea to start a dance party. But Valeria insisted that it'd be more romantic. Eames then suggested that the dog should run to him while they dance. Arthur had to admit that it's a great idea. "And then you do it there," they both said.<p>

So here they are slow dancing to an old Disney tune that's starting to play. Ariadne recognizes it and wraps her arms around his neck. "Val knows this is our song." It was sort of unspoken. At some point, they began to sing it together and Eames pointed out that it sounded just like how they met—save for the title itself since the Forger never understood what it meant. "Where is the beginning?" he would ask.

She begins to sing softly. "I'll be there when the world stops turning/I'll be there when the storm is through/In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Arthur asks her.

Ariadne turns to him and smiles. "Aside from us needing to talk about how other people are suddenly here. Yeah, I'm enjoying myself. You got any more surprises up your sleeve, King Arthur?" she asks with one raised eyebrow.

Arthur rubs the back of his neck. "Well…"

As if on cue, a bark of a small dog could be heard. Ariadne tilts her head and asks "what is it". Arthur lets go of her waist and bends down to pick up the animal that had latched itself onto his leg. Ariadne squeals in delight.

"He's only about three months old. I named him Coulson because he's just like Phil. Fierce and tough but is a real soft and lovable thing."

"That's my quote," she says, laughing.

He chuckles. "Princess Ariadne, meet Coulson. Coulson, meet your new mommy."

"Oh my god, where did you get him?" She begins to pet him. "Oh my god, you're so cute! Are we keeping him, Arthur? Please say we will."

"He's ours," he tells her. "I found him in an alleyway. Poor thing was stuck under some wood. Rescued him, brought him to the vet, had Eames get him earlier and now he's ours. Look, he even as a collar around him with your name already."

Ariadne feels the red collar around him and tries to look for the tag. "Where is it?"

Arthur takes a deep breath when she pauses. "Have you seen it?"

"Arthur…"

Valeria helped design it. Arthur had wanted a red one but Val disagreed at once. "Oh, Arthur, leave it to me." The ring is a princess cut with a 14k two-tone rhodolite garnet as it's main gem, a small pink sapphire on each side of it, with even smaller diamonds that wrap around in the middle of the band.

He smiles a little. "Now you know why there are so many people. Why my family is here, why your family is here. Why Phillipa kept squirming and giggling in her seat."

"Oh, Arthur."

He gets the ring from the collar and puts Coulson down. By now, everyone had stopped to look at them and the music in the background is low.

"I love you, Ariadne. Remember when you asked me why I love you? I love you because you're you. You're the smartest, most thoughtful and the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I love that you make me smile for no reason. I love that you would wear sexy lingerie to please me when I should really just please you. You make my heart beat fast for no reason. You make me feel like a school boy with his crush. You're a wonderful woman. You're a goddess. Even if you're a stubborn hot-head. Even if all you want to do is watch movies and eat pizza in the living room and never get up because you just don't want to do anything during the whole day.

"I've thought about this. I've seen the transition of myself. Eames has seen it. Dom has seen. My parents and my brother have seen it. And it's a good change. If you weren't in my life I'd still be taking jobs that already have half my life on the line just by considering it. But you...with you I...I actually want to live. I want to make sure that I have you have someone to come home to. I want to make sure that...that you and I have a future together."

He gets down on one knee and presents the ring to her. "So, Princess Ariadne...would you let this King Arthur be the luckiest man alive and be his Queen?"

Dominic Cobb used to say that Arthur Brandon would one day find the woman he would want to be with. "I don't know when that will be but I'm counting on it." When he found out that his Point Man and latest Architect are dating, he said, "I told you, didn't I?" Arthur just wasn't sure whether it was Ariadne he wanted to spend his the rest of his life with.

And now he knows that it was the most stupid thing he thought of his whole life.

"Will you marry me, Ariadne?"

Ariadne, though very teary eyed, manages a smile and says, "I was wondering when you'd stop talking."

Arthur grins.

"I get to be princess until we have a daughter."

"Whatever you wish," he says, his heart beating a mile a second.

She nods and holds out her hand. "Yes, King Arthur. I will marry you."

Arthur's grin widens as he slips the custom-made ring in her finger. The people around them begin to shout and cheer as he stands again and gives her a kiss. Coulson must also sense the happiness because he barks and tries to catch Ariadne's attention. Eames swoops down to pick him up. Valeria, Mrs. Belaire and Mrs. Brandon begin to cry.

"Was it ever your secret to want to marry me, Princess?" Arthur whispers.

Ariadne giggles. "I'm not like that!"

He kisses her again. "Damn, I thought it was reciprocated." Ariadne laughs harder and he joins as well. "I love you." He doesn't even have to check his totem again.

She leans her head against his chest. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is, folks. There is it. Wait, this is so sad. I'm so...omg, let me just take this in. Wow. Just...wow.<strong>

**The story of Coulson is somewhat similar to what happened to the dog with adopted some months ago. Pictures of him (Coulson, not my dog, haha) and Ariadne's engagement ring are in my profile!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave me your thoughts, please! And don't forget to check out my newest stories if you're interested! :D**

**Thank you again so so so much for all the support you have given and there is really nothing more I can ask for during the holiday. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday! (Psst...still no gift for me under the tree *tears*.)**


End file.
